I Love LA
by FluentInMovieQuotes
Summary: Sequel to: Age Is Just a Number. 6 years have passed since Beca and Chloe had to say goodbye on that dreaded day at the airport. Things are different now. Very different. Beca managed to achieve her dream and become successful. One question though: Did she get her girl back?
1. 6 Years Later

**So here we are - in a very short amount of time - back with the sequel to Age Is Just a Number!**

 **I didn't really want to torture you guys for that long!**

 **I hope you all enjoy this and for any of you wondering, my Instagram is: fluent_in_movie_quotes :)**

 **Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 1: 6 Years Later**

6 years had past since that fateful day at the airport. Things were a lot different now, different in a good way. First of all, Beca had become one of the most successful young singer/songwriters out there, she had the fame, the fortune but it didn't change that charming personality of her's. Being only 24, there was always the possibility that Beca could let the fame get to her but she didn't let it. No way. She had the house and the cars to show for it, but she never used her money for the wrong reasons.

That brings us to the present day. Beca is currently in New York for work, trying her hardest to get home for a certain special day.

"I can't wait to come home, I miss you so much." Beca pouted, running her fingers through her messy bed hair.

"I miss you too, baby." Chloe said on her laptop screen. Every morning while Beca has been away, Chloe has Skyped her. She did it every time she was away, it did make it little more difficult when they were in different timezones but they managed.

Yes, of course Beca and Chloe kept their promise that they would find a way to be together again. It was only a year after Beca left when the opportunity came. Aubrey had been offered a better job at a law firm in LA, Ryan wanted to go with her but he couldn't just leave Hailee. That's when Chloe found out about the situation and suggested that they should all move out there together. The redhead had managed to contact Beca as soon as she got there and they've been together ever since.

What Beca loved most about Chloe being out here in LA with her was that her girlfriend had managed to achieve her dream. Chloe Beale was now a best selling author and Beca couldn't be prouder.

"You need to be here tomorrow, I don't know if I can cope turning 30 without you." The redhead whined, getting up from the stool at the breakfast bar so she could make herself tea while she left Beca on the counter.

"You need to quit moping around about being 30, it's not like you're 50." Beca rolled her eyes even though her girlfriend wasn't looking at her at that moment.

"I have a 24 year old girlfriend, it makes me feel old." The redhead mumbled, sitting back down as she nursed her cup of tea.

"Well you're in luck, just so happens I'm into older women." The brunette smirked with a wink.

"Don't do that oh my God, that made me feel worse." The older woman set her cup down before pressing her hand against her forehead as Beca just laughed. "When is your flight anyway?" Chloe asked as she blew gently on her tea.

Beca stayed silent, biting her bottom lip. "About that…" She trailed off.

"Beca…" Chloe sighed. She knew her girlfriend's work was important but she wanted her to be here on her birthday. Especially her 30th. She had missed her 29th because of work last year and she didn't want to spend another birthday without her.

"I'm sorry Chlo but I've got a photo shoot tomorrow." Beca apologised and Chloe sighed heavily. "I'll try and get back before the day is out."

"You promise?" Chloe pouted, resting her head on her hand.

"I promise." Beca winked with a smile.

Chloe quickly checked the time at the bottom corner of her screen. 7:05am. "I better go wake Hailee up for school."

"Alright. Tell her I miss her and I can't wait to see both of you tomorrow." Beca softly smiled at her girlfriend who couldn't help to smile back.

"I can't wait to see you too, I love you Beca."

"I love you too, Chlo. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay." Chloe gave her girlfriend a little wave and she blew a kiss before disconnecting the video call.

The woman closed her laptop before making her way upstairs to wake her daughter. "Hailee, time to get up for school." She said as she slowly opened her daughter's bedroom door.

The girl groaned from her bed, pulling her duvet over her head.

"Come on Hailee, don't make me come over there and carry you downstairs." The redhead jokingly threatened.

"I just want to sleep, mom." The 10 year old mumbled into her pillow.

"So do I, but I have to get you to school." Chloe shot back, approaching her daughter's bed before pulling the duvet off.

"Noooooo." Hailee whined, flailing her arm aimlessly as she tried to find her duvet again.

Hailee was 10 now so both her and Chloe were beginning to notice changes in her body and personality. The mood swings especially stood out to the redhead because it normally wound up in the 10 year old arguing with Beca (the 24 year old still had some of her teenage ways within her.) Chloe sometimes felt like a mother of two in those situations but most of the time, Beca and Hailee had an amazing relationship.

"Come on, I want you downstairs in 10 minutes." The redhead said a little more firmly before leaving the girl's room.

Chloe made her way downstairs and started on breakfast as she waited on her daughter to eventually come downstairs.

* * *

"When is Beca coming home?" Hailee asked her mother as she stabbed her fork into a piece of her pancake.

"Tomorrow hopefully." Chloe replied, sipping on her tea as she scribbled down notes on a piece of paper beside her. The thing about being an author, Chloe got to work from home, it was a good thing at most points but it did get a little lonely when Beca was down at the studio and Hailee was at school. She loved her job though.

"Hmm." The 10 year old hummed in response. "Are we going to grandma's for dinner today?" She added after she swallowed.

Chloe and Beca had bought houses for both their parents out here in LA. It was good having them close because it meant they could see them more often and plus they were willing to help out with Hailee if they ever needed them.

"Yeah." Chloe nodded, placing her reading glasses on the top of her head so she could rub her eyes. "I don't wanna be 30." She whined into her hands and Hailee rolled her eyes.

"Mom, you're like the youngest of all my friend's moms, you need to chill." Hailee laughed.

"I know, I know." Chloe sighed with a little laugh at her daughter. Sometimes she would forget that she is a young mom compared to others. She just wanted Beca to be here to remind her.

* * *

Beca came home to an empty house that night, furrowing her brow as she searched her home for her girlfriend or stepdaughter (although Chloe and Beca weren't married, she still referred to Hailee as her stepdaughter and Hailee referred to Beca as her stepmother.) "Guys?" She called out as she climbed the stairs but there was no answers.

As soon as she got off the video chat with Chloe that morning, she went and cancelled her photo shoot for tomorrow so that she could come home. One problem, her family wasn't home and it was already nearing 9pm. It was a Friday though so Hailee didn't have to be in bed early.

Then an idea popped into Beca's head as she pulled out her phone. She was supposed to call Chloe but she could also find out where the redhead was so she could surprise her when she got home.

The 24 year old entered her bedroom that she shared with her better half, dropping her suitcase on the floor before flopping onto the bed, flipping onto her back as she dialled Chloe.

"Hey babe." Chloe said, answering the phone quicker than what Beca thought she would.

"Hey. I was meant to call you earlier."

"Don't worry about it."

"What are you up to?" Beca wondered.

"Are you trying to get me to have phone sex with you? I'm at my mom's." Chloe hissed and Beca's eyes widened.

"Dude no! I only asked what you were doing!" The brunette protested, trying not to laugh at her girlfriend.

"Oh…"

"God, you act like I'm always trying to get into your pants." Beca joked.

"You can't deny it though." Chloe shot back with a giggle.

"True." Beca laughed. "Now what are you doing? Genuinely."

"I was having dinner with my mom but I didn't expect to stay this late, Hailee's already fell asleep so I think she's just going to stay overnight here. I'm just gonna head home soon." The redhead explained with a yawn.

"Yeah? You sound tired, been working all day?" Beca asked softly.

"Yeah. I wish I could keep talking babe but I really should be getting home to bed, I can barely keep my eyes open." Chloe tried to fight back another yawn but miserably failed.

"No problem, baby. I can't wait to see you when I get home." The brunette said softly with a mischievous smile as she sat up properly on the bed. "Drive safe."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too, I'll see you tomorrow." Beca replied.

"Okay Bye, honey."

"Bye." Beca hung up before placing her phone on the nightstand. She smirked to herself as she got up to use her en suite bathroom. Just imagining her girlfriend's face made the woman smile from ear to ear.

When she returned from the bathroom, she undressed, leaving herself in her underwear. She was going to put pyjamas on but her girlfriend hasn't seen her in a week, so she wanted her to come home to a little...treat.

Beca got herself comfortable on her bed before picking up her phone again so she could scroll mindlessly through Instagram while she waited for Chloe.

* * *

Around 20 minutes later was when Beca heard the front door close downstairs. She heard Chloe climbing the stairs so she put her phone back down as she waited for the woman to open the door.

The brunette smirked as she watched the door handle turn.

The redhead pushed the door open and almost jumped out of her skin, screaming as she realised someone was in her bed.

"Chloe!" Beca exclaimed, getting the fright of her life when her girlfriend screamed.

"Oh my God it's you!" Chloe's eyes widened as she clutched her chest. "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Yeah...That wasn't the plan." Beca laughed. "Well get your cute ass over here, I've missed you." The brunette motioned for her girlfriend to come over with a big grin on her face.

"Why are you only in your underwear?" Chloe chuckled as she climbed onto the bed, giving Beca a tight hug before she started kissing her all over her face.

"Are you complaining?" Beca challenged, lying back down, pulling Chloe down on top of her.

"Of course not." The redhead mumbled against the younger woman's lips before roughly kissing them.

Beca ran her hands soothingly up and down Chloe's waist, breaking away from the kiss for a second. "As soon as I ended the video chat this morning, I canceled my photo shoot so I could come home for your birthday." The brunette smiled softly, searching her girlfriend's eyes.

"Awww baby, you really didn't have to do that, I was okay with you coming up later tomorrow." Chloe felt guilty that Beca cancelled just because of her.

"Chlo, I missed your birthday last year, I wasn't gonna miss it again. Especially when you're turning into my old lady." Beca spluttered a laugh, earning a knee to the leg from her girlfriend.

"Beca stop! You keep grossing me out." Chloe was trying not to laugh as she rolled off of Beca and stared at the ceiling.

"You're so dramatic. You're not old." Beca rolled her eyes, moving so she could straddle Chloe. "Now how tired are you?" The 24 year old asked seductively as she began unbuttoning Chloe's blouse.

"Pretty tired but I'm gonna prove that I can still keep up with my 24 year old girlfriend who has a sky high sex drive." Chloe smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Beca challenged as she popped open the last button before trailing her fingertip down Chloe's bare abdomen.

* * *

Beca woke up extra early the next morning so she could go pick up Hailee before Chloe even woke up. She had sent a text to the 10 year old before she left, warning her that she was coming over so she should be ready. Hailee had sent back a joking text that claimed she wasn't going with her unless she picked her up in the Porsche.

Beca was able to drive again but that didn't change her attitude towards her cars, she was still very protective over them. Especially her Porsche. Hailee would love being in the car when Beca was driving though, she loved those moments when the woman would put her foot down on the accelerator rather than her mom driving like she was going to church.

"Beca, honey!" Cindy greeted when Beca walked into the house, spinning her keys on her finger.

"Hey, how you doing?" Beca asked, accepting the small hug the woman was offering.

"Good. How was New York?"

"Busy." Beca chuckled. "Where's the little one?" She asked. As much as Hailee hated it, Beca still called her 'the little one'. Even though the 10 year old was still shorter than her, judging by Ryan and Chloe's height, she was going to bypass her soon enough.

"She should be ready. Hailee!" Cindy called on her granddaughter who quickly appeared.

"Hey." The girl greeted as she approached Beca.

"Look what I brought." The taller brunette sang, dangling her Porsche key in front of the 10 year old.

Hailee's eyes lit up.

"You're easily amused kid." Beca chuckled, putting the key in her back pocket.

Hailee was a lot like Beca, sometimes so much that it scared Chloe as to how much her girlfriend had rubbed off on her daughter. The girl's main interests included fast cars, soccer and music. Very much like Beca.

"Beca? Could you give these to Chloe and tell her I'll come by to see her later on?" Cindy asked handing Beca a gift bag and a birthday card.

"Yeah of course." Beca smiled. "Sorry to rush away Cindy but we better get home before sleeping beauty wakes up." She joked, checking the time on her watch.

"No worries girls. I'll see you later on anyway." The older woman smiled, giving her granddaughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"Bye grandma." Hailee said sweetly, turning around to give her grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye sweetheart." Cindy returned before looking back up at Beca. "I'll see you girls later."

Beca and Hailee bid their farewells before they exited the house.

The older woman unlocked the car and Hailee ran over, opening the door of the passenger's side before she climbed in.

"Hey, Beca?" Hailee asked as the woman got into the car, placing Chloe's gifts behind Hailee's seat before clipping in her seat belt.

"Yeah?" The taller brunette said a little distractedly as she backed out of the driveway.

"What did you get mom for her birthday?" The girl wondered.

"Can you keep a secret?" Beca smirked, taking her hands off the wheel for a second so she could put her sunglasses on.

"Of course." Oh now she was definitely interested.

* * *

Later that evening, Beca and Chloe were lounging on their terrace as they watched the sunset.

"So how does it feel to be 30?" Beca asked her girlfriend as she reached for her glass of wine.

"The same as it did being 29." Chloe shrugged with a laugh, turning to face her girlfriend. "What have you been writing this whole time?" She wondered with a furrowed brow. Every now and then Beca would pick up Chloe's old typewriter from beside her and type a few things before putting it back down.

"Something for your birthday." Beca said simply as she finally pulled the paper out before she handed it to Chloe. "Read it out loud."

The redhead gave her a funny look before looking back down at the paper, clearing her throat. "Chloe, I couldn't really figure out a better way to do this than the best way we know how. Through writing. You're the love of my life and I'd do anything for you." Chloe looked up and smiled at her girlfriend, tears already started to form. "We're unstoppable. Out of all the times we've been apart, we've always found a way to be together again. God, I'm so glad we both kept our word that day I left for college. I want to be with you for the rest of my life, although I'm 100% sure that is already our plan, I wanted to set it in stone so…" Chloe's eyes flickered up as the letter finished.

"...Will you marry me?" Beca finished, holding open a little box with a beautiful diamond ring inside. Her eyes sparkled as she searched Chloe's for an answer who looked lost for words. "Chloe?" The brunette started to become a little worried when Chloe didn't speak. Had she fucked up?

"You're...I...God I love you!" Chloe's finally managed to get out as she sprung to her feet, pulling Beca with her.

"Is that a yes?" Beca asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course." Chloe rushed out, allowing Beca to push the ring on her finger. "I love you so much." She whispered as she held Beca's face in her hand before kissing her roughly.

"I love you too." Beca managed to mumble in between kisses.

Marriage had been something that was playing on Chloe's mind lately, she just didn't want to pressure Beca into anything so she never said a word about it. That's why she was so taken aback when Beca was the one to propose to her...

* * *

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **I'm enjoying the whole vibe of this story and how it's just so chill now compared to how the first installment used to be.**

 **It's totally up to you guys if you want any drama at some point. Probably just nothing along the lines of what happened in the first story.**

 **I'm always open to ideas so if you have any, let me know!**


	2. Mood Swings

**Hey guys! I'm so happy you were all pleased with the first chapter! 37 reviews on one chapter? You guys are awesome!**

 **Anyway here is the 2nd chapter and I hope you're all getting used to the less dramatic vibe from this sequel lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 2: Mood Swings**

"Hailee!" Chloe called as she walked downstairs, Beca following her with a huge grin on her face. The brunette slipped her hand into her new fiancée's as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah?! Hailee called back from the living room. The 10 year old had just been lounging on the couch, watching TV while Chloe and Beca were out on the terrace relaxing.

"Beca and I have something to tell you." Chloe said excitedly as she entered the room, grabbing her daughter's attention.

Hailee's eyes widened once she realised, shifting her eyes to her mom's left hand. "You ready did it?" She asked with a smile, turning to Beca.

The 24 year old nodded with a wink and Chloe glanced between the two with a furrowed brow. "Wait you were in on this too?" The redhead asked, pointing at Hailee who just laughed with a shrug.

"I'm surprised that she kept her mouth shut." Beca joked, smirking at the young girl.

"Hey!" Hailee protested jokingly. "I can't believe you guys are getting married." She said as she stood up from the couch.

"Are you okay with it?" Chloe asked warily. She loved Beca with all her heart but Hailee is always going to be her number one priority and she had to make sure she was happy too.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Hailee asked in amusement as she approached the two woman, throwing her arms around them both.

"Awww." Chloe cooed, pulling her daughter and fiancée closer to her in the group hug. "I love my girls." She added, kissing Hailee on to top of the head before kissing Beca on the lips.

"Hey, it's just past 6, why don't we go out for dinner tonight and celebrate?" Beca suggested, taking a second to read her watch.

Chloe turned to Beca with a smile. "Sounds great, baby."

* * *

After the girls got themselves ready, Beca and Chloe posted pictures on their Instagram accounts, announcing their engagement.

"Okay what car are we taking? I'll drive." Beca said as the three walked into the garage. They had 3 cars in total, Chloe's BMW 7 Series, Beca's Audi A8 and of course the Porsche. Unfortunately the Porsche was out of the question because it was only a two seater.

"My car." Chloe immediately said and Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes. After all these years Beca and Chloe still had playful arguments over whose preferred car is better.

"I should've known." Beca chuckled, pulling Chloe's keys off the hook before unlocking the car.

"You know my car is better than your's." The redhead teased as they all climbed into the BMW.

The 24 year old just scoffed, shifting the seat forward slightly so she could reach everything more comfortably.

"Oh my God, you're not even that much shorter than me do you have to do that every single time?" Chloe asked dramatically as Beca kept adjusting the seat.

"Everytime." Hailee muttered to herself with an eye roll.

"Shhhh." Beca playfully shushed her fiancée, trying not to laugh as she pulled out the driveway.

They hadn't even been driving for a couple of minutes when Beca's phone began to ring.

"Can you get that, babe?" The brunette asked. "Put it on speaker." She quickly added when her girlfriend picked up the device.

"It's Jesse." The redhead said just before she answered it, putting it on speaker phone like Beca asked.

"Jess, hey." Beca smiled.

"You're getting hitched?!" Jesse exclaimed, making Chloe and Beca quickly glance at each other. They didn't exactly think this posting on Instagram first thing through.

"Yeah, Beca asked me in the sweetest way. She's so cute." Chloe filled in, reaching towards her girlfriend to pinch her cheek much to the brunette's dismay.

"Oh hey, Chloe. That's amazing you guys, I'm so happy for you."

"Congratulations oh my God!" They heard Stacie call in the background which made them laugh.

The past 6 years have also brought success to the rest of the group. Jesse and Stacie are still together and so is Benji and Emily. Jesse has worked hard to break himself into the film industry, making himself a pretty successful actor. To top that off he also has a very hot supermodel girlfriend, the one and only Stacie Conrad. Benji also works within the film industry but instead of acting like Jesse, he directs. Then finally there is Emily, who just like her older sister is a singer/songwriter, her and Beca have even collaborated on a few tracks before. Everything was going perfect for them.

"Thanks guys." Beca finally spoke. "We're just heading out to dinner to celebrate."

"That's awesome. I can't believe you guys are getting married, this is so cool!" He exclaimed and Beca playfully rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll let you guys go and enjoy your night, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Beca and Chloe said in unison before the redhead hung up. "We should've called everyone first." The older woman cringed.

"Definitely." As soon as the words left Beca's mouth, Chloe's phone started ringing except this time it rang through the car speakers since the redhead's phone was connected through the Bluetooth. "You've gotta be kidding me." Beca laughed to herself, pressing the button on the steering wheel that answered the call.

"Hello?" Chloe said.

"Hey I saw your Instagram post." Ryan's voice came through the speakers and Hailee's eyes lit up.

"Daddy!" The 10 year old exclaimed. As you've probably gathered, Hailee is still very much Daddy's little girl.

"Hey baby girl." Ryan greeted his daughter, getting sidetracked from the reason he called in the first place. "So Chloe…" He trailed off knowingly and the redhead could practically hear him smirking.

"Yes?" Chloe asked, biting back a smile.

"I am so happy for you and Beca, Chloe seriously." Ryan said genuinely. "You girls were meant for each other and the fact that you're gonna get married is amazing."

Beca and Chloe smiled warmly at each other hearing the man's words.

"Thanks Ry." Beca said, taking the man a little by surprise because he didn't realise she was there.

"You're welcome." Ryan chuckled.

"Where's Aubrey?" Chloe wondered curiously.

"She's working late." He replied.

"Can you get her to call me when she gets home?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah of course. Anyway, I'll let you two get away and celebrate."

"Thanks Ryan, we'll talk to you later." Chloe said with a smile.

"Alright, see you later. Bye Hailee."

"Bye Daddy." Hailee returned and with that, Ryan hung up.

"Bye Daddy!" Chloe teased in a baby voice, turning her head to face her daughter. "Still Daddy's little girl I see." She laughed and Hailee just shook her head at her mother, trying not to laugh at her.

The only time Hailee actually calls Chloe 'mommy' is when she's sick or when she's kissing up to her because she wants something. The redhead missed her calling her it all the time though.

* * *

Later on that night.

"Chloe what do you want to watch?" Beca called through to her fiancée who was in their bathroom while the brunette was lying in bed, flicking through the channels.

There was no answer.

"Chlo, are you still alive?" Beca asked jokingly.

The bathroom door swung open and the brunette turned her head, her eyes immediately widening.

The older woman was stood in the doorway wearing red lacy lingerie, one hand resting on the doorframe while the other was on her hip. "You've given me the best birthday ever, I think you deserve a little something in return." Chloe winked and Beca's mouth went dry.

"Wow, last night and tonight?" Beca asked incredulously, moving to her knees as Chloe joined her on the bed. "And just when I thought you were getting too old to keep up with me." Beca smirked as she slipped her hands around Chloe's waist.

"Hey!" Chloe reached around the back of the brunette and smacked her on the ass.

"Ow! Dude, we've discussed that I'm not into that shit." Beca laughed, pulling her fiancée closer to her.

"You deserved it for being such an asshole." Chloe smirked. "Now you better be good because I'm gonna fuck you so hard." The redhead said huskily as she pushed Beca back onto the bed.

"God I love it when you talk to me like that." Beca exhaled, her breath getting quicker already.

"You have to be quiet so you don't wake Hailee." Chloe said quietly, pressing her finger to Beca's lips as she straddled her…

* * *

Sunday was a pretty relaxing day, Beca and Hailee were playing around with the soccer ball in the backyard while Chloe sat outside with them, getting some writing done.

"Beca!" Hailee groaned in exasperation.

"What?" Beca asked in amusement as she kept tapping the ball between her feet, doing little tricks so that Hailee couldn't get it.

"Just give me the ball." She whined, but once again Beca just dragged it back with her foot, laughing.

"Beca." Chloe said warningly, her eyes still glued to her laptop screen.

"When you're in a game, no one's just gonna give you the ball, Hailee." Beca reminded the 10 year old, completely ignoring Chloe as she flicked the ball up before she began juggling it with her knees.

"Yeah but I'm not playing against you, I'm playing against a bunch of 10 year old's who can't do half the stuff you can." Hailee sighed, folding her arms. "Just give it to me."

"No, come get it."

Hailee lunged forward, leaning into Beca as she tried to push the woman off the ball but she had no luck.

"Girls someone's gonna get hurt." Chloe sighed as she looked up, pushing her glasses up for a second.

"She won't give me the ball!" Hailee muttered in frustration, still trying to push Beca away from the ball but it still wasn't working.

Beca only laughed, finding it amusing that the girl was getting so frustrated.

"Beca!" The younger girl snapped in frustration which made Beca laugh again.

"What?" The 24 year old matched Hailee's tone in amusement and the 10 year old backed off.

"Beca, you're annoying her." Chloe called over.

"I'm just playing." Beca chuckled in defence, finally passing the ball to Hailee.

As the ball rolled towards the younger girl, she took all her pent up frustration out on it, kicking it as hard as she could at Beca. When she kicked it, it lifted off the ground and managed to smack the older woman square in the face, making her stumble backwards before she fell to the ground.

"Hailee!" Chloe was taken aback by her daughter's behaviour.

Hailee turned around to look at her mother before storming into the house with a scowl on her face.

"Beca, baby are you okay?" Chloe asked her fiancée who was sitting on the ground, covering her face with her hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, it was my fault." The brunette said, her voice muffled by her hand.

"She still shouldn't have done that." Chloe got up and followed her daughter back in the house. "Hailee, come back here." She said sternly but Hailee just kept walking away. "Don't walk away from me."

The 10 year old stopped in her tracks before slowly turning around to face her mother. "What?"

"I don't need your attitude, Hailee. There was no need hitting Beca like that." The redhead said seriously and Hailee just stared at her.

"She was annoying me!" Hailee protested, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"That's doesn't mean you hit her, especially in the head. Hailee you know for a fact that she has a serious condition, a knock to the head was what caused it in the first place so what you did was very dangerous." Chloe was probably being a little over the top but she had to get it through Hailee's head that what she did was wrong.

The 10 year old just looked up at her mother with a pouted bottom lip as a few tears began to roll down her cheeks silently.

Chloe sighed heavily. "Hailee I'm not buying it, you're still going to time out."

The girl sniffed hard, looking up to Chloe with glassy eyes.

"Go. 10 minutes." The redhead tried not to show sympathy as she pointed to the hall where the stairs where (aka timeout.)

Hailee turned around and silently walked away.

Chloe exhaled heavily, running a hand down her face before she walked back outside to check on Beca.

"Oh my God." The redhead said as she caught sight of her fiancée walking towards her, hands and face covered in blood.

"Chloe don't freak out, it's just my nose. It's stopped, I just need to get cleaned up." Beca said calmly as she approached her girlfriend.

"Why are you always covered in blood?" The redhead sighed, ushering the younger woman into the kitchen.

Nope, Beca still hadn't grown out of her injury prone ways.

"I'm sorry." The brunette said quietly as Chloe wet a washcloth in the sink.

"For what?" The older woman furrowed her brow as she helped Beca clean the blood off her hands.

"I pushed her too far, if I had laid off her, she probably wouldn't have done it." Beca said before Chloe wiped her face with the cloth.

"Beca, don't worry about it. She's a little sensitive just now. It doesn't take much to piss her off." The redhead sighed.

"Puberty?" Beca asked as her fiancée washed off the last of the blood on her face.

"Yeah."

"She seems a lot more emotional lately, maybe you should talk to her about getting her period." Beca suggested casually with a shrug, drying her hands and face off.

"She's only 10, Beca. I didn't start till I was 12, I'm sure she'll be the same." Chloe shrugged as she walked into the living room, Beca following her.

"Yeah but she turns 11 next month, that's when I started and trust me I wasn't prepared. I want Hailee to be ready y'know?" The brunette added and Chloe thought for a second.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just keep forgetting that my baby is growing up." Chloe pouted and Beca stepped towards her, placing her hands on her cheeks. "I think we should go talk to her, plus she needs to apologise to you."

"She doesn't need to apologise Chlo, it was my fault." Beca sighed as Chloe dragged her out the room by her hand.

"Hailee." Chloe said calmly as she sat beside her daughter on the step, Beca sitting at the other side of the 10 year old.

"I'm sorry, Beca." Hailee said quietly, looping her arms around Beca's, leaning into her.

"Hey it's alright, sweetheart." Beca chuckled, giving Hailee a kiss on the top of her head while she softly rubbed her back. "I remember what it was like to be your age."

"You do?" Hailee asked, lifting her head.

"I'm young enough to remember, unlike your mom who was born in the stone age." Beca joked, making Hailee laugh while Chloe glared at her.

"That's actually why we wanted to talk to you Hailee." Chloe decided not to bite back at the dig at her age and quickly changed the subject. "You're coming up for 11 now and I've noticed changes in your body and mood."

Hailee kept her arms around Beca but turned her head to her mother as she spoke.

"I know we've had a talk about periods before but now that you're almost 11, I wanted to bring it up again." Chloe spoke softly to her daughter.

Chloe and Ryan have always taught Hailee to be open and comfortable to talk about anything with them so conversations like this didn't phase the girl all that much. "Yeah?" Hailee asked innocently.

"We don't want to freak you out…" Beca trailed off and the 10 year turned to her with wide eyes. "But I got my first period when I was I was 11 so we wanted to make sure you were ready just in case you started soon." The brunette explained and Hailee frowned.

"I don't want to get it yet." The 10 year old complained.

"Honey you've got nothing to worry about, it's not as bad as it seems." Chloe reassured, gently stroking her daughter's hair.

"But I hear Beca complaining about it all the time and how she says she's pretty sure she's dying when she has her's." Hailee said quietly, looking at her mother with wide eyes.

"Baby, that's because Beca is a huge drama queen." Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey!" The brunette protested.

"Oh come on! Just last month you said you'd rather be shot." Chloe rolled her eyes and Hailee glanced between them, horrified.

"What?" The 10 year old asked in a weak voice.

"Don't worry kid, I was only joking. Your mom is just trying to earn herself a night on the couch." Beca shot back at her fiancée with a sarcastic smile.

Chloe just shook her head, rolling her eyes. "All we're trying to say honey, is that we want you to be prepared. I'll give you some pads to keep in your bag for when you're at school or your dad's. I know this is something that you're probably not comfortable talking to your dad about so if you ever need another girl to talk to when you're over there, there's always Aubrey." The redhead explained.

Hailee nodded.

"You never know, you might be like me and start when you're 12." Chloe reassured, trying to make the girl feel better.

"Yeah." Beca agreed with her fiancée.

"Aw my baby girl is growing up." Chloe pouted, pulling Hailee in for a tight hug.

"Mom I'm only 10." Hailee rolled her eyes, her face squished against her mother's chest.

"I know but still." Chloe laughed, kissing the top of Hailee's head.

Signs of puberty was just one of the things that was reminding Chloe that her little Hailee was getting older.

* * *

Chloe and Beca were in bed later that night, the brunette was busy on her laptop while the redhead was watching the TV.

"Hey, I was thinking." The older woman said out of the blue, stroking her fingertips absentmindedly across her fiancée's arm.

"Don't hurt yourself." Beca joked, finding herself amusing.

"Shut up." Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes. God why is she marrying such a child? "I was thinking about taking a vacation."

"I'm listening." The brunette suddenly became more interested.

"A big family vacation to celebrate our engagement." Chloe rolled onto her side, gently turning Beca's head to face her.

The brunette groaned. "Define family."

"Your parents, my mom, our friends. Come on Beca, it'll be nice to have a vacation with everyone." Chloe pleaded, softly running her thumb along Beca's bottom lip, still trying to get her full attention.

"Don't get me wrong, I love our family." Beca began and Chloe's heart melted at Beca saying 'our family.' "It's just all of us together is never the best idea. Someone always ends up arguing with someone else." She shrugged, going back to her laptop.

"It'll be about us baby, I'm sure everyone will be on their best behaviour if they know we're celebrating our engagement. Just as long as you promise to behave too." Chloe jokingly warned.

"No promises." The brunette winked with a smirk.

"Is that a yes?" Chloe grinned excitedly, sitting up slightly.

"Only if I get to decide where we go." Beca closed her laptop and set it on her nightstand, pushing her glasses onto the top of her head.

"Sure, where do you want to go?"

"Hawaii."

* * *

 **Next stop? HAWAII!**

 **A family vacation should be fun right?**

 **Aww poor little Hailee having to deal with the start of puberty!**

 **Let me know what you guys thought:)**


	3. Hawaii

**Quick update for you guys because I was excited to write the beginning of their vacation!**

 **I'm glad you guys are enjoying the mostly chill atmosphere with some minor family drama!**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 3: Hawaii**

Just after Hailee's 11th birthday was when the family decided to jet off to Hawaii. When Chloe said a big family vacation, she wasn't joking. Almost everyone was there, herself, Beca, Hailee, Cindy, James, John, Kat, Emily, Benji, Jesse, Stacie, even Ryan and Aubrey came! There was also one other person that Hailee begged to come, her big (2nd) cousin Taylor. Taylor is 18 now but she still loves her little cousin, she was a role model to the now 11 year old. Evelyn and George weren't able to make it but they were more than happy to let their daughter spend her spring break in Hawaii with the rest of the family. Ella, Ross and the twins also couldn't make it but they were sending all their love and congratulations. Let's just say Beca almost had a heart attack when she realised how many people her fiancée invited.

"Hey, this place is nice, huh?" Beca asked Emily as the two strolled along the poolside of the resort they were staying at.

"It really is." The 21 year old agreed. The two were currently on their way to the reception to wait on Jesse, Stacie, Kat and John arriving. Everyone else had gotten an earlier flight and had already been in Hawaii for a few hours now.

"Hi, oh my God." Two girls stopped Beca and Emily in their tracks, nervously waving at the two women.

"Hey." Beca and Emily greeted nicely, knowing exactly what the girls were looking for.

"Can we get a picture with you guys?" The 2nd girl asked hopefully, pulling out her phone.

"Of course." Emily chuckled at how nervous and giddy they were around them. She took the phone from the girl and they all huddled around her before she snapped the picture.

"Thank you!" They said excitedly in unison.

"You girls have fun." Beca laughed as she took her sunglasses off since they were just about to walk inside.

"You too! It was amazing meeting you!" One of the girls said before they walked off, giggling.

"Aw they were sweet." Emily chuckled as they both walked into the reception.

"Check this out." Beca scoffed as she pointed to the front doors where Jesse and Stacie were walking in. The woman had one hand in her boyfriend's while the other ran through her long brunette hair and to top it off her outfit was showing as much cleavage and leg as possible. Very Stacie. Many men were very jealous of Jesse, that's for sure.

"What's up weirdos?" Beca laughed as she approached the couple.

"Hey!" Jesse and Stacie greeted with huge smiles.

"Where's my dad and Kat?" Beca wondered as she hugged Jesse, looking around him but there was no sign of her parents.

"They're just getting their bags, they will be in a second." Stacie replied as she pulled Emily in for a tight hug.

"Where's the Mrs-to-be?" Jesse asked with a smile as he pulled away, giving his best friend a kiss on the cheek.

They all had busy lives so it was always great when they all got together and hung out. It just didn't happen as often as they would've liked.

"She's by the pool." Beca chuckled, looking down at her feet. She still couldn't believe she was going to be marrying the love of her life.

"My little weirdo is getting married, I better be a bridesmaid." Stacie warned with a laugh as she gave Beca a hug.

"Don't worry Stacie, of course you will be." Beca reassured with an eye roll.

"So what happens at a lesbian wedding? Do you guys just have like a million bridesmaids?" Jesse asked seriously and Beca just looked at him without saying anything.

"You're an idiot." The short brunette deadpanned.

"What? It's a genuine question!" Jesse protested with a laugh.

To be honest, Beca didn't know the answer either, her and Chloe hadn't even started planning their wedding.

"There's my girls!" A voice exclaimed and Beca and Emily looked past Jesse and Stacie.

"Dad!"

"Mom!"

The girls ran up to their parents and threw their arms around them. They probably saw John and Kat less than what they saw their friends which sucked. Beca and Emily were definitely trying to see them more because they knew they were getting older and they wanted to spend as much as time as them as possible. Kat isn't so bad, she's only 46 but John is in his 50s now (53) and Beca did worry about him, especially with his MS.

"How are you guys? Let me take that, dad." Beca said, taking her father's suitcase off him. He was having to use his crutch a lot more now since he got sore more often than he used to.

"Good. Tired, but I'm excited to spend some time with my favourite girls." John chuckled, wrapping his free arm around his daughter as they walked towards Jesse and Stacie.

"Hey why don't we check in, you guys can go back to the pool and I'll help John and Kat up with their bags." Jesse offered.

"You sure you guys will manage?" Emily asked.

"Yeah of course, you girls go back to your better halves." Kat joked.

"Alright, we'll see you guys when you come down." Beca said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek before her and Emily made their way back outside.

* * *

"Where's Beca and Chloe?" Ryan asked as him and Aubrey joined the family at the table for dinner. It was a beautiful evening and it was nice to have dinner with the whole family. Only thing missing? Beca and Chloe.

"Hailee honey, where's your mom?" Cindy asked her granddaughter who was sat next to her.

"No idea." The girl shrugged.

"I'll go look for them." Cindy sighed as she stood up.

"I'll go with you, I need to pick up my wallet from my room anyway." John stood up too.

"Grandma I left my phone in mom's room, can you bring it down for me, please?" Hailee asked sweetly. "They gave me an extra key card so take it incase they're not there." She handed over the key card. The 11 year old wasn't sharing a room with Chloe and Beca, her and Taylor actually had a room together which was a lot more fun.

"Of course, sweetheart." Cindy kissed her granddaughter on the top of her head before making her way inside with John. "I swear, I wouldn't be surprised if these two are late to their own wedding." The woman rolled her eyes with a laugh as they entered the elevator.

"I'm sure it's just Beca being a bad influence on your Chloe." John chuckled. "She would be late to her own funeral if she could."

* * *

The thing is, Beca and Chloe had actually been getting ready for dinner but they just got a little...distracted.

"Oh God, Chloe." Beca moaned, lacing her fingers in Chloe's hair with one hand while the other gripped the sheets. There had been something Beca had discovered about Chloe a long time ago and that was that the redhead gives the most amazing head. "Keep going." She panted, writhing against Chloe's mouth as she got closer and closer to orgasm.

Chloe raked her nails across Beca's thighs as she went to town with her talented tongue (according to Beca.) She slipped two of her fingers inside Beca as she lifted her head, giving her tongue a rest. "You nearly there?" The redhead asked breathlessly as she quickened the pace of her fingers, using her other arm to support her weight.

"Mhm." Beca whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut. "Baby, I'm so close." She gasped and her muscles tensed one last time before her orgasm crashed over her.

Just in that moment, the room door opened.

"Oh my God!" Beca's sentence came out in a mix of shock and pleasure as she was still riding the high of her orgasm.

Chloe turned her head and screamed when she saw her mother and John standing there in shock. She scrambled for the sheets so she could cover herself and Beca. "Mom!"

"Oh my God." Beca grabbed a pillow and held it over her face in embarrassment.

"We were uh...Just coming to ask you guys to come downstairs for dinner." Cindy said awkwardly just watching her daughter who was averting her eyes.

"We were coming-" The redhead cringed at how that sounded being used in the situation they were currently in. "Can you just go? Next time learn to knock."

Unlike Chloe and Cindy, John and Beca didn't even look at each other, never mind talk. The older pair left the room silently.

"Are you okay?" Chloe sighed, placing her hand on the pillow that was still covering Beca's face.

"No." Beca said, her voice muffled by the pillow.

"Come on, it's not actually that big of a deal." Chloe said, pulling the pillow off of Beca. "My mom's walked in on me and Ryan a few times."

"My dad saw me have an orgasm. We literally made eye contact as I came. That's not right, Chloe. That's wrong...on so many levels!" Beca exclaimed, sitting up as she failed her arms around. "How are you not freaking out about this? Our parents literally just walked in on us having sex!"

"Beca I know it's embarrassing, trust me I'm dreading going downstairs but it won't be long till it's all forgotten about. These things happen." Chloe explained as she got off the bed and started to get dressed.

"Can we just run away and get a plane back to LA?" Beca whined with a pout.

"You'll survive. Hurry up and get dressed because we're already late."

Beca dramatically groaned as she reluctantly got up off the bed.

* * *

"I take it you didn't find them?" Kat asked with a furrowed brow as her husband sat back down at the table.

The family silenced as they awaited the answer, wondering why Beca and Chloe still weren't here. They were all starving and those two were holding up dinner.

"Oh we did." Was all John said. He still looked like he had seen a ghost.

"They were just...a little busy." Cindy said slowly, trying to wisely pick her words.

"Oh my God." James choked on his drink, being the first to realise what was going on. "They were totally-"

Cindy quickly covered her granddaughter's ears before her son could run his mouth.

"-fucking each other." He finished with a laugh.

"James!" Cindy scolded.

"Oh it all makes sense now." Jesse laughed along.

Everyone began to snigger to themselves apart from Hailee (who didn't know what was going on) John and Cindy who were still slightly traumatised.

Cindy looked over her shoulder and saw that Beca and Chloe were walking over. "Alright everyone be quiet, they're embarrassed enough." She hissed and everyone silenced.

"Hey." Chloe greeted, feeling everyone's eyes on her and Beca as they took their seats.

"Nice of you to finally join us." James smirked at his sister who just narrowed her eyes at him.

"You told everyone?" Chloe whined at her mother and Beca covered her face with her hands, resting her elbows on the table.

"He figured it out!" Cindy hissed in defence.

"What's going on?" Hailee asked, slightly annoyed that she was being left out the loop.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Taylor wrapped her arm around her little cousin. "Why don't we go for a walk and let them discuss their adult stuff." Taylor suggested.

"Okay." Hailee sighed.

"Aunt Cindy, I'm just going to take Hailee for a walk, we'll be back before you guys order though." The teenager said as she stood up, pushing her chair in.

"No problem honey." Cindy smiled up at her niece.

"James. Come with." Taylor motioned to her older cousin who just furrowed his brow but got up anyway.

"Why did you want me to come?" The 24 year old scoffed once they were out of earshot of everyone else.

"Because you're buying me a drink." The teenager smirked, wrapping an arm around her big cousin's waist.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." James smirked back, resting his arm over her cousin's shoulders.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Hailee asked, grabbing Taylor's hand.

"Not if no one finds out." Taylor winked as she lead them over to the poolside bar.

Taylor has changed a lot over the years. She had unexpectedly turned into a little rebellious teenager. She's a lot more confident, she flirts with almost every guy she comes across, she drinks even though she's underage etc. There was just one thing about it, no one in the family knew about her little rebellious side. Well James was an exception because she actually had a pretty good relationship with him.

"So what do you want?" James asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Uh I think we should just have a shot of tequila, we'll need to get back." Taylor said as they walked up to the bar, catching the attention of the young bartender who couldn't have been much older than Taylor.

"Hey, can I get 2 shots of tequila please?" James asked the bartender as he opened his wallet.

"Sure." The man replied, grinning at Taylor.

The girl smiled back and Hailee just watched on from beside her older cousin.

* * *

When Taylor, James and Hailee returned, Chloe spoke up and grabbed everyone's attention. "Hey, everyone? There's something I want to say." Everyone turned to the redhead. "I just want to thank you all for coming to celebrate our engagement." Chloe held Beca's hand that was resting on the table and the brunette smiled at her fiancée. "Beca I have something for you too."

The brunette furrowed her brow at the redhead.

"I've had this for a while now but I wanted to wait till we got here to give you it." With her free hand, Chloe placed a little black box on table.

"Are you guys getting engaged again?" Hailee asked in confusion making everyone chuckle.

"I wanted you to have an engagement ring too." Chloe smiled at her fiancée, searching her eyes as she opened the box to reveal the ring.

"Baby you didn't have to." Beca whispered but Chloe slipped it on her finger anyway.

"I know it's not some amazing proposal like you did but-"

"I don't care." Beca said quietly followed by a laugh before she pulled her fiancée in for a kiss.

"To Beca and Chloe." Ryan raised his glass and everyone followed suit.

"To Beca and Chloe." Everyone said in unison and Beca and Chloe couldn't help but feel the love surrounding them.

* * *

Later that night Taylor and James were chilling out in their room (even though he was 24, Cindy still didn't trust her son to have his own room so he was sharing with Taylor and Hailee) just talking...with a beer. Hailee was already asleep so they had to be quiet.

"If my mom or Chloe finds out I've been buying you drink, I'm so dead." James chuckled, playfully nudging his cousin, taking another swig of his beer.

"I'm sick of everyone treating me like a kid." Taylor said as she rolled her eyes, adjusting the pillow behind her on the bed.

"They're just looking out for you y'know." James shrugged, circling his finger around the rim of the bottle.

"Why do you think I hang out with you so much? You look out for me like a big cousin should but you don't treat me like I'm still 12." The girl turned her head to face her cousin on the opposite side of the bed. "Plus I'm pretty sure Chloe still doesn't trust me with Hailee."

"She does! It's just Hailee's her baby, she's always gonna worry about her." James explained quietly as they both looked over at the sleeping girl in the other bed.

"I can't believe she's 11 already." Taylor whispered with a smile.

"I know right? And both my sisters are in their 30s." The man laughed. "I was only 13 when she was born, that's crazy. I still remember the day Chloe told our parents she was pregnant." He hung his head, recalling that dreadful day. "Dad completely lost his shit at her, I should've stepped in and said something. I've never seen Chloe that hysterical in my life. That guy is such an asshole."

"Hey it's not your fault though, don't beat yourself up about it. Just look at Hailee now, she's got parents who love and care about her so much, she's got Beca, Aubrey, you...She's got a family who loves her. Your dad was an asshole, that's the only thing I can remember about him." Taylor scoffed as she finished off her beer. "Speaking of Beca and Chloe, how cute are they? Oh my God, I want a relationship like that."

"Yeah, same. It just seems like all the girls I'm into are taken, it sucks."

"Yeah? Who is it you're into?" Taylor wondered curiously with a smirk.

"Well I wouldn't say I'm exactly into her, she just seems to be the reason for my pent up sexual frustration." James smiled sarcastically at his cousin before taking another drink.

"Well who is it?" Taylor pushed with a little nudge.

"Nah it's fine, I can't do anything about it anyway." The man shrugged.

"Oh come on tell me! You never know, you might be able to win her over." The teenager shrugged with a laugh.

"Fine!" James exclaimed, cringing when Hailee rolled over. Lucky for them, she didn't wake up. "It's Stacie." He mumbled but Taylor still hear him.

"Yeah, you can't go there dude. Her and Jesse seem really happy, plus they make a very hot couple."

"It doesn't help when you see her in literally every magazine! I don't think it would be as bad if I didn't know her." James groaned in frustration, rolling his eyes.

"I think you just need to get laid." Taylor laughed quietly, trying not wake her little cousin.

"Not as easy as it looks when every girl I'm remotely interested in has a boyfriend." James said with a straight face.

* * *

 **So a family vacation with this many family members can't always go smoothly right? ;) Don't worry, nothing too dramatic will happen!**

 **James has yet another crush on a girl who is already taken lol**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


	4. Womanhood

**Hey guys! Here is another chapter! I should really be writing True Love Always Finds a Way but I have a little writer's block for it so I updated this again.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **The Hawaii adventure continues!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 4: Womanhood**

"Hey are you okay?" Jesse asked softly as he entered the bathroom. It was only around 7am when he was woken up by the sound of his girlfriend retching over the toilet.

"Yeah I just think it was something I ate last night." Stacie replied weakly, flushing the toilet.

Jesse helped Stacie to her feet before wrapping his arms around her.

"Why don't we get dressed and go down to get some fresh air?" The man suggested as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Okay." She replied, her voice muffled by his neck that she was currently nuzzling.

* * *

"You guys are up early." Jesse said with a laugh as he and Stacie arrived at the pool only to notice that Beca and Chloe were already there.

"We decided to spend some time down here before everyone woke up. Why are you guys awake so early?" Beca filled in, sitting up as she pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head so she could see Jesse and Stacie better.

"Stacie wasn't feeling very well this morning, so we've just been awake since." Jesse shrugged, taking a seat on the sun lounger next to Beca.

"You alright?" Chloe wondered in concern, realising that Stacie didn't look herself.

"Yeah, I think I just needed some fresh air." Stacie brushed off before she took a seat.

"Well at least you'll have peace until the family wake up." Chloe joked, standing up with a stretch. "You coming in the pool, Bec?" The redhead asked as she tied up her hair.

"Nah I'm good." Beca shook her head as she reached for her glass of lemonade before taking a drink.

"I'll come in." Jesse announced as he pulled his shirt over his head before following Chloe into the pool.

"Beca, I need to tell you something but you can't tell anybody." Stacie leaned over so she could whisper to the shorter brunette.

Beca furrowed her brow. "What's up?"

"You're going into town to get a new tattoo today, right?" Stacie asked and Beca nodded. "I need you to pick me something up." She added warily, her eyes glancing over to her boyfriend who was laughing in the pool with Chloe.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"A pregnancy test." Stacie whispered quietly before she began chewing on her bottom lip.

Beca almost choked on her own saliva in shock as she sat up. "You think you're pregnant?" She whispered, a grin spreading across her face. "Stacie, this is huge!"

"Shh! I don't want to get his hopes up, I want to make sure before I tell him." Stacie couldn't help but crack a smile herself as she looked over at her boyfriend again.

"Were you guys trying?" Beca wondered, keeping her voice down.

"Well a few months ago we just agreed to stop using protection and see what happened." Stacie shrugged with a smile.

"I think you guys will make awesome parents." Beca couldn't help but think back to when they were in high school, Jesse would constantly flirt with Stacie and she'd just roll her eyes and call him an idiot. Now they might be having a baby together. High school seems like it was a hundred years ago now.

* * *

Around 9am was when Hailee woke up, unfortunately though, she wasn't exactly pleasantly awoken. She went to her mother's room but there was no sign of her or Beca so she walked down the hall to her father's room instead.

She hesitantly knocked on the door and Aubrey was the one to answer. "Hey, Hailee." The blonde smiled down at the girl.

"Is Dad here?" She asked slowly and Aubrey furrowed her brow.

"No, he's downstairs."

"Good." Hailee rushed out as she entered the room, the woman closing the door behind her.

"What's wrong, Hailee?" The blonde asked softly as she took a seat on the bed next to the brunette, soothingly stroking her hair.

"I need your help." The 11 year old said quietly, nervously fiddling with the bed sheets. "I uh...just started my period…" She trailed off, staring at the floor as her cheeks burned.

Aubrey is Hailee's godmother, she was at Chloe's bedside the day she was born 11 years ago and Chloe had always told Hailee that if she ever needed someone other than her to talk to, go to Aubrey.

"Awww honey, it's nothing to be embarrassed about." Aubrey reassured, pulling the young girl into a hug, her heart warming at the fact that she came to her.

"I don't know where my mom is, she's not in her room so I came here." Hailee said, getting a little upset. To be honest, she didn't want to start her period, none of her friends had yet and she was going to be the only one.

"Sweetheart, don't cry." Aubrey got off the bed and knelt down in front of Hailee instead, holding onto her hands.

"I'm going to be the only one of my friends." The 11 year old sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"So was I." Aubrey said softly.

"You were?"

"I was only 10 when I got mine, it took your mom 2 years after me to get her's. Some girls start earlier or later than others, Hailee. I know how it feels to be the only one but before you know it all your friends will catch up and then you can all complain together." The blonde jokingly reassured.

Hailee let out a little laugh, wiping away the rest of her tears before throwing her arms around Aubrey's neck. "No one complains as much as Beca." The girl joked making her godmother laugh.

"I'm sure your mom's downstairs, why don't we go find her?" Aubrey suggested and Hailee pulled away with a cringe. "What's wrong?"

"Can you tell her? She has this thing with me growing up and I just don't want her to make a big deal of it in front of everyone."

The blonde sighed for a second before answering. "Alright, but she's going to want to talk to you as soon as I tell her."

"I know."

* * *

"Good morning." Aubrey greeted as her and Hailee made their way to the pool. By this time, Beca was already in town getting her tattoo (she didn't tell anyone what she was getting because it was going to be a surprise.) "I got this." She whispered to Hailee who nodded before making her way over to Taylor and James. "Hey." The blonde came up behind her best friend's sun lounger, placing her hands on the redhead's shoulders. "I need to talk to you." She whispered as she leaned down to Chloe's ear.

The redhead furrowed her brow, removing her sunglasses as she stood up.

Aubrey motioned for her to walk with her before she started talking. "First of all, I don't need you to announce this to the whole of Hawaii." The blonde began quietly and Chloe gasped.

"Are you pregnant?" The redhead's eyes widened as she whisper yelled.

"What? No!" Aubrey exclaimed, cringing at how loud she was being. She smacked Chloe on the arm before continuing. "Hailee's started her period." The blonde said in a hushed tone.

"What?" Chloe asked incredulously, spinning around so she could see Hailee. "Why-what?..." The redhead couldn't find any words before she walked away from her best friend to go to her daughter.

Aubrey just threw her arms in the air dramatically. Chloe is so predictable.

"Hey, you." Ryan came up behind his girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her, kissing the top of her head.

"You need to tell your ex to stop being so over dramatic." Aubrey rolled her eyes playfully as she laughed, glancing up at Ryan.

"What's she doing?" He wondered, watching the redhead as he slipped the straw of his drink into his mouth.

"About to make a huge scene about Hailee starting her period." The blonde said casually making Ryan choke on his drink.

"What?" The man coughed, wiping his mouth. "Her period? No way, she's only a little girl. My little baby." Ryan said sadly.

"Awww." Aubrey said sympathetically, rubbing her boyfriend's back soothingly.

"Hailee, come over here for a second." Chloe said calmly to her daughter who slowly stood up and made her way over to her mother.

"Did Aubrey tell you?" The 11 year old asked quietly, averting her eyes from her mom's.

"Baby, why didn't you tell me?" Chloe pulled Hailee in for a tight hug, resting her head on top of her daughter's.

"You weren't in your room so I went to Aubrey." The girl said quietly.

"Aww my baby girl is growing up." Chloe said a little too loudly for Hailee's comfort.

"Mom." She mumbled but Chloe just pulled her closer.

"Are you using the pads I gave you?" The 30 year old asked as she eventually pulled away and Hailee nodded, kinda just wanting the conversation to end. "I'm guessing Dad found out, he looks like he's seen a ghost." The redhead motioned over to the man with a laugh.

"Aubrey told him." Hailee groaned. Great, it seemed like the whole family was going to find out by the end of the night.

* * *

"Hey, babe? Are you almost finished in there? I really need to pee." Jesse knocked on their bathroom door. They were both getting ready to go meet the family downstairs for dinner, Stacie was just taking longer in the bathroom than Jesse's liking.

The door then opened but before Jesse could slip past his girlfriend, Stacie placed a hand on his chest to stop him, holding the other hand behind her back. "Close your eyes and hold your hands out."

"You've just came out of the bathroom, why should I trust you when you say that?" Jesse joked but did as he was told anyway.

The woman chewed on her bottom lip as she pulled the pregnancy test from behind her back with a little note on it that read 'You're going to be a daddy!' She placed it in Jesse's hands. "Open your eyes." Stacie whispered.

The man's eyes fluttered open and his jaw dropped as soon as he realised what was in his hands. "Oh my God." Was all he could say, looking back up at Stacie, his eyes already watering. "Is this for real?"

"Yes." Stacie smiled widely, feeling her own eyes welling up.

"I love you." Jesse cried as she threw his arms around his girlfriend, lifting her off the ground.

"I love you too." She returned before squealing as he spun her around in the air. The woman just giggled when Jesse set her down.

"What's funny?" He asked in amusement, wiping his eyes, looking down at the pregnancy test again.

"You're holding something I peed on." She chuckled and Jesse couldn't help but laugh too.

"Are we even mature enough to do this?" He joked, shaking his head with a laugh.

"We're having a baby." Stacie whispered, holding Jesse's face in her hands.

"We're having a baby." He echoed before pressing his lips against his girlfriend's. A kiss filled with love and adoration. They were going to be parents and they were going to be the best parents they could be.

* * *

"Where's Beca?" John asked Chloe, noticing the absence of his daughter. Everyone was already downstairs at the table apart from Beca. Surprise, surprise.

"Well we all know what she can't be doing since Chloe's here." Jesse joked, wiggling his eyebrows. Stacie and him had decided to keep their news to themselves for the time being.

"Well she could-" James started before Chloe kicked him under the table.

"Chloe. James." Cindy warned. You'd never think her children were now 24 and 30.

"She's upstairs taking the wrap off her tattoo." The redhead finally got a chance to reply to John.

"Do you know what it is yet?" He wondered and Chloe just shook her head with a shrug. "Oh here she comes now." The redhead pointed to her fiancée who walked towards the table, using her hand to cover her left wrist.

"I've got something to show my girls." Beca grinned, standing in between Hailee and Chloe's chairs.

"Beca." John warned with a furrowed brow. "I told to you when you got your first tattoo that you should never get a lover's name."

"Oh it's not Chloe's name." The brunette shrugged as she removed her hand to reveal two rows of roman numerals across her wrist. "You see the top row is 3.9.1992 Chloe's date of birth and the bottom row is 4.3.2011 Hailee's date of birth." Beca explained excitedly as everyone tried to get a look.

"That's so cool!" Hailee exclaimed, grabbing onto Beca's arm, admiring the tattoo.

"Baby, you really didn't have to do that." Chloe said softly, wrapping her arm around her fiancée.

"Of course I did. I love you guys, it's another way of saying how committed I am to you both." Beca smiled proudly and Chloe's heart instantly melted, not because her date of birth was on Beca's wrist, but because Hailee's was. The 24 year old really cared about her (soon to be official) stepdaughter and Chloe couldn't express how much that meant to her.

Everyone around the table 'awed' at them.

"C'mere weirdo." Chloe laughed, pulling Beca towards her by the back of the neck so she could kiss her.

* * *

Beca and Chloe were just ready to drift off to sleep that night when their room door opened. The redhead reached over and turned on the lamp so she could see that it was Hailee.

"Hailee what's wrong honey?" Chloe asked softly as the 11 year old walked over to her, rubbing her eye with one hand while the other was on her abdomen.

Beca was fighting to keep her eyes open at this point so she didn't even try to speak.

"It hurts." The girl whined. "Can I sleep with you guys?" She asked in a small voice. It wasn't often that Hailee slept with Chloe and Beca, mostly only when she had a nightmare or if there was a thunderstorm.

"Of course, baby." Chloe said quietly, nudging Beca who just hummed. "Beca, move over a little." She whispered to her fiancée, moving her over slightly since she was basically already sleeping.

Hailee crawled up in the bed in between her mother and Beca, slipping under the covers as Chloe kissed the top of her head.

"Night Mommy." Hailee whispered, leaning over to kiss Chloe on the cheek but couldn't help but smile softly at Hailee calling her 'mommy.' "Night Beca." She also kissed Beca on the cheek.

"Night kid." Beca managed to say, her eyes still closed.

Hailee turned onto her side, facing Beca, as did Chloe. The redhead draped her hand over her daughter to gently rub her abdomen for her to try and ease the pain.

The 11 year old sighed heavily as she closed her eyes, cuddling into one of Beca's arms. Whenever Hailee slept with them, Beca always woke up in an uncomfortable position because the young girl would always grab onto her somehow so she was unable to move. It was only Beca she did it to, Chloe would always wake up fine. The 24 year old didn't complain though, she loved little Hailee and for her to have a little comfort habit with her made her feel special.


	5. Typical Family Drama

**Hey guys! I've got a crazier schedule now with starting college and my job so I'll just try and update when I can!**

 **This will probably be the last Hawaii chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 5: Typical Family Drama**

The family decided to spend a relaxing afternoon at the beach together. Most of them were just relaxing, working on their tan but Beca, Hailee and Jesse were having a little kick about with a soccer ball.

"She gets past the last defender, takes a shot and scores!" Beca exclaimed dramatically as Hailee managed to dribble the ball past her before taking a shot and scoring into Jesse's goals (two hoodies acting as goal posts.) "And she wins the championship final for her team!" The woman ran up to the 11 year old and lifted her off her feet, making the girl laugh.

"Aw look at them." Cindy nudged her daughter beside her before pointing at Hailee and Beca.

"I know, my girls are so cute." Chloe cooed. She loved just watching Beca and Hailee interact, from Beca teaching the girl how to do something to them playing soccer together, Chloe adored it. "Beca!" The redhead called over and the brunette spun around at the call of her name before making her way over.

"What's up?" Beca asked, pushing her sunglasses to the top her head.

"You haven't put any sunscreen on since we left the hotel. C'mere." Chloe sat up and patted the space between her legs.

Cindy just chuckled beside them as Beca rolled her eyes before reluctantly sitting between Chloe's legs (something you wouldn't normally find her complaining about.)

"Do you wanna burn?" The redhead asked as she picked up the bottle of sunscreen.

"No." Beca sighed, rolling her eyes once again before flinching at the cold cream on her back.

Chloe laughed as she moved Beca's hair away from her neck.

"What's funny?" The brunette asked with a furrowed brow.

"I just noticed that you have another hickey." The redhead whispered quietly, trying not to laugh as she did so.

"Duuuude." Beca groaned, her hand flying up to her neck as she picked up Chloe's phone to look at her reflection. "I never give you one, you always do it to me!" She whined.

"Can't deny that you love it though." Chloe said quietly into her fiancée's ear as she massaged the sunscreen into her shoulders.

"I'm totally getting you back." The brunette shot back, narrowing her eyes. The redhead quickly finished helping Beca apply the sunscreen before she allowed the woman to stand up with a stretch.

Chloe glanced to her side for her water bottle, only to find it empty. She shrugged as she picked up Taylor's, knowing the girl-who was currently taking a walk with James-wouldn't mind. She took a drink and her eyes instantly widened at the taste before she coughed.

"You alright?" Beca asked, slapping Chloe on the back as she coughed.

"Here. Taste that." The redhead grimaced, handing the bottle to her fiancée.

"You just choked on it, why would I try it?" Beca scoffed.

"Just tell me that's what I think it is." The older woman pointed to the bottle as she coughed again.

The brunette furrowed her brow, taking a swig of it before spitting it out onto the sand. "Straight vodka." She said as she wiped her mouth, holding up the bottle.

"Mom are you hearing this?" Chloe asked, turning to the older woman.

"What's wrong, honey?" Cindy asked, taking off her sunglasses.

"Taylor's water bottle is full of vodka." Beca filled in, screwing the cap back on the bottle.

"When did you two turn into a pair of 80 year olds?" Cindy chuckled and Beca answered Chloe just looked at each other incredulously.

"Mom? You're not the slightest bit concerned that your niece is drinking straight vodka?" The redhead asked, highly confused at her mother's reaction.

The older woman sighed as she sat up. "Girls I've seen both of you at Taylor's age, both of you were drinking at 18. All I'm saying is don't be hypocrites." She said calmly.

Chloe scoffed. "Maybe if you had more control over me at that age, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant." The redhead shook her head and rolled her eyes as she stood up, grabbing the bottle from Beca before walking over to her cousin.

"Chloe wait!" Cindy called but it was no use.

"She's gonna flip her shit." Beca muttered as she watched her fiancée approach the teenager.

"That's exactly what I didn't want her doing." The older woman sighed.

"Hey Taylor, what the fuck is this?" The redhead tossed the bottle to the 18 year old who just stuttered on her words.

"What's going on?" James asked, coming between his cousin and sister.

"James, stay out of it." Chloe warned and the man backed away. "Where did you even get it from?" She asked, pointing at the bottle.

"None of your business. You can't tell me what to do anyway." Taylor held the bottle behind her back and smirked at Chloe.

"Oh you think you're so cool huh? Being this rebellious teenager who breaks all the rules. That's who you want to be?" The redhead laughed, shaking her head.

"At least I'm not pregnant." The 18 year old scoffed and the redhead clenched her fists by her side.

People have used her teenage pregnancy against her for what seems like forever.

"Stop using that against me!" Chloe exclaimed, giving Taylor a shove.

"Don't push me!" The teenager stepped forward and pushed her cousin back.

"Beca, you better step in before they actually hurt each other." Cindy tapped on the brunette as Chloe and Taylor began to catch the attention of the whole family.

The 24 year old began to make her way over to the scene, Chloe and Taylor now standing toe to toe, almost yelling in each other's faces. That was until the 18 year old lifted her hand and slapped the redhead hard on the face, almost making her stumble over.

Seeing someone hurt her fiancée just clicked something in Beca's brain, her breathing became heavier and her fists clenched so tight, her knuckles turned white. She ran to the pair and just before James could step in, Beca grabbed the collar of Taylor's shirt, forcefully pulling her away from Chloe. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her." She said through gritted teeth, the teenager's eyes filling with fear.

"Beca don't hurt her." Chloe pleaded, holding her cheek.

"Mommy are you okay?" Hailee asked quietly, her eyes filling with tears, obviously overwhelmed by the fight.

"Yeah honey, don't worry." Chloe reassured, pulling her daughter into a one armed hug. "James can you do something, instead of just standing there?" She asked, motioning to Beca who still had a tight grip of Taylor, still saying things that seemed to be scaring the shit out of the teenager.

"I'm not going near her! Last time I tried that, she punched me!" James protested dramatically.

"Man up dude, she's tiny." Jesse rolled his eyes as he brushed past James. He walked up behind Beca, grabbed her arms and held them against her body as he pulled her into him. "Hey, calm down." Jesse said calmly into Beca's ear as he directed her away from everyone. He was the one that usually had to calm her down when she was younger and had a few anger issues so he knew what he was doing.

While Jesse walked away with Beca, trying to calm her down, Taylor slowly approached her older cousin. "Chloe I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked with tears.

"You slapped my mom." Hailee said quietly to the teenager as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

The 18 year old's heart broke at Hailee's tone. "I'm sorry, honey."

"Hey Hailee, why don't you go over and see Dad. I need to talk to Taylor." Chloe urged, motioning over to Ryan. The young girl nodded before walking off. "Come on." She said calmly, wrapping an arm around her younger cousin's waist before they began to walk.

"She pulled the pregnancy card on her." James explained as he approached the rest of the family, placing his hands on his niece's shoulders from behind.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ryan stood up, shaking his head. "Hey, can you take Hailee away for a second?" He whispered to James who nodded, understanding what the older man was about to do. "Alright I wanna say something." Ryan said a little louder once Hailee answer James were out of earshot, walking to stand in front of everyone else. "If I ever hear anyone else giving Chloe shit about something that happened 11 years ago, I swear to God." The man warned seriously. "No one says it to me and guess what? I was the one that got her pregnant, just because she's the girl doesn't mean she should get the brunt end of it. For God sake, everyone here loves Hailee, yeah the way she was conceived was a mistake but I don't regret a second of it. It's pretty shitty when she has to hear her family make witty comments about her mom being a teenager when she was born. I know it's not just you guys, and Emily, Benji, Stacie, John and Kat I'm not aiming this at you but Cindy and Aubrey, I love you both but I've heard you guys pull the pregnancy card too and it really sucks having to listen to it."

Aubrey looked over at her best friend, feeling awful for all those times she made a comment about Chloe's teenage pregnancy without thinking how much it hurt the woman.

"You're right." Cindy said, shaking her head in shame. She didn't use it that often but whenever she got into an argument with Chloe, that topic always seemed to pop up.

Chloe and Taylor were still walking along the beach together, managing to have a mature conversation.

"Tay, I just don't want you to do something I did when I was younger. I was drunk that night Ryan and I had sex. Don't get me wrong I wouldn't trade Hailee for anything but it was hard only being 19 and having a kid, I don't want you to have to struggle like that. Especially when a lot of guys out there aren't like Ryan, hell that guy stuck with me through the pregnancy even after I told him I was gay." Chloe chuckled lightly, using her free hand to wipe away Taylor's tears.

"Everything's just went downhill ever since I quit gymnastics." The teenager muttered, looking down at her feet.

"You quit gymnastics?" Chloe asked softly, unaware of the information. It came as quite a surprise because Taylor loved gymnastics, she was very talented by this age after doing the sport for 13 years.

"All of my friends were going out to parties and stuff but I could never go because I was so busy with gymnastics. I felt left out so I quit. And now I'm just realising how much of a stupid idea it was because all my friends seem to do is go to parties, get drunk and have sex." The 18 year old wiped her eyes, shaking her head.

"You love gymnastics." The redhead said knowingly. "And it sounds like you have some shitty friends there."

"I know."

"If you find something you love, you shouldn't just give it up for some 'friends' who aren't worth it. Look at Beca, Emily and Stacie, they loved soccer! And still do, their dream was to lift that championship trophy and they did it. I always thought we'd be watching you at the Olympics." The older woman playfully nudged her cousin.

"Do you remember why I first wanted to do gymnastics?" Taylor asked with a soft smile.

Chloe just smiled down at the ground.

"I wanted to be just like my big cousin." The girl nudged the 30 year old. It's true, when Taylor was just a little girl, she got to watch Chloe at some of her gymnastics meets. The redhead was quite the gymnast in her day but when Hailee unexpectedly came along, she had to quit.

"And I don't want you to have to quit like I did. Please pick it up again, Tay. Do what I couldn't do." Chloe pleaded.

"I'll think about it." Taylor laughed.

"Chloe!" The redhead instantly recognised her fiancée's voice and turned around to find the said woman jogging up to her, looking a lot more calm than what she did. "Hey, I'm sorry for freaking you out Taylor, when someone hurts Chloe I get a little...crazy. No hard feelings?" Beca asked hopefully.

"No hard feelings." Taylor echoed with a smile. "I'm gonna go and talk to Hailee, I feel really bad for slapping you in front of her." The girl cringed before going off to face her little cousin.

"Hey, you okay?" Beca asked her fiancée, gently stroking her cheek.

"The real question is are you okay? Beca you always scare the shit out of me when you go all psycho." Chloe said seriously, holding the brunette's face in her hands.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry I scared you." The younger woman pouted, holding her hands over Chloe's.

"This has been an eventful afternoon, I need to get drunk tonight." The redhead laughed.

"I second that."

* * *

That evening after dinner, they all decided to spend some time by the bar much to Beca and Chloe's delight. Taylor had sworn she wasn't going to get drunk so she could be responsible for getting Hailee to bed in a while.

"Hey Stacie, it's not like you to not be drinking." Emily giggled. Stacie, Taylor and Hailee (obviously) were the only ones that didn't have alcohol on the table in front of them.

Beca began to choke on her drink as she came to realisation. Everytime she had asked about the pregnancy test, Stacie had just told her she hadn't taken it yet.

"Alright before she composes herself and steals my thunder." Stacie began with a laugh as she pointed at Beca who was currently getting slapped on the back from Chloe. "I'm pregnant." She announced, turning to Jesse with a loving smile.

"What? Oh my God!" Chloe exclaimed, getting out her seat to throw her arms around Stacie and Jesse from Behind. "Congratulations!" She squealed. Alright Chloe loved babies, okay?

Everyone began to congratulate the happy couple. When Beca had finally composed herself she also got up from her seat and stood behind Jesse's chair, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her chin on the top of his head. "I've known you for basically the whole of my life and I can't believe you're gonna be a dad, this is crazy." She said in disbelief before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "You guys are gonna make awesome parents." The short brunette said before returning to her seat.

"And hot." James slurred (he had been downing his drinks a lot faster than everyone else.)

Everyone just chuckled at him apart from Taylor who stood on his toes under the table.

* * *

It didn't take long till the empty glasses began to accumulate in the middle of the table. The 5 that had really been knocking it back were Beca, Chloe, Emily, James and surprisingly Aubrey. John, Kat and Cindy found this to be the perfect opportunity to share some embarrassing drunk stories about the 5 to the rest of the family.

"One time those two were only 17 and came home drunk." Cindy chuckled, pointing at Chloe and Aubrey.

"Oh I remember that night, I had to drag them home." Ryan laughed. "I only brought Aubrey to you because I knew her parents would probably kill her."

"I was close to killing her too after she threw up on my floor." Cindy joked, pointing at the blonde who was just drunkenly giggling.

"Oooooh you...were alittlerebel." Beca slurred in amusement, poking her fiancée's shoulder.

"Beca you can't talk." John chuckled and everyone else laughed.

"I can so talk!" The 24 year old protested giving her father a funny look.

"Beca had a habit of breaking into the liquor cabinet as a teenager." Kat playfully rolled her eyes.

"Cause she had no friends to party with!" Emily said loudly across the table, finding herself too funny.

"I love her drunk." Stacie laughed, motioning to the 21 year old who finished off her current drink.

"Emily I think that's enough for the night." Kat said to her daughter.

"You're enough for the night." Emily shot back, making zero sense as she stood up, grabbing onto the table for support. "I'm getting another drink." She slurred as she staggered slightly back to the bar.

"Emily." Benji sighed, going after his girlfriend.

"And where are you going?" Ryan chuckled in amusement as he watched Aubrey stumble out her chair before walking around the table to Chloe.

"Chloe?" The blonde tried to whisper but was heard by the whole table.

"Yeah?" The redhead matched her tone.

"You were right...Ry's reaaaaaally good in bed."

"Woah, hey!" Taylor protested, wildly waving her arms at Hailee.

"That's was the loudest whisper I've ever heard!" Ryan hissed, a blush creeping onto his cheeks as Chloe and Aubrey just laughed together.

"I think it's time that you took Hailee upstairs Taylor, this lot doesn't seem to be calming down anytime soon." Cindy said quietly to her niece.

The 18 year old nodded before her and Hailee stood up.

"Babyyyyy come say goodnight to mommy!" Chloe exclaimed, holding her arms out to her daughter who just groaned and reluctantly approached her drunk mother.

The redhead pulled the 11 year old onto her lap and wrapped her arms around her waist so she couldn't get back up.

"Awwwww are you going to bed?" Beca pouted at the girl.

Hailee only nodded and Beca placed her hands on her cheeks before kissing her on the top of the head.

"Night little one." The 24 slurred as she stood up to go and get another drink.

"Mom can I go now?" The girl sighed.

"But I loooooove yooooou." Chloe dragged out, repeatedly kissing her daughter on the cheek.

"But I'm tireeeeed." Hailee whined. Although Chloe and Beca were quite amusing when they were drunk, after a while it got pretty annoying for the 11 year old.

"Alright then baby girl, goodnight!" The redhead sang, finally letting the girl go.

Hailee kissed her father, telling everyone goodnight before she left with Taylor.

"You lot are going to be rough in the morning." Kat chuckled, shaking her head at the drunk adults.

"You know Chloe's first girl on girl kiss was with me." Aubrey announced with a laugh, holding onto Chloe's shoulder to keep her from falling over.

Oh the shit you find out when alcohol is involved.

"Woah." Beca said, glancing between her fiancée and Aubrey, imagining the two making out.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Emily began to chant, banging her fist on the table.

"Oh my God." Ryan groaned, holding his face in his hands.

"Wow, maybe we should head upstairs too." John suggested to Kat and Cindy.

"Do iiiiiit." Beca urged on. She'd probably have a different answer if she was sober.

Aubrey took a seat on Chloe's lap before hooking an arm around her neck, pulling her in for a rough kiss.

"I'm not gonna let them forget this." Stacie laughed, snapping a picture of the women on her phone.

A crazy night like that can only mean one thing. Killer hangovers the next day...

* * *

 **So yeah I think the next chapter, the girls will be back home, probably starting wedding planning!**

 **Hope you're enjoying the story so far!**


	6. Sick Day

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay, I've been super busy!**

 **Hope you all enjoy this anyway and let me know what you thought!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 6: Sick Day**

They were finally back in LA, on their way home from the airport. James and Taylor flew to Hawaii from LA so they were going to stay with Chloe and Beca for the night before catching their flight back out to Georgia the next day.

"Is she sleeping?" Beca asked quietly as she looked in her rearview mirror.

"Yeah." Taylor whispered, smiling at Hailee who was sat between the her and James, using the teenager's arm as a pillow. It was just past midnight so they were all tired, pining for bed, especially James and Taylor who had to be back at the airport at 6am for their next flight.

The 11 year old groaned as she woke up, rubbing her eye. "My head hurts." She whined.

"Aw honey, we'll be home soon." Chloe turned around in her seat to look at her daughter, placing a hand on the girl's knee.

"Here take a drink." James said softly as he handed his bottle of water to his niece and she took a drink from it.

"Try and stay awake so you can say goodbye to James and Taylor tonight because you won't see them again before they leave." Beca added just as they stopped at the traffic lights.

"Mhm." Hailee mumbled tiredly.

* * *

"Here we go with the big dramatic goodbye." Beca rolled her eyes playfully watching Hailee wrap her legs around her uncle as he lifted her up.

The 11 year old had already said goodbye to Taylor which had taken long enough.

"Carry me to bed, uncle JJ." The girl asked in a small voice.

"You didn't even want to hug me goodbye, you just wanted me to carry you to bed!" James protested jokingly.

"She's a 'wee chancer' as my grandpa would say." Beca laughed, poking Hailee in the back. The 24 year old talked about her Scottish grandfather (John's father) a lot but Chloe and Hailee were still yet to meet him.

James chuckled before he made his way upstairs with his niece still attached to him.

Hailee yawned as she unhooked her legs from James as they entered her bedroom.

"Right give me one last hug before I go to bed." James said, pulling the 11 year old in for a tight hug before kissing the top of her head.

"Night." Hailee said quietly into his shirt.

"Goodnight sweetheart, I love you and I'll see you soon okay?" James said softly and the 11 year old pulled away, smiling tiredly up at him.

In the next room, Beca and Chloe had just quickly gotten changed and then climbed into bed.

"I'll drop them off at the airport." The redhead said as she snuggled up to her fiancée who was setting an alarm on her phone.

"I'll do it, it's fine." Beca chuckled, placing her phone on her nightstand before turning off the lamp.

"Are you sure? You drove us home from the airport." Chloe lowered her voice once the lights went out, reaching forward to drape her arm across Beca's abdomen.

"I slept on the plane though, you didn't." Beca whispered back, only slightly being able to make out Chloe's face in the darkness. "Just go to sleep and don't worry about it okay?" The brunette laughed quietly, allowing her head to sink into her pillow.

"I love you." Chloe sighed contently as she relaxed, letting her heavy eyelids finally close.

"I love you too." Beca only managed to mumble in return before she fell asleep.

* * *

Chloe woke up at around 10am the next morning feeling pretty refreshed. She left Beca sleeping knowing she only got home a couple of hours ago. The redhead made her way downstairs, hearing the TV on as she reached the foot of the stairs figuring that Hailee was already up.

"Are you alright?" The redhead asked softly as she entered the living room, finding Hailee lying on the couch snuggled up with her blanket and teddy bear.

The 11 year old whined and shook her head, not taking her eyes away from the TV.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chloe got down on her knees in front of the couch and placed her hand against her daughter's forehead. "Are you not feeling well?" She asked gently with a frown. "You're burning up a little."

"My throat and head hurts." The girl's voice sounded like her sinuses were blocked. She was pale and sweaty too, she was obviously sick.

"Aww sweetheart, I'll go get you some medicine to take that fever down okay?" The girl nodded at her mother as she watched her walk back out the room.

Chloe walked back up the stairs and went to her and Beca's bedroom since they kept all the medication in their bathroom. Beca was no longer in bed and a cough from the bathroom signalled where she was.

"Morning." The 30 year old said as she walked in on Beca taking her epilepsy meds at the sink.

"Hey." Beca replied after she swallowed her pills before grabbing her toothbrush.

"Are you doing anything today?" The redhead asked, looking at Beca in the mirror.

"No, why?" Beca glanced down and squeezed some toothpaste onto her toothbrush, feeling Chloe's arm reach past her head to open the medicine cabinet.

"Hailee's sick and I've got those meetings today so will you be able to watch her?" The redhead asked, placing one hand on her fiancée's shoulder as her other one was trying to find the medicine.

"Of course." Beca replied and just as she was about to put her toothbrush in her mouth, Chloe's arm brushed against her forehead.

"You're hot." The older woman said with a furrowed brow, pulling her arm away.

"Thanks. You should see me when I haven't just rolled out of bed." Beca joked and just as she was about to start brushing her teeth, she got interrupted again.

"No I mean your head's hot. Are you sick too?" The taller woman asked, holding her hand against a reluctant Beca's forehead.

"Dude your hands are always freezing, that's why. I'm not sick." The brunette rolled her eyes and pulled her fiancée's hand away from her head.

"You better not be, you're a pain in the ass when you're sick." Chloe teased, pushing her cold hand up the back of Beca's shirt making her curse at how cold it was. The redhead just laughed as she finally picked up the medicine before giving Beca a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you downstairs."

* * *

"Careful, it's hot." Beca warned, handing Hailee the bowl of chicken soup she had made after the girl sat up properly. Ever since Chloe had left, Beca and Hailee had just been lounging on the couch together while watching old videos the 24 year old had on a hard drive. There were videos from Beca and Chloe growing up to when they had actually met and started dating. Hailee loved watching them. "Look here's a video of me teaching you how to play soccer when you were just little." The older brunette pointed to the screen and she selected the video.

"Woah, I was so small." Hailee chuckled before gently blowing the soup on her spoon. She had certainly perked up a little since her medicine had kicked in.

"Hey, Hailee!" Chloe's voice called from behind the camera on the video.

"Yeah?" Little 4 year old Hailee replied, running up to the camera.

"Is Beca teaching you how to play soccer?" The redhead asked enthusiastically and the 4 year old nodded in excitement.

"Yeah! I'm going to be just like her when I'm bigger!"

You could see 18 year old Beca in the background, juggling the soccer ball with her feet as a grin spread across her face.

"You were a cute kid." Beca commented as she stopped the video.

"I'm not cute now?" The 11 year old mockingly pouted.

"Not now that I think you're making me sick." Beca joked before coughing. "Why is your mom always right?" She rolled her eyes before coughing again.

"Because moms are always right. And you couldn't have caught it from me that fast! We obviously just got it at the same time." Hailee rolled her eyes as she took another spoonful of her soup.

"Ever notice that we're always the ones to get sick? Never your mom." Beca said as she scrolled through the videos on the TV. She was right, Chloe barely got sick, it was always herself and Hailee that had to suffer.

"Hmm." The 11 year old hummed in agreement, stretching her legs out so they draped over Beca's lap.

"Oh my God, this is a video of me and Emily at our parents' wedding." Beca covered her mouth with her hand as she played the video.

"That's you and Emily?" The girl asked incredulously.

The video was of Beca and Emily in their flower girl dresses before they had even left for the wedding.

"Yeah I was 10 and she was 7."

"You both look so young aww." Hailee giggled.

"Wow look at us." Beca laughed as her and Emily started fighting about something in the video.

"I love how she's not even that much shorter than you." Hailee laughed, pointing at the screen with her spoon.

Beca playfully slapped the girl's legs. "And then in a split second, we were best friends again. It was always like that growing up." She chuckled, pointing at the TV as her and Emily starting hugging and laughing.

"Have you and mom decided on a wedding date yet?" The 11 year old wondered.

"We were thinking maybe August since that's the month when we first met." Beca shrugged, stopping the video.

"What was the exact date you guys met?" Hailee asked curiously.

"30th."

"Why don't you get married on the 30th then?" The young girl wondered as she finished off her soup, handing the bowl to Beca.

A small smile appeared on the woman's face. She still couldn't believe she was getting to marry the girl of her dreams. They had only talked about possible dates but if they were wanting to get married any time soon, they had to get planning. "I'll talk about it with her." Beca said simply before taking Hailee's bowl to the kitchen, feeling her body ache as she walked. Damn Chloe for being right.

"What time will mom be home?" The 11 year old asked Beca as she came back into the living room.

Beca picked up the vapor rub from the table and unscrewed the lid before answering. "Uh…" She took a look at her watch. "Just before dinner I think. Hey, why don't we get some more of this on you and then we can take a nap. How does that sound?" The older brunette asked as she scooped some of the vapor rub out with her fingers.

Hailee nodded her head as she sat up slightly, allowing Beca to sit on the edge of the couch in front of her. The 24 year old moved the girl's shirt down a little so she could apply the vapor rub to her chest. "When do I get more medicine?" The 11 year old asked as she turned around so Beca could rub some of the vapor rub onto her back.

"Another hour yet kid, you feeling bad again?" The woman asked softly, wiping her hand on a tissue. The girl nodded as she settled back down, feeling Beca's hand pressed against her forehead. "You're temperature is still down so why don't you take a nap and when you wake up you can get more medicine?"

"Okay." Hailee said quietly. "Can you lie with me?" She added, moving along slightly so there was room beside her.

"When do I ever miss out on a nap opportunity?" Beca asked with a laugh before moving into the space beside Hailee, pulling her into her as she kissed the top of her head.

The girl snuggled up to Beca as she closed her eyes, almost immediately falling asleep. It didn't take long for the 24 year old to drift off to sleep as well.

* * *

Chloe arrived home later on to find her fiancée and daughter snuggled up on the couch together. Finding the sight absolutely adorable, she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the two. The redhead uploaded it to Instagram with the caption 'Sick day for my girls' punctuated with appropriate emojis.

She hated when Beca or Hailee were sick because she knew she couldn't do much for them. Plus Beca complains every 0.5 seconds when she's ill…

* * *

 **What did you guys think? I might add a second part to this sick day if you guys want!**

 **I briefly mentioned Beca having a Scottish grandfather. As some of you may not know, I'm indeed Scottish so I thought I'd like to include my own nationality in the story. You guys want to meet him?**


	7. The Baby Whisperer

**This chapter is a little short so I apologise for that guys!**

 **I'm open to any ideas you have so if you have any, you can PM me here or DM me on Instagram (fluent_in_movie_quotes)**

 **Hope you enjoy this anyway, let me know what you thought :)**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 7: The Baby Whisperer**

Beca had definitely went downhill as the night went on. Her and Chloe had been in bed for a good hour and a half and she still couldn't sleep, she was tossing and turning, kicking the duvet off before pulling it back on again. She was a mess and a nightmare to sleep beside.

"Shhhh." Chloe soothed softly as she reached over and gently rubbed Beca's back. The redhead knew she wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon so she was currently on her laptop, writing some of her new book.

Beca whined as she kicked the duvet off her again as a flush of heat ran through her body again. She had only just taken a couple of pills so she was still waiting on them kicking in.

The window was open and the AC was on, Chloe was freezing but Beca had a fever and didn't want her overheating. "You alright baby?" The older woman asked sympathetically and Beca rolled over so she was lying on her back.

"I'm too hot." The brunette grumbled as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Why don't you take your shirt off?" Chloe suggested softly, pushing her fiancée's hair away from her sweaty face. Beca didn't sleep in much anyway, normally just a t-shirt and her underwear, as she pointed out many times, she didn't like wearing pants when she didn't need to.

With a groan, the 24 year old sat up and pulled off her shirt, throwing it onto the floor. She threw herself back into the bed before snuggling up to Chloe, feeling cold again now that she was completely topless.

"Better?" Chloe asked as she shut her laptop down before placing it on the night stand.

Beca only hummed, letting her eyes close so she could try and go to sleep.

* * *

"Aww my poor sick babies." Chloe pouted sympathetically as her eyes shifted from Hailee to Beca. The two were sitting at the breakfast bar, both wrapped in blankets, silently sipping on soup.

The redhead was sitting opposite them, typing on her laptop.

"What time is it?" Beca asked, sounding like she was losing her voice.

"12:30." Chloe replied, checking the time on the corner of her screen.

"I have rehearsal at 3." Beca said weakly before taking another spoonful of soup.

"Rehearsal?" Chloe furrowed her brow at her fiancée. "For?..." She trailed off.

"The MTV Movie Awards next weekend, I'm performing remember?"

"Oh yeah. That's next weekend? I didn't realise how close they were." Chloe said as she looked back at her screen. "You can't go to rehearsal though, not when you're like this." The redhead shook her head as she began typing again.

"I have to." The brunette whined.

"If I'm stuck here, so are you." Hailee said quietly before coughing.

"Babe, you can't go." The older woman chuckled in amusement at how ridiculous Beca was being. "It's only Saturday, you've got a week to rehearse."

The 24 year old rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly before continuing to eat her soup.

* * *

"You're the cutest little dude ever." Jesse tickled his little 5 month old nephew, Nathan. Now that Stacie is pregnant, Jesse immediately volunteered himself and his girlfriend to babysit his sister's baby.

"You're gonna be an awesome dad." Stacie smiled as she watched her boyfriend sit down beside her on the couch, holding Nathan on his lap so he was facing him.

Jesse smiled softly back at her before looking back at Nathan.

The little boy reached his chubby little hand out to Jesse with an adorable smile on his face.

"He loves his uncle Jesse." Stacie said in a baby voice as she scooted closer to her boyfriend, wrapping an arm around him as she watched Nathan.

"Do you think we're gonna be any good at this when we have our own baby?" The woman asked in amusement, softly stroking the 5 month old's cheek who laughed and reached for her hand.

"Well so far we've only fed him and that seemed to go okay." Jesse laughed. "It's almost time to put him down for a nap." He added after checking his watch but just as he stood up, the baby started crying. "Hey, hey. What's wrong, buddy?"

"We were doing so well." Stacie whined as she stood up too, pulling out her phone.

"What're you doing?" The man glanced at his girlfriend as he held Nathan close to him, softly rocking him in attempt to get him to calm down.

"Calling Chloe to ask her what to do." Stacie shrugged as she dialled the redhead's number.

"Oh come on." Jesse laughed. "He only just started crying. We can't just run to Chloe whenever we don't know what to do."

"Let's be real Jess, I'm the youngest in my family and so are you, we have no idea what we're doing."

* * *

"Hey Stacie." Chloe set her phone back down on the counter as she hit the speakerphone button.

"We need your help." The other woman quickly said and a cry could be heard in the background making Beca set her spoon down as she closed her eyes.

"Is that a baby?" Hailee asked in confusion.

"He's my nephew." Jesse filled in.

"And he won't stop crying, what do we do?" Stacie added.

Chloe found it pretty endearing that the couple turned to her when they needed baby help. "Have you checked his diaper?" The redhead asked before taking a sip of her tea.

The two adults went silent for a second down the line before they started arguing about who was going to check.

The 30 year old sighed. "While you two argue over that I'm gonna come over, you both sound like you could use some help." She rolled her eyes but she was actually quite glad she could get away from Beca's sulking for a little while. Don't get her wrong, she loved helping her fiancée out when she was ill but she's not gonna lie, the brunette loves to complain about it.

* * *

"Oh my God, thank God you're here." Stacie said in relief when Chloe appeared. The younger woman was walking around the living room, softly rubbing Nathan's back as she held him close, trying to get him to calm down.

"Did you check his diaper?" Chloe asked as she removed her jacket before placing it on the table.

"Yeah, he's fine." Jesse said.

"Hey, baby." The redhead said softly as she took Nathan from Stacie's arms. "Shhh." She soothed, holding him close to her chest. "He's a handsome little guy."

Jesse and Stacie just watched on in silence, in awe with how natural this was to Chloe.

"Here's something that always got Hailee to stop crying." Chloe said before she softly began to sing. "Hey Jude, don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better, remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."

Nathan stopped crying to the sound of the redhead's gently voice, using his little hand to clutch onto Chloe's shirt the best he could.

"How?..." Jesse asked incredulously at how quickly Chloe got him to stop. "You're like the baby whisperer."

The 30 year old just laughed as she picked up Nathan's pacifier off the table before giving it to him. "I've been a mom for 11 years. Trust me as soon as you have your own little one, it'll all come naturally."

"Are you sure? Not gonna lie, I'm so scared." Stacie said genuinely, looking at Nathan in Chloe's arms.

"Yeah." Jesse agreed, softly rubbing his girlfriend's back.

"If I could do it when I was 19, I'm sure you guys will be fine." The older woman reassured.

"I'll go put him down for his nap." Jesse offered, carefully taking his nephew from Chloe, thanking God that he didn't start crying again before he left the room.

"How are you feeling?" Chloe asked the other woman as she walked over to the couch to take a seat beside her.

"I don't know if I can do this." Stacie laughed nervously as she dragged her hand down her face.

"Hey, you'll be fine." The redhead wrapped an arm around Stacie and pulled her into her side. "I was the same when I was pregnant with Hailee. I was clueless, I thought I'd never be able to raise a baby. Just like I had Ryan, you'll have Jesse by your side to help you out. Plus I'll always be happy to help out if you ever needed it."

"Thanks, Chloe." The younger woman turned to the redhead, offering her half a smile with teary eyes.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, pregnancy can be a bitch but you'll manage through that too." Chloe laughed as she wiped Stacie's stray tear away with her thumb.

The brunette nodded with a small laugh. "How is Hailee feeling anyway?" She asked, changing the subject.

"She's slowly feeling better. Beca's sick too though." Chloe pulled out her phone to text her fiancée.

"Do you think she'll be better for the awards next week?" Stacie asked as the redhead typed out a text to Beca.

"Yeah, she should be."

* * *

"I'm gonna get fat." Stacie whined as she stood in front of the mirror in her and Jesse's bedroom, only in her underwear. She ran her hand over her still flat abdomen as Jesse came up behind her.

"You'll still be as beautiful as ever." The man said softly as he placed his hands on her hips before kissing her neck. "What do you think it'll be, boy or girl?" He asked, gently grazing his fingers down her midsection.

"Hmm." The woman hummed as she thought about it. "I think it'll be a boy."

"Yeah me too." Jesse smiled, kissing her on the shoulder. "You know what also gets bigger when you're pregnant?" He had a smirk on his face as he reached up and cupped his girlfriend's bra clad breasts.

"Shut up." Stacie rolled her eyes and playfully elbowed him in the stomach, making him flinch.

He just laughed as she shoved him before climbing into bed. "You're so aggressive."

* * *

 **Did you guys like the little bit of Jesse and Stacie? I'm wanting to include more of the other characters to. Like Beca's grandfather, a few of you wanted to meet him so I'll include him soon.**

 **I know it was short but I couldn't really think of anything else to write for this chapter.**

 **Again, ideas are always welcome :)**


	8. Just The Three of Us

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy.**

 **Are you guys still reading this? There was a significant drop in reviews for the last chapter, let me know if there's anything you want me to add to make it better!**

 **I hope you enjoy this though :)**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 8: Just The Three of Us**

By the time Monday came, Beca and Hailee were feeling a lot better. The 11 year old had been to school that day and Beca had managed to go the rehearsal with Jesse. At the MTV Movie Awards, Beca was going to perform her song 'Closer' which was actually a duet with Jesse so he was joining her for the awards.

"How are you getting on?" Chloe asked her daughter who was finishing off her homework. The two were sitting at the breakfast bar and Beca was cooking dinner while chatting on her phone.

"Okay..." The 11 year old replied distractedly and Chloe stood up and walked over to the fridge.

"Babe, do you want a glass of wine?" The redhead asked as she pulled the bottle out of the fridge.

Beca gave Chloe a thumbs up over her shoulder, as she was still busy talking on the phone. The redhead went on to pour two glasses of wine before placing the bottle back in the fridge.

The 24 year old groaned when she finally came off the phone, taking the glass that Chloe was handing her.

"What's wrong?" The older woman asked as they both took a seat opposite Hailee.

"Jesse can't make the show on Sunday. He says he's got to fly out and see his family for something." Beca sighed before taking a drink.

"Do you know what you're gonna do about your performance?" Chloe asked gently.

The younger woman just shrugged. "I'll try and find someone else, if not I'll just sing it myself."

"Hey guys?" Hailee spoke up with a cocked eyebrow, grabbing the couple's attention. "Put your hands down like this." The girl demonstrated by placing her hand flat on the counter.

Chloe and Beca gave each other a weird look before reluctantly following the 11 year old's instructions. "Why?" The redhead asked slowly.

Hailee leaned forward and took a look at her mother and Beca's fingernails. "Why do lesbians always have short nails?" She asked innocently and Beca almost choked on nothing while Chloe's eyes just widened.

"Where did you hear that?" The older woman finally asked her daughter, furrowing her brow.

"I heard someone talking about it in school. I didn't know if it was true or not but I guess it is." The girl shrugged, motioning to the two women in front of her. "Why though?" She asked again, tilting her head slightly.

"Uhhh...Beca?" Chloe turned to her fiancée for help to explain.

The older brunette took a second to think about it after narrowing her eyes at Chloe for giving her the responsibility of explaining. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I'm just gonna come right out and say it...If we didn't have short nails, sex would hurt." Beca just shrugged and Chloe elbowed her because she totally could've explained that in a more subtle way.

Hailee's eyes widened as she blushed. "Oh my God forget I asked." She rushed out before looking back down at her homework awkwardly.

Beca chuckled before taking another sip of wine.

"Am I coming to the awards?" Hailee asked, quickly changing the subject.

The 24 year old shook her head before swallowing.

"What? Why not?" The girl whined, looking at her mother.

"You've got school the next day, you're staying with dad." Chloe explained.

"Aww." Hailee pouted. "That's not fair."

"If it was up to me, I'd let you have the Monday off school but your mom used to be a teacher so…" Beca trailed off with a laugh, earning a playful shove from her fiancée.

"Mom, please!" The 11 year old pleaded.

"See? You got that idea in her head now." Chloe rolled her eyes and shook her head at Beca. "No, Hailee."

"Becaaaa." The girl whined, giving the older brunette her best puppy dog face.

"Sorry kid. Mom's in charge." The 24 year old shrugged apologetically and the girl started packing up her now finished homework.

"Fine." She sighed before grabbing her stuff and leaving the room.

"Why do you always make me out the be the bad one?" Chloe hissed as she stood up.

"Hardly." Beca scoffed with a laugh.

"Oh come on, you'd let her get away with murder if you could. You're like Ryan 2.0." Chloe rolled her eyes as she placed her glass down on the counter.

"Why are you so pissed off?" Beca asked in amusement, turning around in her chair so she could see Chloe.

"I'm not." The redhead sighed.

"Alright then." The brunette scoffed, leaving the room unconvinced. Beca knew not to keep at the other woman because she knew the reason why she was being all snappy. PMS. The younger woman went into the living room to sit on the couch and it didn't even take Chloe 5 minutes before joining her.

The redhead sighed heavily as she lay down on the couch at the opposite end of Beca.

"You okay?" The brunette asked, lifting Chloe's legs so they were resting over her lap.

The 30 year old nodded as her fiancée began gently running her hand along her leg.

Chloe and Beca argued and fought a lot (way more than what they did when they were younger) but they never lasted longer than a day, it doesn't take them long to get back to their lovey dovey selves. Their family always gets concerned whenever they fight in front of them but Chloe and Beca both know that they'd never break up.

"I just thought of something." Beca smiled as she turned to the older woman.

"What?" The redhead asked.

"You can sing with me on Sunday!" The brunette exclaimed but Chloe didn't seem as excited.

"Beca, I can't sing in front of all those people. I'm not like you." She said apologetically because Beca was obviously excited about the idea. "Plus some of your choreography is insane, I can't keep up with that."

"Oh come on, you're a beautiful singer and I've seen you dance before, you're really good." The 24 year old encouraged.

Chloe scoffed. "You've only seen me dancing after I've had a few vodkas in me."

"You used to be a gymnast, what's the difference?" Beca shrugged with a laugh.

"I haven't been to gymnastics in like 12 years." The redhead rolled her eyes at her fiancée.

"Please just think about it?" The younger woman pleaded.

* * *

And so she thought about it (which really just turned into Beca pleading her whenever she got the chance) before finally agreeing to help the other woman out. Beca brought her fiancée to the next rehearsal so she could get her caught up with the choreography. Unfortunately it wasn't going smoothly, Chloe was struggling more than what they expected.

"You got this, babe." Beca gave Chloe a reassuring hand on her back as they had to stop once again because of the redhead's timing.

The 30 year old let out a frustrating sigh as she wiped her brow. She was definitely not cut out for this, she wasn't like Beca. The younger woman has always been so fit, from playing soccer all the time, to dancing around the stage with what seems like infinite energy. Chloe didn't know how she did it. "Can we take a break?" She asked and Beca glanced at her choreographer, Sarah who nodded before telling all the dancers to take 5.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked softly as Chloe walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her waist, resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Cramps." The redhead whined quietly, nuzzling into her fiancée's neck. All she wanted to do was go home and snuggle up with Beca on the couch but she knew this week was the only chance to rehearse.

"Hm." The brunette hummed, gently turning the older woman away from her before pulling her close to her body again, allowing her hands to softly massage Chloe's abdomen. "Has it started yet?"

"Not yet." The redhead replied with a sigh, really just wanting her period to hurry up already so she could get it over with.

"Exercise will help." Beca removed her arms from around Chloe.

"I'm calling bullshit on whoever made that up." The older woman muttered.

"Let's go through the chorus one more time before everyone comes back." The 24 year old suggested, not really giving her fiancée a choice.

Chloe sighed and reluctantly straightened herself up beside Beca.

"We'll just go slow, alright?" The brunette said softly before she began to sing the chorus slower than it should be as she allowed Chloe to follow her with the dance.

* * *

(Song Used - Closer by The Chainsmokers)

So baby pull me closer in the backseat of your Rover  
That I know you can't afford  
Bite that tattoo on your shoulder  
Pull the sheets right off the corner  
Of the mattress that you stole  
From your roommate back in Boulder  
We ain't ever getting older

* * *

"See! You can do it." Beca praised as they came to a stop.

"Yeah but I can't do it as fast as you!" Chloe whined.

"Chloe, you're stressing out, just chill out alright? Everything will be fine." The younger woman reassured.

The redhead knew how much this meant to her fiancée, it was her job after all so she didn't want to let her down. Chloe had a huge amount of respect for Beca, she couldn't imagine herself doing what the brunette does, yeah she was in an acapella group in college but she was always on stage with 8 other girls. It was only last year during Beca's world tour, at one of the concerts she collapsed on the stage and took a seizure. Even then, she still came back out later on and finished the show. She didn't want to let her fans down. Chloe knew if it wasn't for Beca she wouldn't be in the spotlight as much as she was (of course her books still have done really well for her) and sometimes it can be overwhelming like the time a story about how their relationship started had leaked and Chloe freaked out. In the end Beca took care of everything and denied that they were involved with each other while she was still in school and that they only began dating a couple of years after she graduated.

* * *

Sunday night.

"Daddy quick! Beca's about to come on." Hailee called for her father as her and Aubrey were already on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. The 11 year old had no idea her mom was going to be up on that stage too, Chloe wanted to surprise her.

"Alright I'm coming." Ryan chuckled, sitting down in the space between his girlfriend and daughter just as the music started.

At first it was just Beca and her backup dancers. No Chloe.

"She looks so pretty." Hailee commented as the camera gave a close up of the 24 year old on stage.

As the second verse was approaching, Beca said into her microphone "Ladies and gentlemen please make some noise for my beautiful fiancée!" She had a huge grin on her face as she motioned to Chloe who strutted on stage with this new found confidence, singing the second verse. The audience cheered and whistled loudly much to the redhead's surprise.

"Oh my God." Ryan and Aubrey said in unison as Hailee's jaw dropped.

"Mom?" She said in disbelief. A huge smile spread across her face as a sense of pride rushed through her body.

"I knew she could sing but holy shit." Ryan laughed, in awe of his ex's voice. He remembers Chloe's acapella days but they were nothing compared to the way she was performing tonight.

"Look how confident she is." Aubrey smiled.

"It's cause Beca's there." The 11 year old said knowingly, watching the way the two women looked at each other on stage. She loved how happy Beca made her mother and she couldn't wait for the day she was officially her step-mother.

* * *

The song ended with Beca and Chloe holding hands and the audience erupted into applause and cheers.

"I knew you could do it." The brunette wrapped Chloe in her arms as she spoke in her ear.

"That was amazing." Chloe confessed. All those nerves were worth it. She broke away from the hug and kissed her fiancée, earning more whistles from the crowd.

* * *

"I wanna talk to you about something." Chloe said quietly as Beca came out of their bathroom and climbed into bed. They decided to skip out on the after party and come home after the awards, not really feeling up to partying.

"Yeah?" The brunette said distractedly as she unlocked her phone while pulling the duvet over herself.

"Hey, listen to me." The redhead said softly, taking Beca's phone away from her for a second. "I need your full attention."

"What's wrong?" Beca asked in concern, furrowing her brow at the redhead.

"Nothing's wrong, I've just been thinking a lot about something lately."

"Mhm?" Beca hummed, still skeptical.

"I want another baby." Chloe said quickly, averting her eyes from Beca, scared of her reaction.

Beca laughed loudly but when Chloe kept a straight face, she immediately stopped. "Oh you were serious?"

"Yes." The older woman said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She had no idea why her fiancée thought she was joking.

The younger woman shifted uncomfortably. "Why?" She stupidly asked after an awkward silence.

"Well we're getting married-"

Beca quickly cut her off. "That doesn't mean we have to have a baby."

"I love you-"

"That also doesn't-"

"Beca why are you getting so defensive about this?" Chloe asked incredulously.

"I don't want a baby." The 24 year old almost laughed at how that was so unclear to her fiancée. "We've got Hailee, I already treat her like my own daughter."

"Would you ever want to have a baby with me?" Chloe asked, honestly a little hurt by Beca's reaction.

"I don't know Chloe, I'm only 24, I'm not ready for that kind of stuff." The brunette said in defence.

"I was 19 when I had Hailee, you're never ready until you're actually put in that position." Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca's excuse. "I'm not getting any younger, Beca."

"I'm sorry Chloe but I'm not cut out for this. It was hard enough for me when I first found out you had a daughter but she grew on me and I knew if I wanted to be with you, I had to understand that she was always gonna be your first priority. I've always just imagined it being the three of us." Beca explained, deciding to keep looking ahead because she could see that tears were welling up in Chloe's eyes from the corner of her own eye.

The redhead was going to speak but instead just turned away from Beca, turning off her lamp as a silent tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

 **Uh oh! Some tension between Chloe and Beca, how will they resolve this one?**

 **What's your thoughts? Are you with Chloe and would like to see them with a baby or are you with Beca and totally against the idea? Let me know what you think.**


	9. Frustration

**I'm sorry for the wait guys but II'm really busy with work and college now, this was a lot easier when I was in high school. I barely have time now but I'm trying my best. I also need to update True Love Always Finds a Way.**

 **Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 9: Frustration**

The next day was very tense between the couple after the events of last night. They hadn't said much to each other but when they did, the conversation didn't last long.

"I just got an email from coach Corcoran." Beca said aloud. Her and Chloe were both on their laptops, pretty much avoiding awkward conversation between each other. The brunette glanced up from her screen to find Chloe just looking at her. They just stared, straight faced at each other for a moment. "Alright, I won't tell you then." Beca grumbled, looking back down at her laptop.

"Beca, what the hell?! I didn't even say anything, you just stared at me for a solid 10 seconds." The redhead flipped.

This was how easily they were pissing each other off.

"That's exactly the point, you didn't say anything." Beca shot back. "You know what? It doesn't matter." She sighed before going on to read the email herself.

* * *

Hello Beca.

Great news, the team made it to the championship final once again! As you know Barden hasn't won since your senior year so the girls don't have much faith. I'm trying to round up members from the 2015/16 squad to come out and help lift their spirits. I know you girls have an extremely busy schedule but I can just imagine their faces if you, Stacie and Emily showed up. Let me know if you can make it and we can arrange something.

Thanks buddy,

Coach Corcoran.

* * *

Beca and coach Corcoran still kept in touch from time to time, mostly talking about soccer but it was nice that they still caught up with each other after all those years. She typed out an email saying that she'd love to come out and support the girls, she also mentioned that she'd talk to Emily and Stacie before sending it.

"I'm gonna go for a drive." The younger woman sighed as she closed her laptop, setting it on the table.

"Okay…" Chloe said simply. The tension was killing them. "When will you be back?"

"I'll pick Hailee up from school." Was all Beca said before leaving the room.

* * *

Chloe went for a drive herself not long after Beca left. She decided to go and visit John and Kat, mostly to talk to them about what has been going on with Beca and hopefully gaining some advice from the woman's parents.

"Where's the other half today then?" Kat chuckled as she handed Chloe a cup of tea before sitting down next to the redhead on the couch.

"Don't know." She shrugged honestly. "She's away driving somewhere."

"Did you girls have a fight?" John asked with a furrowed brow, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Kinda…" Chloe trailed off before taking a sip of her tea, glancing between her fiancée's parents. "That's the reason I came here, I wanted to talk to you guys about what happened and see what you think." She began and the couple nodded their heads slowly. "Okay so last night we were just getting into bed and I told her I wanted to talk to her about something. Then I brought the obviously stupid idea up about wanting another baby and she literally laughed in my face." She mumbled the last part of the sentence and shook her head but she was still loud enough for Kat and John to hear.

"I'm so sorry honey." Kat sympathised, placing a reassuring hand on the younger woman's knee.

John ran his hand down his face and sighed, grabbing the attention of the two women. "I'm sorry she did that to you Chloe, my daughter doesn't know when to shut her mouth." He shook his head and mentally cursed Beca.

The 30 year old sat forward. "It's not just that, everything I tried to say about afterwards, she just shot down. She's adamant about not having a baby because apparently she's not ready."

"I was Beca's age when I had Emily." Kat said.

"Exactly! And I was even younger when I had Hailee." The redhead reminded and Kat nodded along.

"There will be another reason." John interjected.

"Huh?" Chloe turned to the man.

"You know what she's like Chloe, there'll be another reason behind it that she won't be telling you about." John sighed.

"But why though? I've been with her for years, we're getting married, she shouldn't have to hide things from me." Chloe said in exasperation.

"Just try and talk to her about it again."Kat suggested softly.

"Every time we try to have a serious conversation about something we disagree on, it turns into a shouting match." The redhead rolled her eyes and settled back into the couch.

"Just try your best because if you don't talk about it, all those feelings will bottle up and then you'll end up blowing up at each other." Kat warned and Chloe nodded, looking down at her tea in her hands.

* * *

"Hey, how was-Woah what's wrong?" Hailee climbed into Beca's Audi with a huff, her face tripping her. She tossed her backpack into the backseat before roughly pulling at the seat belt but it wouldn't budge. "Hey, hey, chill out." Beca reached forward and gently tugged on the belt before clipping it in for the young girl.

"Here." The 11 year old mumbled, handing the woman a sealed envelope.

The 24 year old flipped the envelope over and read who it was addressed to. 'Parent or Guardian of Hailee Hughes.' No, Hailee did not take Chloe's last name, she took Ryan's instead. The redhead apparently didn't want her name hyphenated with his either for a reason Beca still did not know about. She opened up the envelope and took the piece of paper out, unfolding it before reading it.

Hailee eyed her warily from the side.

"Hailee…" Beca sighed before reading out some of the letter. "...consistently talks during the lesson, disrupts fellow classmates, barely sits in her seat and is always moving around." She paused for a second before looking up at the girl. "This is the 3rd cause for concern in a month, what's going on kid?" The woman had a hint of disappointment in her voice but she didn't want to upset the girl by getting angry at her.

Hailee just shrugged and turned to the window.

"It's from English this time, I thought you liked it?" Beca asked, slotting the letter back into the envelope, placing it on her lap before starting up the car.

"You and mom like English, doesn't mean I have to." The young girl snapped.

"Hey, watch your attitude." Beca warned firmly. Chloe has always told Beca to not be afraid of being firm with Hailee when she needed to.

The 11 year old remained silent after that, continuing to stare out of the window.

* * *

"Hey." Beca greeted as she stepped into the living room. She went up behind the couch and wrapped an arm around Chloe, leaning down to her ear. "I'm sorry about last night and earlier." She whispered into her fiancée's ear.

Chloe placed her hand over Beca's. "We'll talk about it later okay?" She said and Beca mentally cursed, thinking she'd get out of having to talk about it again.

"Mhm." The brunette only hummed, kissing Chloe on the cheek before climbing over the back of the couch to sit next to the other woman.

"Hi honey, how was school?" The redhead asked as she watched her daughter walk past her into the kitchen.

She didn't answer her.

"What's wrong with her?" Chloe turned to her fiancée.

"You might want to take a look at this." Beca sighed, handing Chloe the envelope.

"You're kidding." The redhead sighed in frustration as she opened it up and read it over.

The younger woman pulled out her phone with one hand while she rested her other arm on the back of the couch behind Chloe.

"Do you think there's something wrong with her, Beca?" The 30 year old asked quietly, worry clear in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Beca furrowed her brow but didn't look up from her phone.

"I don't know, maybe she's dyslexic or something. She's so restless and easily distracted." Chloe said with a shrug.

"She's not dyslexic Chlo, she's just one of those kids who misbehaves a little in school. It's no big deal, I did it and I don't have some learning difficulty." Beca reminded her fiancée, placing her phone down on the couch beside her.

"But what if there is something up with her and I don't get her tested?"

"Dude don't do it, my dad did it to me. I wasn't focusing in school and he went and got me tested for ADHD. I don't want Hailee to go through that just to find out she's just like every other kid." Beca said seriously. "She's going through puberty, her body's changing, she's turning into a teenager Chloe, she doesn't know what's going on, that's probably all it is." The brunette reassured.

Chloe nodded slowly, Beca was right, she was probably just overthinking it.

* * *

"Hailee focus." Chloe was beginning to get frustrated with the girl as she tried to help her with homework later on that evening.

"I am!" The girl protested in frustration, looking back down at her paper, her fingers laced through her hair.

This wasn't something new, Hailee always had trouble focusing on things for long periods of time. She was also an exhausting kid, it was like she had constant energy that Beca and Chloe couldn't keep up with most of the time. She's young though so the couple didn't really think anything of it.

"Stop kicking the table." Chloe reached under the table and placed her hand on her daughter's knee.

Hailee stood up from the table.

"Where are you going? We're not finished." Chloe reminded.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Hailee said before leaving the room.

Chloe ran her hand through her hair as she exhaled loudly. "Do you see what I mean?" She asked Beca across the table.

"Homework sucks, no wonder she's acting up. She doesn't do it all the time Chloe, stop worrying." Beca shook her head as she typed away on her laptop.

"Why don't you try sitting here, losing your mind because she won't listen?" The redhead scoffed.

"Fine I will." The brunette shrugged, getting up to sit in Chloe's chair.

"I'll be in the living room." The older woman said leaving the room.

* * *

For the first 10 minutes of Beca helping Hailee, things seemed to have been running pretty smoothly.

"Where are you going kid?" The woman asked when Hailee suddenly stood up and strolled over to the fridge.

"I'm thirsty." The 11 year old shrugged, pulling out the orange juice before pouring herself a glass.

" Alright, quickly come back then so we can get this finished." Beca encouraged and the girl nodded, sipping on her juice as she sat down again.

"Are you and mom fighting?" Hailee asked out of the blue.

"No, why would you think that?"

They young girl shrugged. "You guys just don't seem like you normally are."

"Well we're not and that's not important right now, this is." Beca tapped her finger on the paper and Hailee picked up her pencil again.

As the 24 year old was trying to read out the question, Hailee kept shifting in her seat which was even distracting to Beca.

"Dude come on."

"What?"

"Quit moving around." Beca tried to say as calm as possible.

Hailee stopped moving but her knee began bouncing up and down instead.

Instead of saying anything, Beca just reached under the table and stopped the 11 year old's knee from bouncing, only to cause the other one to do the same. "Fuck...Hailee stop!" The older brunette snapped. "I'm trying to help you but I can't if you keep doing that."

"Stop yelling at me!" Hailee's eyes rimmed with tears before she held her head in her hands.

"I'm not yelling at you! I'm trying to help you do this." Beca protested but her voice was raised so she kinda was yelling.

"Alright, alright. Everyone calm down." Chloe came back into the room after hearing what was going on.

Hailee glared at Beca before getting up from her seat, brushing past her mother as she stormed out of the room.

"Fuuuuck." Beca groaned to herself as she rested her head on the counter.

Chloe just walked over to her fiancée and placed a hand on her back.

"I'm sorry." Beca mumbled. "I'm always the one making her cry, I feel like shit every time it happens."

Chloe soothing rubbed her back as she sat down beside her. "Don't beat yourself up about it, I know how frustrating it can be. It's my fault for walking away and letting you deal with it when I know you have a short fuse." The redhead said softly.

"Should I go talk to her?" Beca lifted her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just give her some time to calm down."

"Y'know that's one of the reasons why I don't want a baby. I don't have enough patience, I don't want to be a mom who constantly gets frustrated with their kid and yell at them." The brunette looked down at the ground, closing her eyes as she tried to fight back tears.

"Is that really the reason?" Chloe asked softly, running her hand along Beca's forearm soothingly.

"It's not just that." Beca looked up again, her voice cracking with the tears that rimmed her eyes.

Chloe didn't expect her to get so upset over this but there is one thing you know when Beca gets tearful. She means every single thing she says.

"I'm scared Chloe." The younger woman said honestly, looking straight into her fiancée's eyes.

"Do you wanna tell me why?" The redhead asked softly and quietly, reaching forward to hold Beca's hands.

"I'm just worried that I'm not gonna be a good mom y'know? I have epilepsy, I can't afford to be stressed out by anything." The 24 year old wiped a tear away from her eye before continuing. "Plus I've had anger issues in the past, there's been times where I've almost hurt you Chloe, I don't want to take that chance with a baby."

"Baby, you're one of the most loving people I know, you'd never do anything that's going through your head right now. You're just overthinking it because trust me I know, thinking about having a baby is one of the scariest things ever but once you lay eyes on them, all of that fear will just go away." The redhead reassured softly.

"Babe, I think I'm just gonna need some time to think about this okay? I get what you're saying, I really do but this is tough for me. I just don't want to fight anymore, can we please just drop the topic for a bit till I get my head around it?" The younger woman pleaded, searching Chloe's eyes.

The 30 year old thought for a second before nodding her head. "C'mere." She stood up and held her arms open. "I hate when we fight." She added as she wrapped her arms around Beca, holding her close.

"Me too." Beca agreed, her voice muffled my Chloe's shoulder. "I love you." She said as she lifted her head to face her fiancée.

"I love you more." The older woman said, cracking a smile from Beca.

The brunette brought her hands up to Chloe's face and pulled her closer until their lips touch one another's.

"We better go talk to Hailee." The older woman reminded once they broke apart.

The baby issue still wasn't fully resolved but they were getting there. It's going to be hard to try and convince Beca but Chloe didn't want to pressure her, plus they had their wedding to think about first.

* * *

"Hey can I ask you something about when we get married?" Chloe wondered as her and Beca were both lying in bed together watching a movie.

"Yeah?"

"Our last names." The redhead began and Beca turned her head.

"Are we just gonna hyphenate?" The brunette asked before Chloe could say anything.

"I actually wanted to ask if I could take your name."

Beca was actually a little taken aback, flattered if you will. "You want to take my name?" She asked incredulously.

The 30 year old nodded. "I don't like my name."

The younger woman furrowed her brow and tilted her head slightly. "How come?" She wondered.

"It's my dad's. When he left us, I promised myself that I'd take my future wife's name. I mean I didn't even give it to Hailee, I didn't want her to be associated with him at all." Chloe explained. "The guy is a dick, I don't want his shitty name and I certainly didn't want to give it to my daughter."

"But you're whole writing career has been under 'Beale'." Beca reminded softly.

"I don't care, honestly Beca it just reminds me of him every time I see it, I'd much rather look at my last name and automatically think of you." Chloe smiled lovingly at her fiancée.

"Yeah cause you're gonna steal it!" The brunette joked making Chloe laugh. "Come here you weirdo." She opened her arm to allow Chloe to scoot closer and snuggle up to her. "Of course you can take my name. Just a pre warning, the Mitchell's are pretty insane." Beca laughed.

Chloe laughed and shook her head at her fiancée. After a moment of silence, her smile fell as she spoke up. "Hey I know this is totally off topic but do you ever wish you knew your mom?"

"I mean I guess, every kid wants both their parents in their life. Even though your dad is an asshole, you had him and your mom in your life until you were an adult. For the first 7 years of my life, my dad raised me all by himself." Beca explained, fiddling around with Chloe's fingers. "I've just lived with this one shitty story of my mom, y'know I don't even know what she looks like, I've never even seen a photo of her."

"Seriously?" The redhead asked in surprise and Beca nodded.

"There's a part of me that kinda wants to meet her, is that weird?" Beca asked, scrunching up her face.

"Of course not, she's your mom."

"I'm just curious." The younger woman shrugged.

She's heard the story about how the woman apparently cheated on her dad which she could never forgive her for but it had been bothering her a lot that she didn't know her own mother.

"Why don't you try and find her?" Chloe suggested.

"That's easier said than done, babe." Beca laughed. "It doesn't help that I know no one from that side of the family."

"If you're really determined to do it, I'm sure we'll be able to do it." The 30 year old reassured. "Before that though, you have to let me meet your grandparents, I've been dying to meet them." Chloe had been bugging Beca to introduce her to her grandparents for quite some time now.

"You won't understand a word my grandpa says." Beca laughed. "He'll love you though. Oh I have an idea! That email I got today from coach Corcoran, he was asking me if I would fly out to Georgia and support the girls in the run up to the final, how about you and Hailee come with me and we can go see my grandparents while we're out there."

"That sounds great! Plus it's really sweet of you helping out those girls." Chloe said sweetly, although her fiancée was this huge star, she didn't let the fame get to her head. She was still the same lovable goofball she fell in love with.

* * *

 **some chill bechloe talk to finish the chapter off with!**

 **The baby thing is still going on, do you think Beca will come around?**

 **And poor lil Hailee:(**

 **I also need some ideas for this story, I have the main storyline thought out for a bit but I just need other little things to put in chapters**


	10. Barden High Alumni

**Hey guys!**

 **Here is a long chapter for you all so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Plus we get to meet Beca's Scottish grandfather :)**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 10: Barden High Alumni**

"Alright ladies, listen up!" Coach Corcoran grabbed the team's attention in the middle of the pitch. "I want you all to take a second to look at these." He stepped to the side to reveal that he had placed 4 jerseys on the grass. They each had a different name and number printed on the back. Mitchell, 19. Conrad, 11. Junk, 7. Stewart, 9. Beca, Stacie, Emily and Jennifer's jerseys. The 4 main girls that lead Barden to victory in 2016. "Who are these people?" He asked his team.

"The 2016 Championship winners." 17 year old striker and captain, Lucy said knowingly.

"Not only that, they're legends. These girls helped Barden win the championship for the first and only time." The man explained but his team still didn't seem to have much belief. "And you girls can help us do it for the second time."

"Doubtful." One of the seniors on the squad scoffed.

"They were so much better than us, I mean even look at them now. They're killing it." Lucy added, kicking her toe into the ground.

"We should just get them to come and play the final for us." Another girl joked with a laugh but not many of the others found it funny.

"Ladies…" Coach Corcoran trailed off, looking down at the ground to hide his smile. "Please welcome your mentors for the week."

"What's up Bardeeeen?!" Beca yelled from the sideline behind the girls, making them all whip their heads around. There she was stood, Emily, Stacie and Jennifer by her sides, all dressed in their kits apart from their jerseys which were still on the grass (they only had their tank tops on instead.)

The team freaked the fuck out. Some screamed, some squealed and others were just completely speechless.

"Is this for real?" Lucy asked her coach incredulously, her eyes beginning to well up.

Coach Corcoran knew how much Lucy idolised Beca. When the 17 year old came out as lesbian to him last year, she mentioned how it was Beca who helped her do it, even though the 24 year old had no idea. He nodded "Go and see her." The man motioned to the group of women who were currently surrounded by a bunch of excitable teenage girls.

Lucy shook her head, wiping her eyes before a tear could fall. Everything was so overwhelming, she couldn't actually believe what was happening.

"Why not?" He asked softly, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm too nervous." The girl laughed before sniffing, holding out her trembling hand.

"No need to be, she's a sweetheart." Coach reassured. "Beca!" He called over and the short brunette managed to slip out of the crowd. Using his hand to motion her over, the woman jogged up to him and Lucy.

Beca's face immediately laced with concern as she noticed the teenager crying.

"Beca, this is Lucy. She's a huge fan of yours and you've helped her through many difficult situations." Coach Corcoran smiled and Beca's expression softened, a smile forming on her face.

"Hey don't cry, kid." Beca said softly, pulling Lucy in for a tight hug. Now we all know Beca wasn't a big hugger but ever since she had young fans coming up to her, telling her how much she had helped them made her heart melt.

"Thank you for everything." The 17 year old sobbed onto Beca's shoulder. She wasn't that much taller than the brunette, not quite reaching Chloe's height.

The older woman took a deep breath as she soothingly rubbed the girl's back. Everytime a kid said that too her, it really got to her. She nodded her head over Lucy's shoulder at Coach Corcoran who gave her a thumbs up before walking over to the other girls. "You okay?" Beca asked gently as she pulled away, using her thumb to wipe the girl's tears away.

"Yeah, sorry for crying." Lucy laughed, shaking her head.

"Don't be sorry." Beca reassured, throwing an arm around the girl. "Walk with me."

"I can't believe you and the girls are here." The teenager shook her head, covering her face with her hands in disbelief.

"We've come to kick your asses in gear to win the final." The brunette laughed. "I see you're the captain." She pointed out the band on the teenager's arm.

"Also." Lucy said before she turned around, showing the back of her jersey. Green, 19. Beca's number.

"That's awesome dude!" Beca exclaimed excitedly and Lucy giggled. "Hailee would love this, that's her number too." She added.

"Is Chloe here with you?" The 17 wondered at the mention of the 11 year old.

"Her and Hailee are flying down tomorrow, I'll bring them to meet you guys." The 24 year old explained.

"Really? That's so cool." Lucy was grateful how comfortable Beca made her feel, she felt like she was able to talk to her.

"Beca! Lucy!" Coach Corcoran called over, motioning for Beca and Lucy to make their way over.

"We can talk later, alright?" Beca said to the girl as they walked back over to the middle of the pitch.

Lucy smiled widely.

"Alright girls, listen up. Now that it's sunk in that we are in the presence of legends." He laughed at the women who just rolled their eyes and shook their heads. "Let me explain to you how this is gonna work. In the next week, these lovely ladies are going to be helping you train for the big day on Sunday."

"Plus we're gonna stay and watch you guys win the final." Stacie winked with a smile.

"Our ex-captain has agreed to give you all some words of reassurance." Coach Corcoran motioned to the short brunette who stood forward, picking up her jersey.

"There was a point in my soccer days when I thought I'd never wear one of these again." Beca said, motioning to the article of clothing in her hands. "I'm sure you're all aware that when I was 18, I had a pretty serious accident on this pitch." The 24 year old looked down at the grass before she began slowly pacing back and forward as she spoke. "I was out of the game for a couple of months and let me tell you this, I'm so glad Stacie and Coach convinced me to come back because lifting that trophy has been one of the best moments of my life. Some people say it's just a silly high school soccer team, why are you bothered so much about it? It was the first big thing I achieved in my life despite of having this serious condition, you don't know the relief I felt when I scored that winning goal. I knew in that moment that it doesn't matter how different you are, you can achieve anything you set your mind to." Beca lifted her head and smiled at the girls.

"You guys have to remember that we came from 3 goals behind." Emily reminded proudly.

"You girls can do it." Jennifer reassured with a smile.

"Thank you girls." Coach Corcoran smiled genuinely as he clapped his hands together. "Okay, we've only got a week so we better get to it. Pair up and start warming up!" He blew his whistle and all the girls went off to warm up while he was left standing there with the alumni.

"Hey Coach, you're gonna have to go easy on me this week." Stacie spoke up, folding her arms across her chest as she smiled down at the ground.

"And why is that Conrad? Becoming a big softy in your old age?" The man joked with a laugh.

"Jesse and I are actually...expecting a baby." She finally said, lifting her head to smile at the man.

Beca walked off to help the teenagers, not wanting to get caught up in baby conversation.

"No way! Congratulations." Coach Corcoran's eyes lit up, giving Stacie a little side hug.

"You didn't tell me that." Jennifer interjected with a laugh, playfully slapping the taller woman's arm.

Stacie just laughed at the younger woman.

"Congratulations!" The shorter woman wrapped her arms around Stacie for a quick hug.

"Thank you." The tall brunette smiled as they broke apart.

"I'm gonna help Beca." Jennifer announced before following Coach Corcoran over to the team, leaving Emily and Stacie alone.

"Hey, if I tell you something, can you keep your mouth shut?" Emily asked, folding her arms, looking over at her older sister.

"Yeah." The older woman shrugged.

"Stace, I'm serious. You can't say anything." The 22 year old warned.

"I won't!"

"My mom let it slip to me that Chloe wants another baby." Emily said quietly, even though the others wouldn't be able to hear them.

"Really?" Stacie asked incredulously.

"But Beca doesn't." The younger woman quickly added.

"Oh." The older woman said awkwardly.

* * *

The Next Day.

"Did you even tell them you were coming?" Chloe asked as her, Beca and Hailee walked up the driveway of the brunette's grandparents house.

"No…" The younger woman trailed off as they reached the front door.

"Oh so you're just showing up at their door with your fiancée and step-daughter who they've never actually met before? That's great." The redhead said sarcastically, making her daughter laugh.

"Shhh, they'll love that they finally get to meet you." Beca hushed before ringing the doorbell.

The door was pulled open to reveal a tall, grey haired man, a comical look on his face as his eyes widened. "Yer havin' a laugh!" He exclaimed in his loud Scottish voice at the sight of his granddaughter standing there.

"What's up, grandpa?" Beca asked with a laugh.

"Alex, who is it?" A female voice called through. An American one this time.

"It's the wee yin and her Mrs!" He called back in his thick Scottish accent and Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the man.

"Bring them in!" The woman said excitedly.

Beca lead Chloe and Hailee into the living room where her grandmother was sitting on the couch.

"Where have you been? Come here!" The older woman held her arms out and Beca laughed, bending down to give her a hug.

"Grandma, grandpa, this is Chloe and Hailee." The 24 year old said as she pulled away, placing an arm around Hailee's shoulders.

"Aye, it took her long enough tae finally introduce yous to us." Alex chuckled, shaking Chloe's hand. "I'm Alex by the way." He added before ruffling Hailee's hair, making the girl giggle but shyly lean into Beca.

"It's lovely to finally meet you, I'm Jane." The frail old woman smiled warmly at Chloe and the 11 year old. "Would you girls like anything to drink?" She asked, grabbing her walking stick from beside her.

"Grandma don't worry about that, I'll do it." Beca quickly stepped forward to stop her grandmother from standing up. The woman had MS just like her son although her's was a lot more aggressive. "Babe, do you want tea?" The brunette asked, looking at Chloe over her shoulder before she went into the kitchen.

"Yeah thanks." The redhead winked at her fiancée before taking a seat on the couch opposite Jane while Alex took a seat next to his wife.

"I cannae believe ma wee lassie has been wi you fir years and we're only meeting ye now." Alex chuckled at the redhead who took a second to process what he said.

"I know right? I've been annoying her to bring me to meet you guys forever." Chloe laughed, glancing between the couple.

"Let's see that engagement ring of yours." Jane smiled, holding her hand out.

"Of course." Chloe stood up and placed her left hand in her fiancée's grandmother's.

"Oh it's beautiful, honey." The woman cooed and Alex leaned forward, adjusting his glasses to take a better look.

"She isnae half splashing the cash, eh?" The man chuckled, looking up at the redhead. "Where's ma diamond ring?" He joked.

"Alex!" Jane scolded her husband playfully and Chloe laughed, it was pretty funny hearing their two accents against each other.

Beca came through with two mugs in her hands. "Is he behaving himself?" She asked, smirking at the only man in the room.

"Barely." Jane chuckled with a cough and Beca disappeared back into the kitchen.

Chloe couldn't help but laugh as she returned to her seat. The older couple were so charming it was adorable, especially Alex who had that cheeky playful side which reminded her of Beca.

"Haiz, do you want anything to drink?!" Beca called from the kitchen.

"Nah I'm good!" The 11 year old called back.

"So you do have a tongue in yer heed."

"Huh?" Hailee giggled at the man, not quite understanding the last part of the sentence.

"Yer heed." He said again with a laugh, pointing at his head. "And Haiz? That's a cool wee nickname ye got there."

"Her uncle gave her it, right sweetheart?" Chloe mentioned, moving her daughter's hair out of her face.

The 11 year old nodded.

Beca returned with her coffee and Chloe's tea, sitting beside her fiancée after placing the mugs on the coffee table.

"When's the wedding girls?" Jane asked and Beca glanced at Chloe, placing a hand on her thigh.

"August 30th?" The brunette asked her fiancée just to be sure and Chloe nodded.

It really wasn't far away so whenever they girls had free time, they were trying to squeeze in some planning. So far, they were up to speed.

"Are you excited?" The older woman asked with a grin before taking a sip of her tea.

"Beyond excited." Chloe sighed contently as she laced her fingers between Beca's, pulling her fiancée's hand in her lap.

"Nervous." Was all Beca said with a quiet chuckle.

"Aww." The redhead leaned on Beca, finding it adorable that she would admit that.

"Ye'll be fine ma wee darlin'" Alex reassured with a thumbs up to his granddaughter.

"Thanks grandpa." The brunette smiled.

As the conversation carried on, Hailee was showing no interest as she slouched down on the couch, fiddling with the hem of her shirt as her knee began to bounce.

At first, Chloe didn't say anything, she just reached beside her and held her daughter's knee down.

When the 30 year old lifted her hand, both Hailee's knees began to bounce. "Hailee, stop." She whispered firmly.

The 11 year old sighed heavily as she rolled her eyes.

"What brings you three here anyway?" The older woman asked.

"Remember how I played for the high school soccer team?"

"Football ye mean." Alex corrected with a cough, smirking after he did so.

Beca just rolled her eyes with a laugh before continuing. "Anyway, the team has made it to the final and we've all came back to help them out." She explained simply with a shrug.

"Aw that's so nice of you girls." Jane praised.

"Does that mean yer big wee sister is in town as well?" Alex asked regarding Emily.

"Yeah, she says she'll come see you guys before we go back to LA." The brunette explained as she relaxed back into her seat, resting her arm on the back of the couch behind Chloe.

Although Alex and Jane weren't Emily's biological grandparents, they still treated her like their own granddaughter since the woman had been in their lives for the past 15 years.

"Aw that's good." The man commentated with a smile. No one seemed to make him happier than seeing his two wee girls.

"Hey why don't you guys come watch us train today? You'll be able to see Emily then." The 24 year old suggested.

"You up for that, honey?" Alex asked his wife, gently wrapping an arm around her.

Chloe smiled in adoration. If her and Beca were even half as happy as Alex and Jane are when they're their age, she'll be over the moon.

"Of course."

* * *

Towards the end of the practice, Coach Corcoran split the team into 4 smaller teams to have a mini tournament consisting of 3 short games. Each team had one of the alumni to be their captain.

Up first was Beca's team which also had the current team captain (Lucy) on it but since they were a member short compared to the rest, Beca brought Hailee onto help. They were playing against Emily's team so of course the two sisters were going to enjoy this more than what they probably should.

Coach Corcoran blew his whistle and Beca kicked off the game, immediately passing the ball to Lucy.

"They better not start fighting." Chloe rolled her eyes with a laugh as she shook her head. She was sitting on the bench at the sideline beside Alex and Jane.

"Who? Beca and Emily?" Jane asked with a chuckle.

"Beca and Hailee." The redhead scoffed. "They're so passionate about soccer and sometimes when Beca helps her train, it ends up in an argument." She could only laugh it off how silly it sounded.

"Oh dear." The older woman laughed.

Beca had the ball once again and was running with it towards the goal. She looked up and saw Emily, the two girls smirked at each other as they approached one another.

"Fuck you, Emily!" The shorter brunette laughed as she flicked the ball over the top of her sister before running past her to get it.

"Beca!" The younger woman yelled in frustration as she almost tripped over her own feet in attempt to turn around and chase her sister.

"Hailee, where you at?" Beca asked loudly, glancing over her shoulder as she approached the 18 yard box.

"I'm open!" The 11 year old called back and Beca caught sight of her just running in behind her.

The 24 year old did a cheeky little back heel, laying it off perfectly for Hailee who took a shot and successfully scored a goal.

The young girl ran up to Beca, jumping up on her back in celebration. "You show them how it's done little weirdo." The older woman praised as the 11 year old hopped off her back before giving her a hug.

Chloe winked and blew a kiss at her daughter before clapping her hands. When they didn't fight during soccer, they really did make a good team.

"Hailee you're awesome!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement, throwing her arm around around the girl who smiled up at the teenager.

* * *

It was almost the end of the game and the scoreline was still 1-0. As the minutes ticked down though, Emily was playing a little more dirty than she normally would. Of course she wasn't giving the younger girls any nasty tackles, just her sister.

"Emily for fuck sake, man." Beca said with a laugh as Emily caught her knee with her leg, making her stumble and Coach Corcoran blew his whistle.

The younger girl smirked at her older sister as she back off for the opposite team to take their free kick.

"Hey Lucy?" Beca asked the 17 year old as she adjusted the sock on her leg that Emily ran into.

"Yeah?"

"You any good at free kicks?" The brunette asked, straightening herself up, looking at the distance to goal. The free kick was just a few yards away from the 18 yard box, perfect shooting difference.

"I guess." The teenager shrugged with a chuckle.

"Go for it." Beca smiled, stepping away from the ball to allow the girl to step up.

Lucy took a few paces back before taking a deep breath, glancing at the 24 year old who winked and gave her a thumbs up. Her heart skipped a beat, she still couldn't believe she was playing soccer with her idol. It still felt like a dream.

With a nod at Beca, she ran up to the ball, bending it past to wall and into the top right corner of the net.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Beca exclaimed, running up to the teenager, throwing her arms around her with a laugh.

Coach Corcoran smiled at the scene, he was so grateful that the girls traveled all the way here just to lift the spirits of the teenagers. The best part? It seemed to be working.

Beca laughed as she threw her middle finger up at her sister, instantly regretting it when it earned her a punch to the arm. "Dude!" She shoved the younger woman.

"Oi! You two cut it oot!" Alex yelled at his granddaughters.

The two women laughed it off because they seemed to be the only ones who knew they were messing around.

The game kicked off again and Beca quickly got back on the ball after a pass from Hailee. It didn't take long for Emily reach her sister again, this time sliding in for a tackle, completely taking Beca out.

"Fuck!" The older woman yelled as she rolled over, holding her left hand against her body.

"Beca I'm so sorry." Emily was being genuine as she stood up, holding her out out for her sister until she caught sight of Beca's left hand. She freaked out with a scream, jumping back.

Beca looked down at her hand that was being supported by her other one. Both her ring finger and pinky were bent in unnatural positions.

"What happened?" Hailee asked curiously as she walked up to the scene before her eyes widened at Beca's fingers and she quickly turned away.

"Girls, just back off for a second okay? Beca are you okay?" Coach Corcoran crouched down in front of the woman as Emily and Stacie took the rest of the team away.

The brunette shook her head. "Chloe!" She called over and the redhead quickly made her way over.

"Don't worry, I've got this." The 30 year old said to Coach Corcoran who nodded, understanding. Chloe knew how Beca was in situations like this, she didn't like to be overwhelmed by everyone and Chloe seemed to be the only one that could stay fully calm. "You okay to stand up?"

Beca nodded, allowing Chloe to help her stand up.

"Babe, I need to take your ring off just incase your finger swells up."

Alex and Jane watched on in concern, they kind of got the memo that Beca didn't need lots of people around her so they remained seated.

The 24 year old took a deep breath as Chloe started to pull at her engagement ring.

"Owww Chloe!" She cried, gripping tightly onto Chloe's waist as the redhead tried to remove the ring as quick as possible. Unfortunately that wasn't a very easy task.

"I'm sorry baby." The older woman felt so bad as Beca squeezed her eyes shut, leaning her forehead on Chloe's shoulders, grinding her teeth until her ring finally came off.

The brunette lifted her head and took another look at her finger. "Chloe, I feel sick." She said weakly, the colour immediately draining from her face.

"C'mere." Chloe placed a hand on Beca's back, guiding her to the sideline.

The shorter woman spat to her side before taking a deep breath. She gripped onto Chloe's arm as she double over, throwing up onto the grass.

"It's alright." The older woman soothed, rubbing her back.

"Is she okay?" Lucy asked in concern as her and the other girls watched on from a distance.

"It's just from the shock." Coach Corcoran reassured.

"You good?" Chloe asked calmly as Beca straightened up, wiping her forehead. "Right, we need to get you to hospital." She said, gently taking Beca's injured hand to take a look as they began to walk away.

"Chloe." The 24 year old whined, stopping in her tracks, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What?" The redhead asked in concern. "Am I hurting you? I'm sorry, honey." Chloe let go of her hand which was the wrong thing to do as Beca pressed a hand against the side of her head before collapsing to the ground. "Fuck, I'm sorry Beca." She apologised even though Beca's body already started to convulse from a seizure. She dropped to her knees, pulling her sweater over her head to place underneath her fiancée's head.

Emily, Stacie and Hailee all ran over and were quickly joined by Alex and Jane. The entire team also made their way over which started to stress Chloe out as she tried to focus all her attention on Beca. The redhead tried her best to help Beca stop her injured hand hitting off the ground but she didn't want to get too involved with her seizure either. "Hey girls can you all please back away?" She asked as calmly as she could. "It's only gonna freak her out when she comes round."

Everyone apart from Emily, Stacie, Alex, Jane and Hailee backed off.

* * *

When Beca came round, Alex allowed Chloe to use his car to drive his granddaughter to the hospital. After having an x-ray, the brunette was informed that she had dislocated her two fingers.

"The doctor will be here in a second." The nurse smiled at Beca and Chloe.

"How are you feeling?" The redhead asked quietly, brushing Beca's hair out of her face gently.

"Okay." Beca shrugged it off like it was nothing now. After getting over the initial shock and her seizure, she was feeling better.

"Well, well, well." A voice sighed teasingly from behind the women as the door opened.

"Oh my God, Dr Hadley?" Beca's eyes lit up as soon as she saw the woman. "No way." She laughed as the doctor sat down in front of her. The brunette couldn't help but smile at her, this was the woman that helped her through so many difficult times during her life, she was there through all her childhood injuries and of course when she had to get her brain surgery.

"How are you two doing?" Dr Hadley chuckled.

"Good." Chloe smiled.

"Dislocated apparently." Beca laughed, nodding at her hand.

"About that, what happened this time?"

"I fell helping the girls with soccer at Barden." The brunette explained. "Am I gonna need a cast?" She cringed.

"Unfortunately." Dr Hadley said sympathetically. "Although it won't be over all your fingers, just these two." She pointed at her ring finger and pinky.

"Ugh that means I can't wear my engagement ring." The 24 year old groaned. "You still have it right?" She quickly turned to her fiancée.

"Of course." Chloe scoffed, holding up her left hand to show that the ring was sitting just above her own engagement ring.

Dr Hadley shook her head in amusement at the women. "Alright so we're going to inject local anesthesia so I can realign the bones." She explained and Beca nodded, slipping her other hand into Chloe's as the nurse approached her with the needle.

"This'll sting just a little, Beca." The nurse explained as she injected the needle.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hand and gritted her teeth. She turned to look at Chloe as Dr Hadley started to realign her fingers.

"What am I gonna do with you?" The 30 year old sighed, running her fingers down her fiancée's cheek.

Beca scrunched her face up and Chloe kissed her pouted lips.

"So what did the doctor say, sweetheart?" Jane asked, sipping on her glass of water.

Alex, Jane, Emily, Stacie, Chloe and Hailee all went out for dinner that night once Beca was released from the hospital.

"Well at first she said I had just dislocated them but when she realigned them, I went for another x-ray and it showed that I actually have a small fracture in my ring finger." Beca explained, pointing at her cast.

"When are ye ever no hurtin' yerself?" Alex joked, rolling his eyes.

"Aww it's your left hand too, the one you do everything with." Stacie smirked with a slight suggestive tone, going straight over Alex, Jane and Hailee's heads.

Beca kicked her under the table, Emily tried to stifle a laugh while Chloe almost choked on her drink.

"You're an asshole." Beca whispered to the taller brunette.

"When am I gonnae get some great grandbabies?" Alex asked. Talking about babies after a sexual innuendo? How appropriate.

Emily and Stacie glanced at each other silently while Chloe coughed awkwardly.

Beca shrugged before glancing up from her plate.

"Come on, yer gettin' auld hen." Alex joked making Beca crack a smile.

"Shut up grandpa." She shook her head laughing, narrowing her eyes.

"I want a baby brother or sister!" Hailee interjected excitedly. Great, now he had got Hailee on board.

Chloe turned to Beca and searched her eyes.

The brunette just stared back...

* * *

 **More baby talk! Do you think Beca will start to come round?**

 **Did you like Beca's grandfather? I tried not to use toooo much slang so you guys could still understand what he was saying lol. I just love that I've had the chance to include my nationality in here.**

 **So now Hailee's on the baby train, what do you think Beca will do?**


	11. Drunken Confessions

**Hey guys!**

 **I'm ill with the flu but since I've had nothing to do and been bored so I've been writing.**

 **There's a little drama to come and a little twist involving Beca's mom. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 11: Drunken Confessions**

"We haven't talked about it yet." Beca said quietly, averting her eyes from Chloe as she looked down at her plate.

The redhead subtly shook her head in frustration, biting her bottom lip. Since their last conversation about it, Chloe has tried her best not to show her fiancée how frustrated she was because she knew it would just upset the brunette.

* * *

After dinner, Chloe, Hailee, Stacie and Emily all went back to the hotel while Beca wanted to spend some time with her grandmother which mostly consisted of looking through old photos.

"Aww look at you and Emily here." Jane cooed as she handed her granddaughter another photo.

In the picture, 5 year old Emily was quite happily sitting on a then 8 year old Beca's lap. "Aww." The 24 year old smiled at it in her hand before passing it back. "Hey Grandma, do you have any photos of my mom?" She asked quietly, feeling slightly awkward about it.

The older woman was slightly taken aback, taking a moment to examine her granddaughter's expression. "I think it's only fair to show you, sweetheart. That father of yours has kept you in the dark about her for long enough." Jane sighed as she searched through her photo albums.

"Do I look like her?" Beca wondered warily and suddenly she felt a lump in her throat. She had never seen this woman before and the reality was just hitting her now.

"Oh a lot." Jane said, smiling down at the photo album she picked up before flicking through it.

The brunette sighed heavily, throwing herself back into the couch.

"Here." The grey haired woman placed the album in Beca's lap and the younger woman's eyes flickered down to the photo.

"Woah." The brunette whispered as she sat up properly, taking a closer look at the photo. It was a picture of her mom holding her in the hospital bed the day she was born with her dad sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over her. She really did look like her, it was quite scary actually. The 24 year old glanced underneath the photo where there was a small caption: 'John, Elena and baby Rebeca. August 9th 1997.' "Rebeca." Beca said, sticking two fingers in her mouth and pretending to gag.

"Stop it." Jane laughed, playfully slapping her granddaughter's arm. "You know, you're older now than what your mother is in that photo." The older woman found the brunette's shocked expression rather amusing.

"Huh? I thought dad was like 29 when he had me?" Beca asked in confusion.

"He was and to be honest your grandpa and I thought Elena was around his age too until she gave birth to you. Turns out she was only 19."

Beca furrowed her brow. Her dad knocked up someone 10 years younger than him and he still had the nerve to give her shit about being with Chloe.

"He lied to us and told us she worked at the university like he did." Jane explained, flicking through more photos of the couple.

Realisation hit Beca and her eyes widened. "She was a student there?" She asked and Jane nodded. "He's unbelievable." Beca actually laughed. How could he be such a hypocrite?!

"They were so in love though." The older woman smiled down at the photos.

"And I'm so in love with Chloe but that didn't stop him making my life miserable for being with her." The brunette was trying her best to suppress her anger in front of her grandma but it was proving to be difficult.

"Hey honey, calm down. All of that is in the past now, okay? You're marrying Chloe, you don't have to worry about anything else." Jane reassured, rubbing the younger woman's back.

Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding. She leaned over to look at the photos. "If they were so in love, why did she cheat on him?"

Jane sighed heavily, leaning forward to place the box on the coffee table. "I don't know if your dad just expected you to grow up and not ask questions…" She trailed off and Beca furrowed her brow. "Beca." The woman took her granddaughter's hands in hers. "Your mom didn't cheat on your dad."

"What?"

"He made up some lie for us to tell you growing up just because he didn't want to tell you the truth." Jane explained and Beca narrowed her eyes. "As I've told you, your mom was very young when she had you. She didn't cheat on your dad though, she couldn't handle it all, she had a mental breakdown before turning to drugs." She said sadly. "You could tell she hated herself for it, she loved you Beca, she loved your dad too but she wasn't fit to be in your life, she knew that herself."

"Really?" Beca began to tear up but used all her willpower not to cry.

Jane nodded. "They came to the mutual decision that your dad would take full custody and your mom promised she'd try and get clean. They tried to keep in touch but after a while, your mom couldn't keep her promise so your dad cut her off."

The brunette exhaled loudly out her mouth, wiping one of her eyes with her finger.

"Why did he lie to me?" Her voice cracked as she spoke and Jane immediately pulled her in for a hug.

"Because he knew you'd react like this, honey. He didn't want to upset you." The older woman said sympathetically.

The 24 year old took a deep breath and sniffed before pulling away. "Is she...is she still alive?" She almost whispered.

"She's been clean for years, Beca." Jane stated proudly with a smile.

"You still keep in touch with her?" The brunette asked softly.

"I see her now and again, I'm good friends with her mom." Jane replied as she searched Beca's watery eyes. "Would you like to meet up with her one day before you go home?" She asked gently.

The younger woman took a moment to think about before shrugging. "I don't know, I'll need to think about it." She decided on before looking at her watch. It was just coming up for 9. "I need to get back to the hotel, Chloe will be wondering what's taking me so long." In reality she needed a drink, this was a lot to take in. Beca pulled out her phone and sent a text to Chloe saying she was going out with Coach Corcoran for a couple of drinks. It was a little white lie but it wouldn't hurt.

* * *

At the hotel, Chloe, Stacie and Emily were all hanging out in Beca and Chloe's room. Hailee on the other hand was staying at Chloe's aunt and uncle's house after the 11 year old begged her mother to go and see Taylor.

"Beca's having a couple of drinks with Coach Corcoran." The redhead announced as she read the text from her phone. All three of them were lying on the bed (Chloe being in the middle) watching TV as they just spoke about random topics.

"Got some competition there, Chlo." Stacie joked, nudging the redhead.

"Oh please, Beca wouldn't touch a dick with somebody else's bargepole." The redhead laughed, placing her phone on her stomach.

The two brunettes either side of her laughed along.

"Is she good in bed?" Stacie wondered curiously.

"Dude." Emily rolled her eyes, hearing about her sister's sex life really isn't something she needs to hear about.

"Yeah." Chloe scoffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Her fiancée is a sex goddess.

"Proud of my little weirdo." The tall brunette smiled before absentmindedly running her hand over her slight baby bump.

"You're starting to show, huh?" Chloe smiled as she pointed at the younger woman's abdomen.

"Yeah, nearly 12 weeks." Stacie grinned, lifting her shirt. "I have a scan the day after I go back to LA."

"Aww. Is Jesse taking care of you?" The older woman asked with a chuckle.

"Definitely. I can't wait to go home, I miss him already." The brunette said honestly.

* * *

A few hours later, Beca was trying to head home. 'Trying' being the key word. The brunette was completely fucked up, like off her face drunk. She could barely walk, she couldn't see properly and her mind wasn't working enough to tell her to call Chloe. No, she was just stumbling cluelessly along the street, mumbling to herself. Thinking about what her mom did after she was born had the 24 year old knocking back the drinks for fun. She was scared she was going to do the same if she had a baby…

She groaned, stumbling forward before grabbing the nearest lamppost as she vomited without warning, some of it even getting on her clothes.

A car pulled up to the curb, the lights almost blinding Beca. Or so it felt like it to the brunette.

"Are you okay?" The voice echoed inside Beca's head and the 24 year old tried to focus her vision on the figure in front of her.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Alex and Jane's doorbell rang while they were both lying in bed. They both glanced at each other with furrowed brow before the man got up to investigate. Jane also began to get herself up.

Alex got to the door and slowly opened it. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Alex, who is it?" Jane wondered, coming up behind him and he opened the door fully.

"I didn't know where else to bring her." Elena said in a shaky voice. Yes, Beca's very own mother was the person the 24 year old was currently leaning against in attempt to stand up.

"Oh come in." Alex quickly ushered the women inside, helping Elena with Beca.

"Chloe…" The short brunette mumbled as they lay her down on the couch.

"What happened?" Jane asked in concern, cringing at the strong smell of alcohol coming from her granddaughter.

"I-I saw someone stumbling along the street, throwing up so I got out my car to help them and well...It was Beca." Elena was completely overwhelmed, she hasn't seen her baby girl in the best part of 24 years and there she was.

"Where's that fucking phone of hers?" Alex cursed as he searched Beca's pockets with great difficulty before finally pulling out the device. "Better phone Chloe, eh?" The man went to Beca's contact and conveniently Chloe was on speed dial before stepping into the kitchen to call her.

"I need to go, I can't meet her fiancée." The 43 year old woman panicked, running her fingers through her hair. The thing about having a famous daughter, you knew everything about her even though you don't actually know her.

"Of course you can, Chloe's lovely." Jane reassured. "Elena, Beca was actually asking about you today. I think she wants to meet you." She offered half a smile.

The other woman didn't reply, she just got down on her knees at the side of the couch and stroked her fingers along Beca's palm of her hand that was hanging off the couch.

"Chloe we've got a wee issue, sweetheart." Alex said as the redhead picked up.

"Why? What's wrong? Where's Beca?"

"Steamin' drunk on the couch. Would ye be able tae come pick her up?" He asked, pacing the kitchen.

The woman breathed a sigh of relief. "She told me she was just going out for a couple of drinks."

"Also word of warning. Her mother's here tae." He scrunched up his nose as he awaited her response.

"What? Really?"

* * *

Chloe entered Alex and Jane's house to find her fiancée on the couch, partially covered in her own vomit. She was actually surprised the brunette wasn't out cold.

"Chloeeee!" The 24 year old slurred, holding her arms out, surprisingly being able to recognise the redhead.

"I'm so sorry." Chloe groaned, apologising on behalf of Beca.

"Chloe, honey, this is Elena, Beca's mom." Jane introduced slowly. "Elena, this is Beca's fiancée, Chloe."

Elena shyly looked up at the redhead. Her heart ached at the fact this woman knew her daughter more than she did.

"Nice to meet you." Chloe greeted politely, holding out her hand.

The older woman shook it and forced herself to smile.

"I'm really sorry you had to see her like this." The redhead apologised again, feeling Beca pull on her hand which made her turn around. "I should take her back to the hotel. Thank you guys so much for looking after her."

"Dinnae worry about it but make sure ye tell her that wee arse of hers is getting kicked the morn." Alex jokingly warned and Chloe laughed, only really understanding like 70% of the statement.

After the 30 year old managed to get Beca to stand up, she bid her farewells before dragging her fiancée to the car they had rented for the week.

"My baby girl." Elena sobbed before she just broke down crying, taking a seat on the couch…

* * *

"You're unbelievable." Chloe whispered to herself, holding Beca's hair back as the brunette threw up into the toilet of their hotel room. She was so glad Hailee was spending the night with Evelyn, George and Taylor.

"My mom was a drug addict…" Beca slurred when she finally pulled her head out of the toilet, leaning against the bathtub instead. "She was a drug addict because of me!" She yelled making Chloe cringe at the volume of her voice.

"What're you talking about?" The redhead furrowed her brow and Beca just began crying, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

"I was born...a-andthen she started...taking drugs and I'm gonna be the same!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around. "I'm gonna have a baby with you and then I'll end up turning into a shitty addict like her!" She cried.

Chloe was kind of speechless as she listened. "Baby, you're not gonna do that." She reassured, knowing it was pretty useless considering how drunk the younger woman was.

"I am! And you're gonna hate me for it."

"I could never hate you."

"I want a baby! I really do but-" Beca began to gag again and Chloe quickly pulled her back up to the toilet.

"But what, Beca?" Chloe sighed to herself, leaning her forehead against her fiancée. She's waited so long for a valid answer.

"I wanna go to bed…" Beca grimaced into the toilet bowl, spitting one last time before pulling her head out.

Chloe decided not to push her any further because she knew a drunk answer wasn't always the best. "Come on then." She helped her to her feet before helping her onto the bed. Luckily the redhead had already stripped Beca of her clothes so the brunette was only in her underwear.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe was currently in the shower and it was a matter of time before Beca came in and interrupted to throw up.

"Chloe…" Beca whined and Chloe turned around and there was Beca standing at the door, holding her stomach. "I'm gonna throw up." Well at least she warned her.

"Don't worry." The 30 year old said as she continued to rinse the shampoo out of her hair as Beca dropped to her knees, quickly pushing the toilet seat lid up before spewing her guts up. "You didn't go out with Coach Corcoran did you?" Chloe said knowingly and Beca shook her head before she wretched again.

"I'm sorry." The brunette said weakly, slowly lifting her head out of the toilet bowl.

"It's fine, but you should've called me."

"How did I even get home?" Beca cringed as she pulled herself to her feet before walking over to the sink to brush her teeth.

"I'd tell you, but you wouldn't believe me." Chloe simply shrugged.

"Come on Chloe, what kind of bullshit is that?" Beca spat into the sink after brushing her teeth before replying to Chloe with an annoyed tone.

"Your mom found you in the street and took you to your grandma and grandpa's house." Chloe said and Beca almost choked.

"You're shitting me right now, right?" Beca asked incredulously before wiping her mouth.

"No...I met her last night because I had to come and drag your sorry ass back here." Chloe said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"You met her?" The younger woman asked quietly, turning round to face Chloe.

"Why don't you come in? You need to get ready for training today anyway." The redhead asked softly before saying anything else.

Beca nodded, removing her underwear and covering up her cast with a plastic bag before climbing into the shower beside her fiancée.

"You had a lot to say to me last night, y'know." The older woman gently ran her fingers through Beca's hair as the water beat down onto it.

"What did I say?" The brunette sighed, leaning back into Chloe.

"You said your mom was on drugs after she had you."

"She was. My grandma told me yesterday. Turns out my dad lied to me, she didn't cheat on him." The shorter woman explained, looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry babe." Chloe said softly before she began shampooing the brunette's hair. "You had the idea in your head that you were gonna end up just like her if you had a baby with me. And I swear down you told me you wanted a baby but you didn't give me the reason why you can't."

"I do want a baby…" Beca admitted in a whisper. "But I am scared I'll end up like her, I don't wanna be the mom who can't see her kid because she's too busy getting high off her face." The brunette muttered.

"Beca I don't know how many times it's gonna take me to try and reassure you that you're going to be a wonderful mother." The redhead sighed in exasperation.

"Chloe, I'm sorry this is taking longer than you'd like but you and I are different. You already have this motherly instinct, I don't. You're calm and loving, I'm not. The mothering track record in your family is perfect, mine isn't." Beca said, sighing heavily.

"You're so stubborn." The redhead whined.

"Just let me talk to my mom about stuff first okay?" Beca muttered, not wanting to get into this fight once again.

* * *

"If anyone misses a penalty, the whole team is down for 10 push ups." Beca warned. The girls were having a penalty shoot out for practice and since Beca was in a bad mood because of her hangover, she was being a little harsh.

"Alright sergeant major." Emily rolled her eyes at her sister.

"On my whistle." Beca ignored her sister and blew her whistle instead, instantly regretting it as the sound went straight through her already pounding head.

"I wonder what's wrong." Lucy whispered quietly to her friend and fellow senior Katie.

"Dunno." Katie shrugged.

Emily just walked over to go sit next to Chloe and Stacie, letting her sister take control.

Coach Corcoran couldn't make the practice today so he left the women in charge.

"She's hungover to fuck." Stacie commented while she scrolled through her phone.

"Do you girls mind if I go and pick Hailee up from my aunt's? I'll bring us back coffee on the way back." Chloe said as she stood up.

"Yeah that's okay." Emily said.

"No problem." Stacie added distractedly.

"Hey Beca!" Chloe cupped her hand around her mouth and called over to her fiancée who spun around on her heel. "Coffee?"

Beca gave her a nod and a thumbs up.

Lucy stepped up to the penalty spot and took the shot but the keeper caught it.

"Drop and give me 10." Beca said immediately and all the girls groaned, reluctantly getting down on the ground. "Come on girls, I could go faster than that and I only have one hand." The brunette held up her casted hand.

"Yeah right." One of the girls scoffed.

"You don't believe me?" Beca laughed before she got down on the ground herself, holding her injured hand behind her back before doing 10 push ups using only one hand before the girls finished. "This championship isn't going to be a walk in the park ladies, I'm only trying to help you."

"What the fuck is she doing?" Stacie asked, trying not to laugh.

"Being an asshole." Emily shook her head with a laugh.

"She's still a strong little fucker though." The older woman said, shielding her eyes from the sun. Beca's upper body strength always impressed everyone, especially Chloe since the brunette could lift her up with ease.

"Hey, who's that?" Emily wondered as she leaned forward and noticed a woman taking a seat at the end of the bleachers.

"Beats me but isn't it a little weird that she's randomly coming to watch a bunch of teenage girls train?" Stacie asked.

"Maybe she's one of their moms." The younger girl shrugged.

"Well let's find out." The taller girl shot up and began to walk along the sideline.

"Stacie no!" Emily hissed but the other woman just ignored her.

"Hey." Stacie greeted sweetly, grabbing the woman's attention but when the seated woman looked up, the tall brunette almost freaked out. There was something eerily familiar about her… "Uh this is kind of a private practice." She said as nice as possible.

"Oh sorry. I'm just...uh waiting to talk to my daughter." It was Elena. She plucked up the courage to come to the soccer training after Alex and Jane convinced her to. The hard thing was, she knew exactly who Stacie was and how close she was to her daughter.

"Oh that's alright then. Which one is she?"

Elena sighed. Here goes nothing. "Beca…"

"Wh-wai-what?" Stacie stuttered and Elena only nodded. Wow she really did look a lot like Beca! "Uh...do you want me to like...bring her over?" The tall brunette asked slowly.

"Please…" Elena said nervously before looking down again.

Stacie jogged off into the middle of the pitch and tapped Beca on this shoulder. "Hey, not to freak you out or anything but your mom is literally sitting over there." She rushed out, pointing at the woman sitting on the bleachers.

"Fuck…" The shorter woman muttered as she looked over.

* * *

 **Ooooo! So John lied to Beca this whole time!**

 **Slowly but surely climbing up this baby mountain lol but at least they're not fighting anymore!**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger though**

 **Let me know your thoughts, reactions and predictions! I love you guys, see you next time! :)**


	12. Dream or Nightmare?

**Hey guys!**

 **I have a little goal I've set myself. By the time Christmas comes, I want it to be Christmas in the story. Now that does mean I have the wedding to write and the birth of Jesse and Stacie's baby in 2 weeks but I think I may be able to do it...hopefully!**

 **Also to the guest who said the Elena plot was unrealistic, I just wanna clear a few things up if possible. The fact she bumped into her after talking about her is just a sheer coincidence. It's not like she's completely irrelevant, she did still keep in touch with Jane and Alex from time to time. Also the only reason Elena knows Beca's friends is because Beca and her friends are all famous, everyone knows them haha!**

 **Anyway aside from that, I hope you're all enjoying it.**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 12: Dream or Nightmare?**

When Beca approached Elena, she sat down beside her before awkwardly clearing her throat. They didn't talk for the first few moments, both women didn't feel comfortable breaking the awkward tension.

"I'm so sorry, Beca." The older woman said quietly and Beca finally turned her head to face her, squinting one eye at the sun.

"This is so weird." The younger woman whispered to herself, looking down at the grass again.

"You don't know how many times I've wanted to come find you." Elena admitted.

"I would've said the same but after the shitty lie dad told me, I didn't want to see you."

"What did he say?"

"He said you cheated on him only months after I was born." Beca said bitterly, looking up at her mother.

"John…" The 43 year old sighed, running her hand down her face. "Well I didn't." She added.

"I know, grandma told me everything." The younger woman muttered.

"Everything?" Elena cringed and Beca nodded although in a way she was kind of glad that she didn't have to explain everything to her daughter.

"I don't really know what to say." Beca chuckled nervously. "For basically my whole life, I've never known my mom and then 24 years later, here you are! Like what the fuck?" She laughed again and must've sound like a crazy person.

"I know it's crazy Beca but...If you're willing, I'd really love to get to know you. I'm sorry for everything that I done after you were born, I was young and stupid. I regret every second of it, I wish I could take it all back. I understand if you still don't want me in your life, I mean you've already managed 24 years without me." Elena's eyes welled up with tears as she looked down at the ground.

Beca wasn't the most comforting person but she had a rough idea. She awkwardly placed her hand on her mother's shoulder, making the older woman turn around.

"If you're willing to try, then so am I." Beca finally decided on, offering a small smile.

"Thank you." The older woman whispered, reaching forward to place her hand over her daughter's.

Beca still couldn't get her head around it, this was her mom sitting right beside her.

"This is a little forward but...could I maybe give you a hug?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Uh...sure." Yeah, Beca felt a little awkward about it but she didn't want to reject the woman. It was just a hug after all.

They both stood up and slowly pulled one another into a hug.

The slightly shorter woman couldn't explain the feeling. It was odd but not as awkward as what she expected. There was something inside her saying that this felt right, almost like home in a sense like when she hugs Chloe.

Elena smiled as she broke away before they sat back down again.

"You probably know like everything about me already." Beca chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Not everything I'm sure." The older woman laughed softly.

"Anyway I'm sure you recognise these two but you see her over there?" Beca pointed over and Emily who had finally gotten up to help Stacie with the team. "That's my step-sister Emily. And the one next to her is Stacie." She explained.

"You all seem very close." Elena admired, thinking about all those times she had seen the group on the Internet or at award shows etc.

Beca's famous 'squad' (kinda like Taylor Swift's squad if you will) consisted of herself, Chloe, Emily, Benji, Stacie and Jesse. It was a pretty well known group of celebrities so Beca wasn't surprised when her mom said they all seemed close.

"And you've met Chloe, huh?" Beca smiled at the ground before coming to realisation. "Holy shit that was last night. I'm so sorry you had to see me like that." She quickly apologised.

"Don't worry about it." The other woman laughed. "I only saw her for a couple of minutes but she seems lovely, Beca. So you're marrying her?" She asked and Beca nodded proudly. "I'm so proud of you, sweetheart. Not just for that but because of everything you've achieved in your life."

"Thanks...mom." Beca took a deep breath before saying it but once she did, it made her smile unexpectedly. "You probably already know this too but Chloe has a daughter." She chuckled. "Her name's Hailee, she's an awesome little kid."

"Aww." Elena cooed. "Have you ever thought about having a baby?" She wondered curiously.

Beca took a deep breath. Why did everyone keep asking her this question? Even her own mother who hasn't seen her in years was wondering. "Chloe and I have been talking about it." She admitted. To any other person she had just met, she wouldn't be this open but there seemed to be an underlying trust

"Really?"

"At first I was totally against it. We fought about it but when I was so close to finally coming around about it…" The younger woman trailed off, exhaling loudly before turning away from her mother. "Grandma told me about you…"

Elena chewed on her bottom lip and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, Beca." She whispered.

"There's no point apologising for it now. I'm just afraid I'll do the same thing." Beca muttered with a shrug, running her fingers over cast.

"I don't want my mistakes to come in between yours and Chloe's relationship. You're not going to end up like me." Elena said firmly and Beca lifted her head. "I was a silly teenager, you're a mature young woman."

"Mature?" Beca scoffed. "I met Chloe 7 years ago and I'm pretty sure she's the only reason my maturity level has increased slightly." She joked. "In all seriousness, she's been a mom for 11 years, I don't wanna be that partner that she get frustrated at if we have a baby because I can't do shit."

"You're thinking too negatively about it, Beca." Elena said but before Beca could reply, the short brunette caught sight of her fiancée and step-daughter approaching the pitch.

"There's Chloe, I'll just be a minute." Beca said as she got up and jogged towards Chloe and Hailee. "Hey." She greeted, placing a hand on the redhead's waist as she kissed her cheek.

"How are you feeling?" The older woman asked, handing Beca her coffee.

"Alright." The 24 year old shrugged before placing an arm around Hailee. "Hey kid, I think those two weirdos need help with coaching." She joked, pointing over at Stacie and Emily with her coffee in her hand.

Hailee just giggled before running onto the field.

"I was talking to my mom." Beca subtly motioned to the woman on the bleachers once Hailee was out of earshot.

"Oh yeah? How's it going?" Chloe asked cautiously, glancing over at the older woman in the distance.

"I'll admit, it's a little weird but it's going smoother than what I expected." Beca admitted and Chloe smiled.

"Can I come meet her?...Properly?" The 30 year old laughed and Beca nodded, slipping her hand into Chloe's as she led her over to her mother.

* * *

"Duuuude they're gonna be so stoked!" Jesse said excitedly, a huge grin across his face.

"I know right?" Benji replied, matching his excitement.

The two men had just left the airport in Atlanta and were currently in a rental car. They had decided to fly over to surprise their girlfriends since they didn't have anything to do for the rest of the week.

"Surely they'll still be at soccer practice, right?" Jesse asked, checking the time on the dashboard.

"Surely." Benji echoed.

"You know, ever since I found out Stacie's pregnant, I've never wanted to leave her side." Jesse admitted with a small smile, glancing out the window to his left.

"That's totally understandable, man." Benji reassured. "Still can't believe you're gonna be a dad though, that's crazy." He added with a chuckle.

"Yeah." Jesse grinned. "We've got the 12 week scan next week, I can't wait."

"You thought about popping the question at all?" Benji teased, playfully nudging his best friend.

"Oh definitely, man." Jesse nodded immediately. "I'll probably wait till after the baby's born though. What about you? Have you and Emily spoke about it?"

"About getting married? I'd really have to talk with her first, she's only 22 I wouldn't want to freak her out, y'know?" Benji chuckled nervously.

"Can you believe everything that's happening? It feels like it was just yesterday when we were graduating high school. I mean Chloe and Beca are getting married in August, it's insane!" Jesse exclaimed with a laugh.

"I know." Benji shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

"What do you guys wanna do tonight?" Chloe asked as she helped Beca, Emily, Stacie and Hailee clean up all the cones and balls after practice. The team had headed back to the locker room so it was just the 4 women and Hailee left of the pitch (Elena also had to leave for work after having her conversation with Chloe and Beca which went pretty successful, Beca even got the woman's phone number.)

"Sleep." Beca replied.

"I dunno." Emily shrugged, kicking a ball up into her hands. "Don't really feel like going out."

"Neither to be honest." Stacie agreed.

"We can just hang out in the hotel room again." The redhead shrugged.

Suddenly a whistle caused all the girls to turn around.

"What's up, weirdos?!" Jesse yelled from the other end of the pitch.

"Jesse!" Stacie squealed, immediately running towards Jesse.

"No way." Emily just shook her head incredulously as she took off after Stacie.

"Aw, they're so cute." Chloe cooed as the girls practically jumped into their boyfriend's arms.

"We're cuter." Beca joked, scrunching her nose up at Chloe as she leaned into her fiancée.

"Of course we are." The redhead winked, holding onto Beca's forearm.

"I'm gonna go talk to the girls, I think I acted like a bit of dick to them today." Beca cringed, scrunching up her nose as she leaned over to peck Chloe on the lips. "I'll catch up to you guys."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." The redhead chuckled, stroking her hand up and down Beca's arm.

The brunette made her way into the school, glad that it was after hours so she wasn't getting surrounded by excitable students. By the time she got to the changing room though, Lucy was the only one left in there.

"Hey, kid." The 24 year old smiled at the teenager who was tying the laces of her shoes.

"Hi, Beca." The girl smiled brightly at the woman.

"Where's everyone else? I wanted to apologise since I was so hard on you guys today." Beca took a seat opposite the girl, looking down as she fiddled with her engagement ring between the fingers on her right hand (the hand she was actually having to wear it on for the time being.)

"Don't worry about it, we need some tough love." Lucy just shrugged it off.

"I just want this for you guys so bad y'know? Especially for you, the seniors on the squad. I know how it feels." The older woman stood up, walking towards the display of the 2015/16 team's achievements. All their team photos and signed jerseys were still hung up.

"Do you really think we can do it?" Lucy asked with a furrowed brow, walking up behind Beca.

"Of course. Look at us." The older woman pointed to their photos, chuckling at the one from the semifinals where she was holding up a sign saying 'I Was Suspended.' "We managed to do it, you guys can do it too. Trust me."

"Does it feel weird being back here?" The younger girl asked out of the blue as they both walked out of the locker room into the corridor. The English department.

"Now it does. Woah." Beca whispered to herself as she looked up and down the corridor. This specific department was bringing back so many memories it was crazy. "This place hasn't even changed."

Lucy just smiled at the woman's face.

"English was my favourite subject." The brunette grinned. Oh we all know it was her favourite subject, it always has been but her senior year proved a different kind of love for it.

"Really?" The blonde asked, she found it amusing how Beca was like a little kid, her eyes widening as she came across a certain classroom. "My dad's calling me, I'll be back in a second." Lucy excused herself as she pressed her phone to her ear.

Beca took the time to look into the window of Chloe's old classroom. She couldn't help but smile, thinking back to the times where she was sat in the middle of the class, admiring how hot Chloe looked sitting at her desk with her reading glasses on. The 24 year old brought out her phone and tapped on Snapchat, taking a photo of the classroom through to window before sending it to Chloe with the caption of: 'Yes Miss Beale?' She laughed as she topped it off with a winky face emoji, knowing how much it'd piss her fiancée off.

It wasn't even a minute later when Chloe replied, sending back a selfie of herself, straight faced holding up her middle finger. The caption read: 'Fuck off with the Miss Beale shit.'

Beca burst out laughing to herself before taking a picture of her engagement ring, sending it with a caption of: 'Alright soon-to-be Mrs Mitchell' punctuating it with a heart emoji just to kiss her ass.

"Everything okay?" The woman asked as Lucy walked back over.

"Yeah, my dad was just telling me he's on his way to pick me up." The teenager nodded, sliding her phone into her pocket as they began to walk down the hallway again.

"What are you gonna do when you graduate?" Beca asked curiously.

"To be honest at the start of senior year, I had no clue what I wanted to do. Well I did, I knew I wanted to do something with music but I just didn't know how."

The 24 year old smiled warmly at the girl, she saw a lot of her younger self in her.

"Do you sing?"

Lucy nodded.

"Can I hear?"

"In front of you? No way." The teenager scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The brunette laughed.

"You're this huge artist who has a flawless voice, even if I am told I'm good, I'll still manage to sound bad next to you." The teenager rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, my voice isn't flawless, it takes a lot of work. You know my song 'Alive'?"

The 17 year old nodded immediately. Like seriously Beca? This girl knows everything you fucking sing!

"I'm not even kidding, I fucking hate singing that song live. It's killer." The woman admitted, placing a hand on her heart.

"Really? Wow. I mean it is a big song."

"Yeah I normally sing it at the end of a set just incase it fucks my voice."

"Hey, I wonder what's going on with the auditorium. No one's been allowed to go in for days now." Lucy pointed to the auditorium doors as they walked past them.

Beca just smirked and the girl turned to her.

"What's going on? Do you know something?" The teenager narrowed her eyes in suspicion, trying not to smile.

"Not at all." Beca shook her head unconvincingly. "I do know something though, before I go back to LA, I'm gonna hear you sing."

* * *

"I'm not even tired." Beca complained as her and Chloe were lying in bed, trying to get to sleep. It was almost midnight after all and Chloe could do without her fiancée whining.

"Don't sleep then." The redhead laughed before yawning, rolling over to face Beca even though she couldn't see her in the dark.

"But I'm bored." Beca whined, sneakily snaking her hand up Chloe's top.

"Babe I'm too tired." The older woman pulled on her fiancée's wrist, stopping Beca from doing exactly what she was intending.

"Wait shh, what's that?" The brunette tried to place her finger on Chloe's lips but since she couldn't see, it kinda just landed on her cheek.

They both silenced and all that could be heard were heavy breathing, gasps and moans coming from the next room.

"Somebody's getting fucked." Beca said in amusement, sounding like a 13 year old boy.

"What side is it coming from?" Chloe asked.

"Your side."

"Beca that's your sister!" The 30 year old hissed before bursting out laughing.

"What?" The 24 year old asked weakly. "Nah, you're just taking the piss."

"I'm not, I swear!" Chloe laughed and Beca still wasn't convinced until she heard it. She had never thought she had felt so uncomfortable before until she heard her very own sister moan her boyfriend's name.

"Ahhhhh-no-no-no!" Beca exclaimed, pulling her pillow over her ears.

The redhead threw her head back with a laugh.

"God why couldn't we have the room next to Jesse and Stacie? Those two going at it wouldn't even be half as bad as this." Beca whined.

"Woah they really are going at it." Chloe chuckled as she began to hear Emily and Benji's bed banging off the wall.

"Dude, stop!" Beca cried out, kicking her fiancée under the duvet.

"At least you didn't walk in on her. Practically everyone has walked in on us before, Emily included." The older woman reminded.

"If she wakes up Hailee and traumatises her, she's dead." Beca warned. Hailee's room was just a bedroom attached onto Beca and Chloe's hotel room, it was just on the other side of the wall their bed sat against.

"Hailee will be fine, she's a heavier sleeper than you and that's saying something."

The younger woman finally removed the pillow, cringing as she could still hear them next door but just kept reminding herself that it'd be over soon.

Eventually Beca and Chloe managed to get to sleep in their usual wrapped up in each other's limbs (debatable that it was actually uncomfortable) position.

* * *

Beca woke in the middle of the night, breathing heavily, covered in sweat. She had a dream that seemed all way too real for her liking. After untangling herself from her fiancée, she just stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes.

* * *

*Dream*

"Come on baby, you're so close." Beca encouraged her fiancée who had a death grip on her hand.

Here Chloe was on a hospital bed, giving birth for the second time in her life but this time around she wasn't just surrounded by Ryan, her mother, her sister and Aubrey. No this time she also had the love of her life by her side, her baby's other mother.

"I hate you for doing this to me again." Chloe gritted her teeth at Ryan before crying out.

"It was your choice this time." The man protested with a laugh but Chloe didn't find it funny. That's right Ryan kindly agreed to be Beca and Chloe's sperm donor since the girls wanted a guy they knew.

"Alright Chloe, one last push." The doctor encouraged and the redhead closed her eyes, mustering the energy to nod.

"You can do this, babe." Beca's eyes were rimmed with tears as she smiled at her fiancée before the older woman used every last ounce of energy she had to push.

As soon as a cry was heard, Beca's heart almost stopped. "Oh my God." She whispered to herself and Chloe looked up at her and even though she was completely exhausted, she still managed to smile at her fiancée, pulling her in for a kiss.

As soon as the umbilical cord was cut and the little baby boy was cleaned off and wrapped up, he was handed immediately to Chloe.

"Hey little guy." The redhead said softly, holding him close to her chest.

Beca just broke down crying, having to use the wall as support as she felt like her legs could give way at any second.

"Beca, baby." The older woman sympathised with her fiancée, her heart melting.

"Hey, congratulations kid." Ryan said softly, wrapping his arms around the short brunette who just cried harder.

"I remember the feeling, I was a mess when Hailee was born." He chuckled.

*End of Dream*

* * *

Let's just say Beca didn't get much more sleep that night, lying there wide eyed, staring at the ceiling.

* * *

 **Ohhhh sneaky little dream sequence there ;)**

 **As I said I want to jump to Christmas asap so the next chapter will probably be the championship final and get that out the way. After that I'll probably jump to August where we'll have Beca's birthday and their wedding (which I'm sure you guys won't complain about lol)**

 **Anyway as always let me know what you thought! Love you guys!**


	13. ADHD

**Hey guys!**

 **I hope there's nothing rushed in here, I'm just trying to reach my goal of being able to write a Christmas chapter at actual Christmas time for once!**

 **Also that means the next chapter will be a jump to the wedding, I hope you don't mind!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 13: ADHD**

Beca was still thinking about that dream even a few days later, she couldn't seem to shake it from her head. She hadn't spoke to anyone about it, not even Chloe. She had something more important on her mind for the time being, making sure Barden wins the championship today.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Beca asked softly, her, Stacie, Emily and Jennifer were trying to calm the team's nerves in the locker room before they had to go out on the field. The short brunette approached the teenager who was sitting down with her head in her hands.

The 17 year old just shook her head, taking her hands away to turn to the older woman with teary eyes.

"Woah, what's up?" Beca said in a quiet voice, trying not to draw too much attention.

"My girlfriend just dumped me." Lucy whispered, her lip quivering as she tried not to cry. "She just texted me saying she couldn't do this anymore."

Beca's heart broke for the girl. That other girl is a little cunt doing that to Lucy on her big day. She took a deep breath, trying to think of what to say. "I'm...so sorry Lucy. That's really shady of her." She mentally kicked herself for not being able to be more sympathetic.

"I just can't...I love her and hate her at the same time." The girl muttered in frustration.

Beca knew how she felt. All those years ago when Chloe slept with Ryan behind her back, she didn't know she could hate and love someone so much at the same time, it was a crazy feeling.

"I know how you feel." The brunette placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"You do?"

Beca just nodded. "Look kid, I know I sound blunt but shit happens. She obviously doesn't deserve something like you. I wish I could help but there's not much I can do."

"Nah it's okay, I don't expect you to do anything. You've done enough for me already. I just don't think I can go out there, she'll be watching." Lucy hung her head.

"And that's why you need to play, you need to show her what she's missing." The 24 year old offered a smile with a playful nudge. "Focus all that negative energy on the game...just don't get too carried away and do what I did plenty of times, get a red card." She added with a laugh. "Let it motivate you."

Lucy took a deep breath before nodding.

* * *

"Come on girls!" Beca yelled from the sideline, acting more as a coach as coach Corcoran was.

"There's my captain." Coach Corcoran chuckled from beside her, folding his arms across his chest. "You girls have really lifted their spirits y'know." He smirked knowingly.

"You think?" Beca asked as she watched Lucy make a run into the box as the ball was crossed in, unfortunately she missed it completely and almost flew into the post. "Woah, she gotta be careful." She cringed.

"She's quite a clumsy. A great player but she's the one that ends up injured most of the time." The man chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hey! sounds like me." Beca laughed, holding up her cast.

"How are you doing anyway? I've barely had a chance to talk since you've been here." He nudged her gently.

"Good. A little stressed about the wedding but other than that, everything's going great." Okay, that was a slight lie.

"Oh yeah. I wish you both all the best by the way." He grinned, pointing at her ring that still had to be worn on the wrong hand. Of course he knew Chloe when she worked here, just like every other teacher but since they've been here, not one of them have questioned their relationship.

"Thanks." She smiled back before turning back to the game just as Barden were awarded a corner kick. "Come on." She whispered to herself.

Katie was the one to take the corner. She whipped it into the box and Lucy was the one that managed to get her head to it, sending it into the back of the net.

Lucy immediately ran up to Katie, throwing her arms around her as the crowd erupted into cheers.

Beca whistled, catching the teenager's attention before giving her a thumbs up.

* * *

The opposing team had equalised just after half time and even though there was only 5 minutes left in the match, the scoreline hadn't changed since.

Beca didn't want the girls to have to suffer extra time and penalties, she knew how tiring it was. She was still standing at the sideline, chewing on her nail but this time she was joined by Chloe, Hailee, Jesse, Benji, Emily, Stacie and Jennifer all anxiously waiting.

Hailee slipped her hand into Beca's as she intently watched on, there seemed to be a lot more pressure on these girls compared to her team back home.

"Penalty!" Beca, Stacie and Hailee all yelled at the same time as Lucy was tackled right inside the box.

The referee blew his whistle and pointed to the penalty spot, Beca celebrating not so subtly.

"You got this Lucy." The brunette whispered to herself as the said girl stepped forward to take the penalty.

The 17 year old took a shaky breath, closing her eyes for a second. All the pressure was on her shoulders, she could easily finish the game, there was only a minute left on the clock. She was thinking about all the things Beca had told her before opening her eyes again. Raising her head slightly, she looked the goalkeeper dead in the eyes before jogging up to the ball, doing a cheeky little chip as the goalie dove to her left. The ball first bounced over the line and a wave of relief washed over the girl. She done it. She scored what surely was the winning goal.

"Oh my God!" She almost screamed, looking up to the sky as her teammates were practically jumping all over her. Lucy managed to escape the huddle and run over to the sideline, automatically jumping into Beca's arms, almost knocking the woman backwards.

"That was risky, you little fucker!" Beca exclaimed with a laugh, jumping up and down with the teenager.

Lucy pulled away from the woman, pointing up into the bleachers at her ex before flipping her hand around to flash her middle finger. Of course the referee didn't miss that one and gave the girl a yellow card.

Beca could only laugh. "Go on and win this, kid." The brunette blinked, patting Lucy on the back before she jogged back onto the field.

"You're amazing, babe." Chloe threw an arm around Beca, kissing her on the cheek.

"What did I do?" Beca smiled, holding onto Chloe's hand that was draped over her shoulder.

"So much for those girls." The redhead winked. "You just don't realise it."

* * *

"We have a very special guest to come and present the trophy today." The league official said into the microphone as the Barden girls were all standing in a line behind him. "Ladies and gentlemen, please put your hands together for Beca Mitchell!" He exclaimed and the place went crazy, even the supporters from the losing team.

Beca waved as she walked up and took the microphone. "How's everybody doing?" She asked, smiling as everyone cheered some more. "It's been 6 years since this school has won this thing and it's been 6 years since I was standing in this very spot, lifting that trophy with so much pride. Now it's these girls turn. I'm so proud of them, they've worked so hard for this, they deserve it." She smiled at the team, some of them were even crying, including Lucy. "And now for the best bit." The brunette smirked as Jesse and Benji walked towards her, carrying the trophy. Those two also getting a lot of attention from the crowd. "Everybody give it up for this year's captain and match winner, number 19, Lucy Green!" The woman exclaimed as the said girl stepped forward.

The men handed their friend the trophy, taking her microphone off of her so she could hand the trophy over to Lucy.

"Congratulations." Beca said into the teenager's ear before backing off, allowing Lucy to lift the trophy, making the crowd and team go crazy. She took the microphone back off Jesse before talking into it. "Hey everyone meet me in the auditorium in 15 minutes." She said, chuckling when everyone lost their shit, realising what Beca meant. The 24 year old walked back over to Lucy whose jaw was almost on the floor. "You have 2 choices and 'none' isn't an answer. You can either sing 'Closer' with Jesse or 'Alive' with me." She said into the teenager's ear.

"Seriously?" Lucy asked incredulously.

"Did you tell her?" Jesse came up behind Beca and threw an arm around her as he smiled at the girl in front of them.

The short brunette nodded, still awaiting an answer.

"Uh...I. You're really not gonna let me away with this are you?" Lucy narrowed her eyes with a laugh.

"Beca said you told her that you can sing." Jesse smirked, looking at his best friend.

"I did...but I can't sing next to either of you, that's just crazy."

Jesse was one of those actors who managed to balance a music career at the same time so he was very well known in both fields.

"I said 'none' wasn't an answer." Was all Beca said stubbornly.

Lucy cringed, before taking a deep breath. "Fine I'll do it. I mean 'Closer' is the easier option but I love 'Alive' so much." She glanced between Jesse and Beca in front of her as she tried to decide what song to sing.

"I could always use the help." Beca said hopefully and Lucy couldn't help but smile.

'Alive' it was.

* * *

"I want everyone to give a warm welcome to my next special guest because she's a little nervous about coming out here today." Beca wiped the sweat from her brow since she had just finished the intense choreography from 'Closer.' "I've asked her to help me out with this song, please put your hands together for Lucy!" She applauded with everyone else as the teenager walked out onto stage, waving nervously as she did so.

'You ready?' Beca mouthed and 17 year old nodded her head. They had quickly gone over who was singing what part and Beca was surprised at how quickly Lucy picked it up.

* * *

(Song used: Alive by Sia)

[Beca] I was born in a thunderstorm

I grew up overnight

I played alone

I'm playing on my own

I survived

[Lucy] Hey

I wanted everything I never had

Like the love that comes with light

I wore envy and I hated that

But I survived

[Beca and Lucy] I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go

Where the wind don't change

And nothing in the ground can ever grow

No hope, just lies

And you're taught to cry into your pillow

But I survived

I'm still breathing [4x]

I'm alive [4x]

* * *

Beca was completely taken aback by how much Lucy could belt out and keep up with the chorus.

* * *

[Lucy] I found solace in the strangest place

Way in the back of my mind

I saw my life in a stranger's face

And it was mine

[Beca] I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go

Where the wind don't change

And nothing in the ground can ever grow

No hope, just lies

And you're taught to cry into your pillow

But I survived

[Beca and Lucy] I'm still breathing [4x]

I'm alive [4x]

You took it all, but I'm still breathing [8x]

* * *

Beca let the teenager take the lead for the rest of the song, letting her take her chance in the spotlight.

* * *

[Lucy] I have made every single mistake

That you could ever possibly make

I took and I took and I took what you gave

But you never noticed that I was in pain

I knew what I wanted; I went out and got it

Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't

I told you that I would never be forgotten

And all in spite of you

[Lucy] And I'm still breathing

I'm still breathing

I'm still breathing

I'm still breathing

I'm alive ([Beca] You took it out, but I'm still breathing)

(You took it out, but I'm still breathing)

I'm alive (You took it out, but I'm still breathing)

(You took it out, but I'm still breathing)

I'm alive (You took it out, but I'm still breathing)

(You took it out, but I'm still breathing)

I'm alive

[Beca and Lucy] I'm alive [4x]

* * *

Lucy was deafened by the cheers, screams and applauds when the song finished. Feeling completely overwhelmed, she threw her arms around Beca.

"People will see that, kid. This won't be the last time I see you." Beca said into her ear as she hugged her tight. She wasn't just saying that, she believes the teenager has some serious talent and she was going to see what she could do for the girl back in LA if possible.

"I love you, Beca." Lucy said, still not letting go of the 24 year old.

"Love you too, kid." Beca chuckled, soothing rubbing her back.

Unfortunately, Beca had to fly back to LA that night so she had to say goodbye to Coach Corcoran, the team, her grandparents and of course her mother (which was odd but she promised to keep in touch with the woman.)

* * *

"You won't believe who I ran into in Atlanta." The day after they returned to LA, Beca invited her dad over for coffee since they hadn't seen each other in a week. It was mostly an excuse for Beca to talk to him about her mom.

"Who?" John asked, sipping on his coffee.

"Beca, be chill about it, alright?" Chloe warned, softly stroking her fiancée's shoulder as her arm was draped over the back of the couch.

The man furrowed his brow.

"Mom." The brunette said, raising her eyebrows as she leaned back into the couch, her neck now resting on Chloe's forearm that was still behind her.

John almost spat out his coffee. "What?"

"Yeah and she told me the truth. No in fact grandma was the one that had to tell me the truth. Dad, why the fuck did you lie to me?" Beca sat up, her voice increasing in volume slightly.

"Beca." The redhead warned, gently pulling her back.

"Chloe can you maybe give us a minute?" John asked hopefully and just as the redhead was going to stand up, Beca stopped her.

"Dad, she's gonna be my wife, whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of her."

The older woman's heart melted when Beca said that. The trust between them was something special.

"Sweetheart, you were only a little girl. I couldn't exactly tell you that your mom was on drugs, could I?" John asked calmly.

"So you told me she left for no reason and then when I was older and asked why, you made up some bullshit lie and told me she cheated on you. Do you realise how much of shittier person that made her out to be?" Beca laughed at how stupid it sounded.

John sighed heavily. "I know it was wrong to say that. I thought if you knew the truth, you'd start to resent Kat and want to find your own mom instead."

"Why would I ever resent Kat? She's practically the only mom I've ever had. I just wish I knew, y'know?" The 24 year old finally brought her voice back down to normal volume. "Oh wait and something else." Beca just remembered something and sat forward on the couch, furrowing her brow again. "You and mom are 10 years apart, she was a student when you worked at Barden! You're having a laugh right?!" She asked incredulously, furiously motioning between herself and Chloe. "You gave us so much shit and you were just being a huge hypocrite!"

"Beca!" The redhead had to raise her voice to cut her fiancée off. "Calm down, you're starting arguments over stuff that happened in the past."

"Well no wonder-"

"Beca, look at me." Chloe used her hand to gently turn Beca's face towards her. "Chill out, okay?" She said softly and the brunette took a deep breath. Chloe and Jesse only seemed to be the two people that were able to calm Beca down when she got riled up, not even Emily or her own dad could do it.

"Sorry for yelling, dad." The 24 year old whispered.

"I'm sorry for everything Beca, I'm sorry for lying to you, I'm sorry for being a hypocrite. I was just trying to keep you safe."

Beca looked down at her hands and only nodded.

"I can't find it!" Hailee cried as she entered the room, startling the three adults in the room.

The 11 year old was breathing heavily, tears of frustration running down her cheeks as she scanned the living room.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Chloe asked as she furrowed her brow in concern at her daughter who was now on the floor, looking under the couch.

"I can't find my phone." She snapped in frustration.

"Hailee sweetheart, you don't need to cry over it. You'll find it." John said softly as he eyed the girl at his feet who had her hand shoved under the couch.

"Where did you last have it?" The 30 year old asked.

"If I knew, I'd have it wouldn't I?!" Hailee exclaimed as she pushed herself up off the ground.

"Hey! Don't talk to your mom like that." Beca warned firmly which only seemed to make the girl cry harder.

"Hailee, why are you crying? It's just your phone." Chloe was completely lost.

"Fuck…" Beca muttered to herself, feeling like it was her fault yet again to make her cry. "Come on, I'll help you find it." She calmly stood up and lead the girl out of the room.

The redhead on the other hand just held her head in her hands, letting out a sigh of frustration.

"Everything alright, Chloe?" John asked in concern.

"I don't know what's been going on lately. I've just been exhausted. I constantly get causes for concern home from her school, she won't focus on her homework, she can't sit still...Just ugh, I feel like I'm not doing my job right." The woman shook her head as she glanced up.

"As a mom?" John asked and Chloe nodded.

"I feel like it's my fault she's like this."

"Of course it's not your fault. It's not Ryan or Beca's fault either. Chloe, have you ever thought of getting her tested for ADHD?" He asked softly, unsure of how the redhead would react.

"I have but Beca thinks she doesn't need to get tested."

"That's only because she was tested as a kid, sweetheart. It's better knowing than not. In the end it's up to you what to do, you're her mom, not Beca." John reminded her. "What does Ryan think?"

"I've spoken to him about it and he thinks we should get her checked, he just doesn't want to freak her out." The 30 year old explained.

"I know you and Beca hate keeping things from each other but maybe you should get it done without her knowing. After all, it's between you, Ryan and Hailee. If it does turn out she has ADHD then of course you'd have to tell Beca but if she doesn't, Beca doesn't need to know any different." John suggested and Chloe glanced up at the ceiling.

* * *

She took John's word but things didn't quite go as smoothly as she planned.

"Hailee, baby, please calm down before we go inside." Chloe pleaded as she unlocked the front door of the house.

Hailee didn't though. Not in the slightest. She continued to cry her little eyes out as the walked inside and she immediately ran upstairs, running past Beca who was on her way down.

"What the?" Beca furrowed her brow at her fiancée as she pointed her thumb over her shoulder.

"Come here." Chloe sighed, leading her into the kitchen.

"What's going on?"

"She's got ADHD." The redhead closed her eyes and pressed a couple of fingers to her forehead.

"You took her to get tested?! Chloe they're gonna put her on meds and everything for fuck sake. Look at the state of her!" Beca exclaimed, pointing up at the ceiling.

"I'm not letting them put her on meds so calm down!" Chloe snapped, tossing her purse onto the counter.

"You went behind my back, Chloe."

"She's my daughter, Beca. I'm just trying to do what's best for her." The redhead said through gritted teeth. She was stressed enough, she didn't need this shit from her fiancée.

"She's basically my kid too!" Beca's voice cracked with tears and Chloe could only look into her eyes. She could see the amount of love and adoration she had for Hailee. "I just want her to feel like every other kid."

Chloe was a little taken aback by how upset Beca was getting by this.

"She will Beca, I promise. I was blaming myself for this, I just needed that reassurance that it wasn't my fault." The taller woman said softly, pulling Beca close to her.

The brunette took a few shaky deep breaths. "I'm sorry for yelling, it's just she's my baby too y'know." She whispered and a tear fell from Chloe's eye as she squeezed her tighter.

"Babe, you're such an amazing step-mom to Hailee, I don't understand why you don't-" The redhead began but Beca cut her off.

"Don't. I know what you're gonna say."

Chloe just looked down at her feet. It seemed like she was never gonna convince her fiancée to have a baby with her.

"I'm marrying you and I love you so fucking much. You and Hailee are my life…" The brunette trailed off, looking down at the ground as she spoke. "So many things were said down in Georgia but something also happened and it sounds really stupid but it did make me realise something now that I've thought about it." Beca's voice began to quiver, suddenly feeling extremely nervous.

"Huh?" Chloe asked curiously, a little confused.

"Chloe...I uh...wow, Um...Jesus Christ, I asked you to marry me and I can't even do this…" Suddenly becoming tongue tied, Beca ran a hand down her face and glanced up at Chloe.

The older woman was still oblivious and didn't have a clue what Beca was trying to say so she couldn't even try to help her out. "Why don't you write it down?" She suggested, referring to the way Beca proposed.

The brunette walked over to the counter and grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper that was lying around. She quickly scribbled down 'I want to have a baby with you' before handing it to her fiancée.

"Beca…" The word almost didn't come out of Chloe's mouth as the woman's eyes widened. "Are you serious?!"

Beca nervously nodded which automatically made Chloe throw her arms around her and lift her up. "Don't cry, you'll make me cry again!" The brunette warned as the redhead set her back down, her eyes welling up along with her fiancée's.

"Baby, I can't…I can't believe you're wanting to do this with me." Chloe sobbed, unable to fight it back anymore.

"Neither can I, I'm still scared as fuck, Chloe." Beca said honestly, wiping her eyes.

God these two loved to fucking cry a lot…

"Everything will be perfect, Beca. You'll love it, trust me." Chloe reassured before passionately kissing her fiancée. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Beca ran her fingers through Chloe's hair softly. Inside, the brunette was totally freaking out because this was really happening, she was eventually be a mother, not just a step-mother. Fuck.

Noticing her fiancée's wide eyes, Chloe quickly gave her a word of reassurance. "Honey, we don't have to rush into this or anything. We still have our wedding and everything, we don't have to figure it all out till the start of next year if you like." She said softly, noticing how pale Beca was. It kinda reminded Chloe of Ryan when she told him she was pregnant.

"That would be good." Beca said weakly, swallowing thickly. This was really happening. Oh my God.

* * *

 **I really hope it didn't seem rushed or anything, I really just needed to tie up some loose ends before the wedding!**

 **I hope I can achieve my goal guys! I'd really love to write a Christmas chapter!**


	14. Wedding

**Happy New Year everyone! I wish you all the best for 2017!**

 **Here's a little jump to the wedding, I hope you don't mind!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 14: Wedding**

3 Months Later.

August 9th.

"Should I open that bottle of red?" Chloe asked her fiancée as she stood up from the couch. "Oh shit." She added as she took a couple of steps, bursting out laughing when she realised she was already past tipsy.

It was Beca's 25th birthday but they didn't have the time to celebrate since they were both so caught up in the final stages of wedding planning. The big day was in 3 weeks and Beca had to spend her birthday at the final fitting of her dress surrounded by her side of the bridal party (Emily, Stacie, Benji and Jesse) plus her dad and Kat. Instead of just having bridesmaids, Beca and Chloe both decided to include the guys too, the redhead's 'guys' being James and Ryan.

"Careful you." Beca laughed at the woman who had to stop and giggle. Since they barely spent the day together, the couple decided just to have a drink together in the house. They were a bottle of white wine down and were now onto the red which they both knew knocked them silly.

"I'm good." The redhead straightened herself up before leaving the room, almost bumping into the doorframe as she did so.

A smash came from the kitchen and Beca immediately stood up, gripping onto the arm of the couch as her head spun. "Chloe what the fuck are you doing?" She slurred as she managed to clumsily make her way into the kitchen.

"I dropped a glass." The older woman just stared at the smashed glass on the floor, leaning on the counter, unable to stop giggling again. That was the thing, Chloe was such a giggly drunk it was unreal.

"Lemme get it." Beca staggered forward but Chloe pushed her back.

"No, you'll hurt yourself." The taller woman whispered, drunkenly throwing her arm around her fiancée, pulling her backwards so that they almost fell.

"You're fucking away with it." The brunette laughed in amusement, gently slapping her fiancée's cheek. Wine definitely hit Chloe harder than what it did to Beca.

"We'll deal with it in the morning…" The redhead slurred, grabbing the bottle of red wine off the counter as Beca picked up new glasses and followed her back through. "Happy birthday to my favourite person in the whole wide world!" Chloe exclaimed as she sat down on the couch before throwing her arms around her fiancée, the brunette pouring the wine.

"Thank you, baby." Beca turned and sloppily kissed Chloe on the lips which probably looked extremely unattractive but did they care? Not at all, they didn't even realise.

"I can't wait to marry you." The redhead slouched down in the couch, clumsily reaching to stroke Beca's cheek as she spoke.

"Same." Beca lazily smiled back, resting her head on Chloe's shoulder.

It wasn't the most eventful birthday she has had but the couple were both so busy lately that it was nice just to loosen up a bit for one night.

* * *

August 30th

Today was the big day. It was the day Chloe and Beca were finally going to tie the knot. Not only that though, today marks exactly 7 years since the couple first met. Emotions were running high, there had been some tears already and the wedding hadn't even begun.

The venue was beautiful, since neither of the women were religious they opted to get married in a lovely hotel.

"You look beautiful sweetheart." Kat smiled widely as she entered the room Beca was waiting in, trying to calm her nerves. The 25 year old wanted a moment with her step-mom before the wedding got underway.

"Thank you." Beca turned around to look in the mirror. She loved everything about her look, her dress, her hair and her makeup but she couldn't help but think about how stunning her bride was going to look.

"How are you feeling?" The older woman walked up behind her step-daughter and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Scared." She exhaled nervously.

"Don't you worry, you'll walk down that aisle and as soon as you see Chloe, you won't care about anything else." Kat reassured.

Beca smiled at the woman in the mirror. "Is my mom out there already?" She asked quietly. She invited her mother to her wedding but suddenly she was feeling nervous about seeing her again.

"Yeah, do you want me to bring her in?" The older woman offered, looking away for a second.

"No." Beca shook her head. "Hey, I just want you to know that even though she's kinda back in my life, you're still more of a mother to me than what she is. I get that she's my mom and everything but you were there when she wasn't." The 25 year old said seriously as she turned around.

Kat placed a hand on her heart as she smiled softly at Beca before gently pulling her into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. I love you so much, you're going to make me cry."

"Don't fucking cry cause I'll cry." Beca warned with a chuckle. "I love you too, Kat."

There was a small knock on the door and John walked in, immediately covering his mouth with his hand. This was the first time today seeing his daughter all ready with her hair and makeup done and everything, she looked beautiful.

"Hi dad." The young woman glanced down at the ground before smiling at her father.

"Wow…" He whispered, taking his hand away as a huge grin spread across his face.

"I'll leave you two to it." Kat winked, giving her husband a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room

"Where did the time go?" John asked himself quietly as he couldn't tear his eyes away from his daughter. His little girl. "It wasn't too long ago that I was holding you in my arms for the first time." He smiled softly as he slowly walked towards the woman. "Now you're all grown up on your wedding day."

Beca smiled, forcing herself not to cry. "How do I look, dad?" She asked quietly, looking down at herself.

"Beautiful...as always." John placed his hands on his daughter's arms and pressed his lips against her forehead. "You don't realise how proud of you I am, you deserve this more than anyone, I'm so glad you have someone like Chloe."

Unfortunately elsewhere in the hotel, Chloe wasn't having a heartfelt moment with her father like her wife-to-be was. Oh no, she was cursing that mother fucker.

"Chloe sweetheart, you need to calm yourself down, you'll be walking down the aisle soon." Cindy spoke gently to her daughter who was currently freaking out over her father.

"When I was a little girl, I dreamed of dad walking me down the aisle on my wedding day." The redhead's voice cracked as she gently wiped her eyes with a tissue. Thank God for waterproof makeup.

"Chloe, dad was a dick, you knew that, James knew that, I knew that. He doesn't deserve to walk you down the aisle like a proud father should." Ella interjected, soothingly rubbing her little sister's back. Everyone was trying their best to calm Chloe down after her sudden breakdown over her father.

"He was there at your wedding." She sobbed and Ella just pressed two fingers to her temple before walking away. "Can we just screw traditions and bring Beca in here to calm her down? Jesus Christ." She sighed in exasperation.

"No Ella, it's fine, we've got this." Ryan's calming voice was the next to speak up as he approached his ex girlfriend. "Chloe, hey, look at me." He gently turned her to face him before wrapping an arm around her waist, using his other hand to dry her eyes. "There's no use getting upset over him. He hated me and after everything he put you through, I feel the same way about him. Look around you, you're surrounded by a family who love you, Beca's family included. You don't need him to walk you down the aisle, wanna know why?"

Chloe nodded.

"Because we have the best mom to do it instead and make a ten times better job of it than he ever could." James cut in, throwing his arms around his mother with a huge smile on his face.

"Exactly." Ryan said and Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around him. He was a guy who always knew the right thing to say at the right time. He was a wonderful person and Chloe was glad he found Aubrey because he deserves to have someone just as special as him. "You ready to go and get your girl?" The man chuckled, pulling away and Chloe giggled with a nod.

Everyone was emotional, there was no way in hell Beca and Chloe were getting through this ceremony without crying.

* * *

The time was almost here, the bridesmaids and bridesmen (Beca was amused by that term the first time Chloe said it) were all ready to walk down the aisle before Beca and John and then finally Chloe and Cindy.

"You're pretty pregnant now, huh?" James chuckled, motioning to Stacie's (the bridesmaid he was walking down the aisle with) baby bump.

"Dude!" Ryan hissed behind him, shoving his shoulder.

"You're an idiot." Stacie chuckled, rolling her eyes. She had a lot of time with James, he had a totally obvious crush on her but he was a really nice and easy going guy.

"God forbid you get a girl pregnant." Aubrey joked, turning around to playfully smack James on the arm. He was like a little brother to the blonde. A blunt little brother at that.

Benji laughed at the woman who he was currently linked arms with.

Aubrey and Benji were first in line, then James and Stacie, Ryan and Emily and finally Jesse and Ella. Emily and Ella were the last ones to walk down the aisle with their guys since they had the jobs of being their sister's maids of honour.

"How's Chloe doing?" Jesse asked Ella.

"We had a little drama over our dad but everything's good now, she's just a little nervous." The older woman explained. "How's Beca?"

"She seems really nervous but I'm sure she just can't wait to get out there at the same time." Jesse nodded.

"Hey, I bet you a drink that Beca will cry when Chloe walks down the aisle." Emily playfully nudged Ryan.

"Oh you're on. You're so buying me a drink, Beca's a little badass." The man challenged.

"When it comes to Chloe, she's totally different." The 22 year old smirked to herself. She's totally got this.

It was really lovely how much Beca and Chloe's families got along.

* * *

Once the bridesmaids and bridesmen had walked down the aisle and took their respective places by the altar, it was now Beca's turn.

"Dad, I'm nervous." Beca exhaled shakily as she gripped on tight to her father's arm.

"Just breathe, you'll be alright sweetheart." He soothed reassuringly just as the doors opened and the music began to play.

The 25 year old took a deep breath before she began to slowly walk down the aisle, her arm linked with her father's as family and friends smiled at her in adoration. She could feel all the love in the room.

Once she reached the altar, her father gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking his seat. The brunette smiled at all the bridesmaids and bridesmen before turning back to the door, anxiously waiting on Chloe's arrival.

This was it. The moment she had been waiting for.

Chloe and Cindy came into sight and a tear immediately rolled down Beca's cheek.

Emily caught Ryan's eye and smirked, biting her bottom lip, she knew it would happen.

Beca ignored everything else around her and just locked eyes with her bride, unable to control her wide smile as the redhead approached her. She couldn't get over how gorgeous she looked.

Cindy gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek before letting her join Beca.

The couple took a moment to lovingly gaze into one another's eyes before they were pulled out of their little bubble by the officiant's voice.

"We have gathered today in the love of friendship and family to celebrate the blending together of two lives. As Chloe and Beca come before you here today as two, they will leave this place as one, united in marriage. As family and friends, each of you has played some part in bringing them to this moment and in various ways will continue to support and contribute to their relationship. We solemnize this unique time in their lives and make it meaningful by entering into it in an attitude of respect for their deep commitment to each other."

The officiant began, smiling at the two women before continuing.

"Chloe and Beca, today you commit yourselves to honoring and protecting one another above your separate selves, and to valuing your union above your own interests. In so doing, you will find a wealth of love and peace not otherwise attainable. But with this joy comes a profound responsibility to protect the bond you share. For it is only with continual care that your love is truly secure in the face of life's inevitable tests."

Chloe and Beca were listening intently, taking it all in.

"You must regard each other with the deepest respect. You must appreciate each other's talents, foster each other's dreams, and be ever mindful of the many gifts that the other offers you. You must inspire and encourage one another. For by strengthening your spouse, you strengthen your marriage. Now I do believe the couple have prepared their own vows for today so Beca will you please get us started?" The officiant asked with a smile and Beca nodded.

"Chloe, you don't even know how many times I've tried to write something down to say today, which to me and you is pretty surprising but I just couldn't put it into words so here I am, winging it." Beca shrugged with a laugh and Chloe just shook her head, covering her mouth as she laughed a little. "The problem was that I didn't know where to start because you mean more than the world to me, so much that it was impossible to put onto paper so I just had to speak from my heart. We've been through so much in these 7 years and there have been so many difficult times you've helped me through. I've formed a connection with you that's impossible to explain, all I know is that I've never had it with anyone else, only you. A lot of people still don't know exactly how we met, in fact most of the people here today don't either but that's not important to anyone else, only us. All I'm going to say is that I'm so glad I lied to you that day." Beca bit her lip and Chloe giggled, wiping the few stray tears that had already fallen. Their friends and family laughed but most of their faces were laced with confusion. "Chloe, our relationship isn't perfect, in fact I'm pretty sure we're the couple who argue and fight the most out of our friends but that doesn't matter. You know what does? The fact that every little problem we have, we're always able to resolve it. We're so different and opinionated which is probably why we have our little moments but our love and adoration for each other is ten times bigger than that which is what reminds us that we really are soul mates. You've done a lot of things for me Chloe but one thing you've done that I never thought I'd need as much as I do is that you brought Hailee into my life." Beca glanced at the 11 year old sitting next to Cindy, giving her a wink before turning back to Chloe. "That kid's taught me a lot believe or not." She chuckled. "She's been raised by the best mother a girl could ask for, I see a little more of you in her everyday and it really is a beautiful thing to watch. She's got everything a little girl needs but whether you like it or not Hailee, you're gonna have a new step-mom." The 25 year old pointed over at Hailee with a laugh and the girl smiled. "I treat her like my own daughter, Chloe and that's because you've allowed me to do that."

Chloe wasn't even holding back anymore because everytime she managed to stop crying, Beca would say something else that would get the tears flowing again.

"You inspire me, you keep me grounded, you made me realise true love really does exist. You're my soulmate, my lover, my life and almost my wife. I love you so much that I can't express it enough but I know you know how much you mean you me. You're the love of my life and I promise to keep on loving you for the rest of my life." Beca smiled as she wiped her own eyes before turning to the officiant with a small nod.

"And Chloe?" The officiant pushed on, smiling at the redhead who took a deep breath.

"I don't know how I'm going to top that." The older woman shook her head with a laugh before lifting her head to look into her lover's eyes. "I came across the same problem as you, I couldn't write anything down so I'm going to try and not forget anything I need to say. Beca, you came into my life with that charming little smile of yours and that endearing personality that attracted me from day one. The beginning of our relationship was really special because it was our little thing that no one else knew about. Of course we had our up and downs because we were just young but as always we came back to one another every time." The redhead searched Beca's glassy eyes while she smiled at her lovingly. "We've seen every side of each other, the good and the bad but the trust we've formed over the years really is something special. I don't think you realise how much of an amazing person you are, you're loving, caring, helpful and inspirational. You have a heart of gold, you just don't believe it. When I was in that accident and I was wheelchair bound for months, there wasn't a single day you weren't by my side-" She had to stop talking as her voice cracked with tears.

"No no no, you'll make me cry." Beca whispered with a small laugh, reaching up to wipe Chloe's tears away.

The 30 year old took a second to compose herself before continuing. "You did everything for me even at times when I tried to push you away. It just reminded me of how much you care about me."

Beca's heart melted just listening to her bride's words.

"We keep each other balanced, we aren't afraid to tell each other when we're being downright crazy and irrational." Chloe laughed and everyone chuckled along, including Beca who knew how true it was. "But I also know how much you love to tease and annoy me since you're still a big kid at heart which I'm pretty sure is the reason you get along with Hailee so well." She joked playfully. "But seriously your bond with Hailee is beautiful, you're right about you treating her like your own daughter, it's actually scary how much you've rubbed off on her." The redhead playfully rolled her eyes. "I could stand here all day and tell you every single little thing I love about you but I'm sure everybody here is already sick of us crying at each other so I'm going to wrap it up the best I can." Chloe glanced down exhaling slowly before lifting her head again. "Beca, there isn't a word to describe how much I love you. I don't know what I'd do without you, you light up my life, you never fail to make me smile. You've been an amazing girlfriend and I'm sure you'll make an even better wife. Our little family means the world to me and I can't wait to continue our adventure as a married couple. I love you Beca." The redhead finally finished with a huge smile on her face.

The officiant nodded his head before speaking. "For thousands of years lovers have exchanged rings as a token of their vows. Let these rings be a sign that love has a past, a present and a future, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of joyous wonder, and delight. Beca take Chloe's ring and place it on her finger and repeat after me." He instructed and the brunette gently took Chloe's left hand before slowly slipping the ring onto her finger. "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is never-ending."

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is never-ending." Beca repeated successfully, smiling at Chloe as she held her hand in her's.

"With this ring, I take you to be my partner for life." The officiant continued and Beca repeated it. "And Chloe would you please place Beca's ring on her finger and repeat after me."

Chloe smiled at Beca as she softly took her hand and slid her ring on before repeating the same verse as Beca did.

"As you have sealed your vows in the presence of those gathered here by the giving of these rings and have consented together to live in marriage, it gives me much pleasure to pronounce that you are now spouses for life. You may kiss. Will the guests please rise and welcome the new couple." The officiant smiled as the guests all stood up and applauded.

"C'mere weirdo." Beca smirked, pulling Chloe to her by the waist as they passionately kissed. A kiss overfilled with love. Their first kiss as a married couple and it felt amazing.

"I love you." Chloe mumbled against her lips, running her hand down Beca's arm.

"I love you more." Beca winked.

* * *

Chloe and Beca had just arrived at the reception but before they could have their first dance, Cindy stood in the middle of the floor with a microphone, wanting to say a few words.

"Traditionally at this point we would have the father daughter dance but Beca and Chloe have decided against it. But before you two get on with your first dance, 4 very lovely boys have arranged something for you." Cindy smirked knowingly as she motioned to James, Ryan, Jesse and Benji who were standing off at her right.

Chloe and Beca glanced at each other with furrowed brows.

"It never strictly has to be with your father." The older woman reminded as music began to play.

Jesse and James approached the newlyweds with proud grins on their faces. Jesse took Beca's hand as James took his sister's, pulling them onto the floor to dance, taking both women by surprise.

"What's this?" The redhead asked in amusement as she hooked her arm around her brother's neck as he slowly swayed her on the dance floor.

"You were upset about dad not being here so we wanted to give you the closest thing to a father daughter dance." James grinned.

"You guys are the best." Chloe moved her hand down so she could rest her head on James' shoulder as the man gave her a kiss on her head.

"Hey you're not my dad." Beca joked, smiling up at Jesse.

"Weirdo." Jesse laughed. "James and Ryan came up with the idea for Chloe in the beginning but Benji and I have known you since we were kids so we wanted to do the same for you. You're like a sister to us, you're our girl and we wanted to do a sort of send of thing because we like to think of ourselves as the most important guys in your life." He chuckled again, his eyes welling up as he spoke.

"You idiots are the most important guys in my life." Beca smiled, sniffing as she stopped herself from crying yet again.

"At some point tonight, we need to show everyone up on this dance floor." Jesse winked before he twirled her around, pulling her back into him by the waist, her back to his front. He leaned over her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek before Benji took over, Ryan taking over from James at the other side of the floor.

"You look beautiful." Benji smiled as he wrapped an arm around his best friend's waist.

"You clean up pretty well." The woman teased back, looking him up and down.

"I can't believe you're married." Ryan said softly as he wrapped his arms tightly around Chloe's waist while she did the same to his neck.

"Neither." Chloe whispered, pulling away slightly to look up at him. Ryan's a tall guy, he stands a little over 6ft (something Chloe loved when they dated) so even with her heels on, he still towered over the redhead.

"I'm so proud of everything you've done." The man smiled genuinely. "I'm so glad to call you the mother of my daughter, you inspire me and Hailee and I can't thank you enough for that. And for Hailee to have another female role model in her life, especially someone like Beca makes me so grateful. I don't get to do this enough but thank you for literally everything Chloe."

"I couldn't have asked for a better dad for Hailee, Ry. Not every 19 year old guy would've stuck by my side like you did, especially since it was after we had already broken up. We were young, drunk and stupid but after looking at our lives now, I wouldn't have had it any other way." Chloe giggled a little as she turned around to look at their daughter who was sat next to Taylor, smiling widely at them.

The last two to take over the dance were the parents. John tried his best not to cry as he took his daughter's hand and twirled her around. Chloe on the other hand immediately started crying when her mother took over, not expecting it in the slightest. The redhead didn't get enough chances to let Cindy know how much she meant to her, it wasn't until she got older when she realised how much that woman had done for her.

The dance with the parents had many of the guests in tears too, it was really beautiful. The newlyweds were glad that the photographer was capturing these moments because they definitely did not want to forget them.

After a few more minutes, John and Cindy glanced over their daughter's shoulders with a nod. They brought the two women together for their first dance.

"We love you girls." John said before kissing his daughter and daughter-in-law on the cheek, Cindy doing the same before they left them to it.

"We have a crazy family." Beca whispered to her wife as they came together, arms wrapped around one another as they danced slowly.

"Amazing...but yeah pretty crazy." The redhead laughed, closing her eyes to take in the moment.

Here she was, having her first dance with her wife surrounded by her friends and family who loved them dearly. She couldn't believe it, she really was one lucky girl.

* * *

"Come on, have a drink of whiskey wi yer wee auld granddad." Alex pushed his glass of whiskey towards his granddaughter with a laugh.

Now properly into the reception, Beca and Chloe got to relax and spend some time with their family.

"Grandpa I can't believe you're trying to get me to drink that, I don't even like whiskey." Beca couldn't help but laugh before taking a sip of her champagne because she knew her grandfather was already a little tipsy. "I'm gonna tell dad that you're trying to get me drunk." She challenged before reluctantly taking a sip of his drink, grimacing as she did so.

"Where's the Scottish side of ye, lassie?" Alex joked, taking his glass back.

"Shut up." Beca shot back playfully.

"Beca, mom and aunt Ella are being embarrassing again." Hailee came over with a laugh, automatically taking a seat on her step-mother's lap, pointing over to Chloe and Ella who were dancing together.

Beca laughed at her wife. "You always get that at weddings, kid." She rubbed the girl's back, using her free hand to pick up her glass.

"Ye having fun, wee yin?" Alex asked the girl.

"Yeah!" The 11 year old replied excitedly. Hailee had grown quite a sweet little bond with the older man, finding him very amusing most of the time.

The 25 year old held up her glass and noticed there wasn't much left in it. "Hey, Hailee. You ever had a sip of champagne?" She wondered. The girl was 11, she was allowed a little taste.

She shook her head and Beca handed her the glass. Hailee stared into it for a few seconds before raising it to her lips, finishing it off.

"Oh my God, Hailee, I meant a sip." Beca spluttered a laugh as she took the glass from her, Hailee holding back her own laugh. "Don't tell mom." She warned, pointing her finger at her.

"I won't." Hailee promised, wrapping her pinky finger around Beca's with a giggle.

"That was unconvincing, stop giggling you little monkey." Beca tried to keep a straight face at the girl but she couldn't.

"Look at my handsome boys!" Chloe exclaimed, holding her arms out to Ethan and Mason, her now 16 year old twin nephews. Chloe was right, the two boys were very handsome, they looked a lot like their father. Although they were identical twins, you were able to tell them apart because of the fact Ethan had slightly shorter hair than his brother.

"Are you drunk already?" Mason laughed, wrapping his arm around his aunt.

"No." Chloe scoffed, playfully slapping the teenager's arm.

"Where's uncle James?" Ethan asked after giving her a hug.

"Over by the bar with Taylor. Go and make sure he's not buying her alcohol." She sent the boys on their way, pointing over at the bar.

Ethan and Mason smirked at each other, slyly fist bumping as they walked over to James and Taylor because they were looking for him for the exact same reason their 2nd cousin was.

"Hey, Taylor. Hey, James." The twins said in unison with a smirk.

"What's up guys?" James greeted his nephews.

"Hi boys." Taylor smiled.

These 4 together probably isn't the best combination.

"Buy us a drink, JJ." Mason nudged his uncle who was sipping on a beer.

"You two can fuck off, your mom will kill me." The man shook his head, setting his beer down.

"Come on, man. I bet you got Taylor one." Ethan whined, pointing at the girl.

"He didn't actually. He said the same thing to me cause my parents are here too." The 18 year old looked down at her glass of lemonade and frowned.

"You suck, dude. Can't believe you're scared of you're own sister." Mason scoffed teasingly.

"When you grow up with two older sisters like Chloe and Ella, you know where you fucking stand." James laughed, taking another swig of beer, glancing over at his sisters.

"Hey, beautiful." Chloe came up behind her wife and wrapping, her arms around her waist.

"Hey, I was just about to go and buy another drink." Beca smiled, turning her head slightly as she placed her hands over the top of Chloe's that were resting at her abdomen.

"Me too. Mom, can you hand me my purse out your bag, please?" Chloe asked, retracting her arms from Beca.

"I already gave it to Beca." Cindy chuckled from her seat.

"Oh, you were gonna buy yourself a drink with my money, huh?" The redhead challenged playfully as she finally caught sight of her purse on the table, picking it up.

"I was gonna pay you back." Beca laughed, holding her hands up in defence.

"Uh huh." The older woman smirked, pulling some money out before placing it on the table. "Look how hot my wife is." She pointed to the small picture of Beca she kept in her purse. It was a photo from the brunette's Calvin Klein underwear photoshoot, something Chloe was obviously obsessed with.

"Damn she is hot, how am I gonna compete with that?" The 25 year old joked, smirking at her wife who just rolled her eyes at her. "Bet you touch yourself to that when I'm out of town." She pointed at the photo again but didn't lower her volume in the slightest so that Cindy, John and Kat all heard it.

"I didn't need to hear that." Was all John said and the two women lifted their heads now aware of what had happened.

"You girls really need to work on having a filter when you're around other people." Cindy laughed, shaking her head.

"Beca for God's sake." Chloe hissed, her face burning as she dragged Beca away.

"Sorry." Beca cringed before laughing as they walked over to the bar.

* * *

Many drinks and embarrassing dances later, everyone was having a great time. The twins and Taylor were still sober but they found amusement out of messing with drunk family members, Ryan and Jesse were steaming drunk (which meant they were being far too loud and obnoxious) Chloe and Beca had a little buzz from the alcohol but they were still good.

"Ryan, come on get off me." Chloe whined as Ryan had his arms wrapped around her once again from behind.

"Whyyyy?" The man slurred, swaying her side to side.

The redhead cursed Beca for being at the bathroom. "Aubrey?" She caught the blonde's attention who turned around and just shook her head as she stood up.

"Chloe I'm so sorry." Aubrey apologised as she had to pry Ryan's hands away from her best friend.

"He's always been a clingy fucker when he's drunk." Chloe sighed. She was pretty annoyed at him because he seemed to be pissing quite a few people off.

"Ryan you're getting on my last nerve." The slightly taller woman said in frustration and Chloe walked away to sit next to Stacie and Emily.

"You alright Stacie?" The redhead asked, reaching to stroke the brunette's arm as she noticed her just looking down at her lap.

Stacie nodded, forcing a smile as she looked over at her boyfriend who was staggering over.

"Hey baby." The man slurred as he came up behind Stacie's chair, the stench of alcohol making her stomach churn. "Dance with meee."

"No." The woman jerked her arm away from his hand.

"Jesse just leave her alone." Emily urged softly, placing her hand on the man's forearm.

"What's wrong?" Jesse laughed, nuzzling into Stacie's neck.

"Fuck off, Jesse." Stacie muttered, pushing him off her so she could stand up before walking off, feeling herself well up. She was so done with this pregnancy shit, she couldn't wait till November.

"Hey, hey what's up?" She ran into Beca and Benji on her way to the bathroom whose faces were bore laced with concern.

"Jesse's way too drunk." Her voice cracked with tears and Beca immediately enveloped her in a hug.

Benji stood behind Beca and wiped Stacie's tears away. "Don't get upset about it." He said softly. "He's just gonna regret it in the morning."

"I don't want to deal with that tonight, he'll just stress me out. I won't get any sleep." The taller woman pulled away, wiping her eye only to reveal that her makeup was running. "Fuck." She cursed to herself. "He promised me he wouldn't get like this."

Beca thought for a second, glancing at Benji as she did so.

"Hey I tell you what." Benji began, an idea popping into his head. "Why don't you share my hotel room with Emily and I'll stay with Jesse and keep an eye on him for you?" He offered.

"Are you sure? I don't want to take you away from Emily."

Benji opened his mouth to say something but Beca jumped in first. "No please, their room is too close to mine, I don't want to hear them fucking." The short brunette quickly said with a laugh, making Benji elbow her and Stacie giggle at her.

"Thanks Benji." Stacie winked at the man before hugging him.

* * *

As the night was beginning to draw to a close, Beca and Chloe were sitting with John and Elena who were catching up pretty well.

"Hey mom, dad, guess what?" Beca said after knocking back the rest of her drink. She was a little drunk by this point, her mind was a little clouded and would talk a lot of shit from time to time but she wasn't to the point where she was pissing Chloe off. The redhead herself was probably on a similar level to Beca anyway.

"What, sweetheart?" John asked, chuckling at his tipsy daughter.

"I'm gonna tell you something but you can't tell anyone else okay?" Beca drunkenly placed her finger to her lips.

"We won't." Elena promised with a laugh.

"Me and Chloe are planning on having a baby." She whispered loudly.

John's jaw dropped. "Really?" His expression softened as he looked at Chloe for confirmation. He knew not to get himself too excited because they were drunk after all but then again Beca had a habit of spilling the truth under the influence of alcohol.

The redhead nodded with a huge smile, pulling Beca's head towards her to kiss her cheek sloppily.

"When are you planning on trying?" Elena wondered even though a part of her knew the answer she was about to be given, might not be correct.

"End of the year." Chloe filled in quickly, taking another sip of her gin and tonic.

"I wish you girls all the best, you'll need to let me know how everything goes." Elena smiled at the couple.

* * *

"First fuck as a married couple." Beca said in amusement, pushing Chloe back onto the bed.

"Hmm. Always classy." The redhead hummed with a laugh , pulling Beca down to her by the neck, kissing her passionately. "I love you." She mumbled once she moved her mouth to her wife's neck.

"I love you too." Beca whispered before she moved herself down a little so she could kiss softly down Chloe's abdomen, feeling the other woman's muscles tighten each time she did so.

The older woman sighed contently, allowing her eyes to flutter shut.

Their night was filled with love and passion, adoring and cherishing every piece of each other.

They were certainly going to have a long and happy marriage. Congratulations Mrs and Mrs Mitchell.

* * *

 **I hope it wasn't rushed or anything, I really wanted to get it out for you guys!**

 **I need your opinion on something, should I jump to the end of year? I don't have much to write until we get to the baby business. Please let me know!**


	15. Baby Fever

**Hey guys, here's a quick little update for you!**

 **It's just a little filler chapter to cover some of the time jump but it does have some important info!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 15: Baby Fever**

November.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Chloe's grin grew when her wife answered the phone.

"I just got off the phone with Jesse, Stacie's gone into labour!" She revealed in excitement, almost squealing down the line.

"Oh my God, no way."

"Yeah! Jesse knew you were at work so he told me to let you know." The redhead said a little distractedly as opened up her laptop.

"I've almost finished my break before I get back to recording, I won't be able to get away till this afternoon though. Are you going to the hospital now?"

"Don't worry about it Beca, it'll be a while till the baby's born anyway, I need to pick Hailee up from school later so we can all head to the hospital after that?" The older woman suggested.

"Sounds good. Do you want me to come home first or just meet you there?" The brunette asked.

"Come home first because I know Hailee will want to drop off her stuff and get changed out of her uniform before she goes." She chuckled slightly, knowing how much her daughter hated her school uniform and would only cause World War 3 if she had to wear it to the hospital.

"Alright, well I need to go now anyway but text me if you hear anything from Jesse."

"No problem, honey, I will do. I'll see you later, okay? I love you." Chloe sang the last part down the line, making Beca laugh.

"I love you too, weirdo. See you soon."

* * *

"You really need to learn how to drive that thing properly. It's a 7 Series, Chloe, they can definitely shift and you're driving it like you're heading to church." Beca laughed as she watched Chloe lock her BMW before they started walking into the hospital.

"Would you shut up about my driving? At least I'm not gonna be the one who wraps my car around a tree one day." The redhead shot back making Hailee laugh who was walking between them.

The 25 year old draped her arm over her step-daughter as they walked down the corridor. "I'll teach you how to drive when you're older, kid." She said in a hushed voice, earning a fist bump from the young girl.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Hailee asked, looking up at her mother.

"A little girl." Chloe smiled, finally finding the room Stacie was in. "Keep your voice down, Hailee, she might be sleeping." She whispered before entering the room. "Hey." She greeted softly.

Stacie was in the bed, looking completely exhausted while Jesse was sat on a chair next to her bedside, holding their tiny daughter in his arms.

"Congratulations guys." Beca said, immediately going up to Stacie to give her a hug before giving her a gift bag full of outfits, little toys and a card.

"Aw thank you, girls." Stacie smiled as she looked through the bag.

Hailee's eyes lit up and her jaw dropped as she quickly moved to Jesse's side to take a look at the baby girl.

"What's her name?" The 11 year old whispered, placing a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Ava." Jesse replied with a huge grin. "Daddy's little girl."

"She's beautiful." Chloe commented as her and Beca walked over to get a better look.

"Woah she's so small." Beca said quietly. "Can I hold her?" She asked and Chloe whipped her head around in surprise but her heart immediately melted.

"Of course." Jesse looked up at his best friend before standing up. "Ava, this is your aunt Beca, aunt Chloe and your big cousin Hailee." He introduced, showing Ava each person.

"Big cousin?" The 11 year old asked in excitement, her eyes widening at Jesse and he nodded with a wink.

Beca gently took the baby from Jesse's arms and cradled her in her own. She could almost feel her heart bursting as she looked down at the tiny human in her arms.

"You're not too scary after all, huh?" The 25 year old chuckled, smiling softly down at little Ava.

Chloe came up beside Beca and wrapped an arm around her wife.

"She's gorgeous, isn't she?" The brunette continued, softly grazing her finger over the baby's soft cheek.

"Beautiful." Chloe whispered.

"Just like her mommy." Jesse took a seat on the bed next to his girlfriend, giving her a kiss. "Which reminds me, I have something for you." He smirked. "Close your eyes."

Stacie furrowed her brow before following his instruction.

Chloe watched on curiously as Jesse pulled out a little black box, silently opening it. Her jaw dropped as she tapped on Beca, pointing over at the couple.

Beca raised her brow and smiled as Jesse pulled out a ring from the box, managing to slide it onto Stacie's finger before she clicked and opened her eyes.

"Marry me?" He asked with his charming smile, holding her hand in his.

Beca, Chloe and Hailee all watched on silently.

"Oh my God." Stacie whispered, looking down at the ring on her finger before glancing at her boyfriend. "Yes! Of course, oh my God!" She finally exclaimed in excitement, pulling Jesse towards her to kiss triumphantly.

"Aww." The redhead cooed.

"Was my proposal better?" Beca joked, nudging Chloe.

Jesse just showed Beca his middle finger with a roll of his eyes.

The 30 year old just slyly winked at her wife."Well congratulations again, you guys." She laughed.

Beca once again looked down at Ava in adoration, holding her close to her chest after giving her a kiss on the head. "I'm gonna spoil you, kid. You're too cute not to be." She whispered.

Beca and Chloe were honoured to be labeled Ava's aunts and Hailee was ecstatic to be a big cousin, even though there's no blood relation between them.

* * *

"You were quite besotted by baby Ava, huh?" Chloe smirked knowingly. Her and her wife were lying on the couch cuddling together as Beca flicked through the TV channels.

"She's so beautiful, Chloe." Beca gushed, setting the remote beside her for a moment.

"Is she making you want a baby?" The redhead asked, brushing the brunette's hair out of her face for her.

The younger woman looked up at the ceiling as she thought about her wife's question. "Kinda, yeah." She admitted, catching Chloe's wide smile from the corner of her eye. "Still scared as fuck nevertheless but yeah, she's swayed me a little more."

"I've been thinking about it a lot because we have tons of stuff to organise." Chloe said before coughing.

"First of all can I just put this out there? I don't want to seem like a dick but...could you maybe, like carry it?" Beca asked awkwardly, turning her head to look at her wife.

"Of course, baby. I know how much pregnancy can suck and you're already nervous enough, plus I've been through it all before." The redhead chuckled. "Buuuut…"

"But what?" The younger woman asked warily.

"As long as we use your egg."

"What? Why?" The brunette furrowed her brow.

"Why would I not want a mini you running around?" Chloe chuckled, playfully pinching Beca's cheek.

"We don't even have a sperm donor yet." The brunette reminded, pulling Chloe's hand away from her face, intertwining their fingers instead.

"Don't freak out okay? But I was thinking of asking Ryan." The redhead cringed as she awaited the other woman's reaction.

"Not gonna lie, he was the first dude that popped into my head." Beca laughed.

"Really?"

"Well you and him have a pretty decent track record of making babies, I mean it's a logical decision. Plus he's a good looking guy, you're gorgeous, you guys made something as beautiful as Hailee. Which is also why we should use your egg." The 25 year old poked the redhead in the chest to punctuate her point.

"Come on Beca, you'll make a beautiful baby, I really want you to be biologically part of this. I'd be honoured to carry a baby that's half you." Chloe pleaded.

"The poor thing will grow up to barely see 5ft." Beca said to her with a straight face.

"Have you seen Ryan? Jesus Christ, I think Hailee will end up taller than me." The redhead laughed.

Beca sighed heavily. "Alright...I'll do it. Sperm from Ryan, egg from me and carried by you. At least the little fucker will have an interesting story to tell when it's older." She joked, smirking at her wife who playfully slapped her.

Mission 'get pregnant' was a go. Just gotta ask Ryan for his goods first!

* * *

 **Yeah it was short but I hope you liked it! :)**

 **Let me know what you thought! Next we'll get into Beca and Chloe's baby stuff!**


	16. New Year

**Hey guys! Here's another update for you all!**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 16: New Year**

New Year's Day.

"Beca." Chloe spoke softly as she perched herself on the edge of the bed next to her sleeping wife. Like most days, the redhead was already showered and dressed before her other half got up. "Babe, it's time to get up. Everyone else will be coming over soon." She gently shook her earning a groan from the brunette.

The couple were having some of the family round to spend the first day of the year together. Ella, Ross, the twins and James all stayed over the night before since they flew in from Atlanta early.

"Beca come on." The redhead sighed, rolling her wife over onto her back.

"Don't do that or I'll throw up on you." Beca whined, using her arm to shield her eyes from the light. The 25 year old had been drinking the night before - as you're entitled to on New Year's Eve - but maybe a little more than she intended to. Chloe on the other hand hasn't been drinking ever since they had been trying to get pregnant.

"You drank a whole bottle of Ross's home made wine to yourself, you were bouncing off the walls." The redhead laughed, pulling the duvet off of the groaning woman. "But a wine hangover isn't as bad as a vodka hangover so you'll survive, come on get up." Chloe took hold of Beca's hand and pulled her to sit up.

Beca frowned at her wife with narrow eyes. "Fuuuuck." She groaned, pressing her hand against her throbbing head. "I need to go make myself throw up or I'll feel shitty all day." The brunette said as she slowly rolled out of bed.

"Do you really have to?" Chloe cringed, watching Beca trudge to their en suite bathroom. "And can't you use another bathroom?" She added with a sigh.

Beca did this whenever she had a hangover that didn't already have her at the point of vomiting, claiming it made her feel better. Chloe always cringed at the thought and has no idea how the brunette can stick her fingers down her throat like that, it made her skin crawl.

After listening to her wife retching, as soon as she heard the toilet flush, Chloe called through. "You alright?"

"Yeah! I'm just heading in the shower." Beca replied.

"Right, I'll be downstairs." Chloe said before leaving the room, making her way downstairs, surprised to see everyone else except James awake. "Morning everyone." She greeted brightly, going behind the couch to lean over and kiss her daughter on the head.

"Morning." They replied, all of them spread out on Beca and Chloe's large leather corner couch.

"How's Beca?" Ross asked in amusement, turning his head to face his sister-in-law.

"A little rough. Where's James?" Chloe finally noticed the absence of her little brother.

"Still in his bed, where did you think?" Ella rolled her eyes.

"Of course he is." The redhead sighed. "Well he better get his sorry ass up soon, we're expecting company. I'm gonna make tea, anybody wanting anything?" She offered, stretching her arms as she straightened herself up.

"We just made coffee." Ella said, motioning to her and her husband's mugs.

"Boys?" The 30 year old glanced over at her teenage nephews who were busy laughing at something on their iPad.

"No thanks aunt Chloe." They both said in unison (which still freaked Chloe out) without lifting their heads.

"I'm coming to get some more juice anyway." Hailee said, following her mother into the kitchen. "I got my period this morning, mom." She mentioned as she hopped up onto the counter.

"Did you, sweetheart?" Chloe grabbed herself a mug out of the cupboard before walking up to her daughter, placing her hands at either side of her on the counter. The brunette nodded.

The redhead needed to know every time her daughter got her period because they were logging her ADHD symptoms to see if they were any different during her time of the month. Chloe roughly knew Hailee's cycle anyway but she always told the 11 year old to let her know just incase it's early.

"How are you feeling? Need any painkillers?" The woman asked, tucking her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"I'm okay, thanks mom." Hailee smiled at her mother.

In the living room, James finally decided to join the family...wearing nothing but his boxer briefs.

"James, put some clothes on." Ella rolled her eyes at her younger brother who just gave her his lopsided grin, running his fingers through his messy bed hair.

"And cover up all this?" He laughed, pointing at his abs before flexing his biceps. The man did have a nice body in his defence.

Ross and the twins couldn't help but laugh at the 25 year old.

"James put it away you weirdo." Ella continued, trying her best not to laugh.

Not moments later, Beca walked in with her hair wrapped up in a towel, immediately stopping in her tracks to just stare at her brother-in-law with a furrowed brow.

"See Beca likes it." James joked, pointing at the short woman beside him who was now scowling.

"Yeah her face totally says that dude." Ethan scoffed sarcastically.

"Hey that arm looks bigger than that one. Maybe you should try switching hands when you jack off y'know? Just to keep it even." Beca managed to say with a straight face, patting him on the abs as she walked past, heading straight to the kitchen while the others laughed hysterically at James. "Dude, why is your brother naked?" She whined at her wife as she entered the kitchen.

"Wait, what?" Chloe almost choked, her eyes growing wide.

"Like not actually naked, he's wearing underwear." The brunette added as she stretched up to reach a glass from the cupboard before filling it with water.

"I was gonna say." The older woman whispered in relief, watching Hailee leave the room. "She's on her period by the way, just as a warning."

"Yeah?" Beca said distractedly before downing her glass of water.

"So just watch you don't get her riled up, you know what she's like." The older woman sighed.

The 25 year old gave her wife a thumbs up as she swallowed the last mouthful of water.

"Chloe, you're wife's mean." James pouted as soon as his sister came back into the room, shortly followed by Beca.

"Whatever she said, you probably deserved it. Now go and get dressed." The redhead smirked, patting her wife on the shoulder as the said woman brushed past her to sit on the couch beside Hailee.

James playfully scowled at his sister-in-law before finally leaving the room.

"What did you say?" Hailee curiously asked her step-mother with a laugh as she leaned into the woman.

"Never you mind, kid, it wasn't exactly appropriate." Beca wrapped an arm around the 11 year old with a nervous chuckle.

The young girl just rolled her eyes, she was sick of being the baby of the family, she didn't get to hear anything!

* * *

A little while later, Beca and James were sitting outside in the backyard watching Hailee and the boys play soccer while the others were chatting inside.

"How's the love life, James?" The woman asked in amusement as she traced the rim of the beer bottle with her finger.

"Nonexistent." The man huffed.

"You gotta get yourself out there dude." Beca playfully shoved him.

"I know." He sighed. "I have no problem landing girls, it's just they never stick around."

"You'll find the right girl, don't sweat it." The woman shrugged before taking a sip of her beer.

"Easy for you to say, you're the same age as me and you're already married." James scoffed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I wasn't looking for anything when I met your sister...everything just kinda fell into place." Beca said watching Hailee score yet another goal against her cousin.

"Yeah." The man sighed heavily.

"Look who came to wish everyone a happy new year!" Beca's head whipped around at the sound of a familiar voice. Stacie and Jesse emerged from inside, the woman holding their one month old in her arms.

"Aw, hey!" Beca immediately stood up. "Happy new year guys." She gave the couple quick hugs before focusing her attention on Ava. "Hello little angel." The short brunette, tickled her finger under the baby's chin before giving her a kiss on the head.

Jesse took Beca's seat and started talking to James.

"Did you guys just arrive?" Beca asked Stacie, glancing up at the woman.

"Yeah. Benji and Emily are inside too." The taller woman motioned her head to the door.

"Yeah? I'm gonna go see them." Beca quickly said, disappearing inside. The brunette smirked as she entered the kitchen to find her sister and wife talking to one another, Emily being the one with her back to her. "Hey, weirdo." She laughed, hugging the taller woman from behind.

"Hey!" Emily replied excitedly, spinning around to give her sister a proper hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you guys in ages." She said as she pulled away. Benji and herself spent Christmas in New York so this was the first time seeing everyone in a while.

"I know! Where's your man?" The 25 year old grinned.

"In the living room talking to Ella and Ross." Emily giggled at the older woman.

"Beca make it quick, you need to help me with dinner." Chloe jokingly warned as she watched her wife leave the room.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"What's up, sexy lady?" Beca whispered into her wife's ear as she snuck up behind her, wrapping her arms around her abdomen.

Chloe was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen, frequently helped by Beca as the woman went from room to room, talking to all their guests (John, Kat, Cindy and Ryan had recently shown up. Aubrey couldn't come because she was visiting her parents in Georgia.)

"Mm are you drunk?" Chloe giggled, placing the knife down to use her hands to stroke her wife's arms around her. She had noticed that Beca had been drinking throughout the day despite the night before.

"No."

"High?"

"What? Can't call my lady sexy?" Beca laughed, kissing the woman's neck. She reached forward and grabbed a piece of raw cut up carrot off the chopping board, popping it into her mouth.

"Genuinely though, are you sober? I wanna tell you something." Chloe asked.

"Yeah I am, I've had a couple of drinks but I'm fine. Dude, what the fuck is in your back pocket?" Beca furrowed her brow with a laugh, pulling away but before she could reach into her wife's pocket, the woman turned around and grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Great actually. Just...Close your eyes." Chloe chewed on her bottom lip as Beca followed her instruction. "No peeking."

"I'm not." Beca ran her tongue across her bottom lip. She furrowed her brow when she couldn't sense much movement.

"Alright, open up."

The younger woman opened her eyes and looked down at Chloe's hands. In them she was holding 3 pregnancy tests. "What?!" Beca exclaimed, her eyes lighting up before taking a closer look. All of them were positive.

"Keep your voice down." Chloe hushed, unable to stop herself from smiling.

"Oh my God." The brunette covered her mouth with her hands. "I can't believe this."

"Are you happy?" The redhead asked, still trying to read Beca's emotions.

"You have no idea." The younger woman moved her hands away from her face to reveal a huge smile. She threw her arms around Chloe and lifted her off her feet unexpectedly. "I love you oh my God." Beca whispered into her ear as she set her back down on her feet.

"I love you too, baby." Chloe's heart melted at Beca's reaction, feeling herself getting a little emotional.

"You're-" The 25 year old placed her hand on Chloe's abdomen but was cut off by the said woman's finger on her lips.

"They'll hear you and I don't want to tell everyone yet." The 30 year old whispered and the younger woman nodded.

"Wow…" Beca exhaled loudly, pressing her hand against her forehead. "I need to sit down for a minute." She laughed slightly, feeling a little lightheaded.

"Are you alright?" Chloe chuckled as she followed her wife to the breakfast bar to sit down.

"Yeah." The shorter woman nodded, running her hand down her wife's waist as she stood beside her.

"Good." Chloe rubbed the younger woman's back as she kissed the top of her head. "I'm gonna go get Ryan, we should let him know before he starts asking questions about it in front of everyone." She chuckled with a shake of her head.

Ryan was just as anxious as Chloe and Beca were, constantly talking to the redhead about it.

"Alright." Beca smiled, just taking a second to admire her wife while this information continued to process through her head.

Chloe left the room and returned only moments later, this time followed by her ex boyfriend.

"What do you need help with?" Ryan asked, leaning against the breakfast bar as Chloe went to sit next to Beca.

"Nothing actually. We just wanted to tell you that it worked. I'm pregnant." The redhead placed her hand on Beca's thigh as they both smiled proudly.

"Oh my God, that's amazing!" His expression lit up. "Congratulations you guys. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks for helping us out Ry." Chloe reached forward and took his hand.

"Don't mention it, I'm glad I was the one to help you girls do this." He winked at them with a genuine smile.

"We're trying to keep it on the down low just now, don't want to jinx anything y'know? So it'd help if you didn't mention anything to anyone." The redhead glanced up hopefully at the man who nodded, understanding.

"No problem."

* * *

After a successful New Year's Day, everyone was winding down in their bedrooms. The only family members that were staying over were the ones that stayed over on New Year's Eve. Everyone else lived here in LA so they could go home.

"Babe, I want you to read part of this chapter I'm working on and tell me what you think." Chloe entered her and Beca's bedroom with her laptop in her hands.

"I just took my contacts out." Beca whined, dramatically rolling over to grab her glasses off the night stand.

The redhead ignored her wife's whining and placed the laptop on the brunette's lap. "Here, I'm gonna go in the shower." She pulled off her reading glasses and tossed them on the bed.

This happened a lot, Chloe loved having Beca read her writing because she'd always give her honest constructive criticism if she needed it.

"Cool." Beca coughed as she put her glasses on before adjusting the laptop screen.

The older woman smirked as she walked into their bathroom, closing the door behind her. What Beca didn't know is that Chloe had written a pretty graphic lesbian sex scene in that chapter and the redhead wanted to see how she'd react.

A few minutes later was when Beca realised exactly what she was reading. "Shit…" She muttered under her breath as she continued to read. She didn't expect this at all, Chloe had never given her smut to read! But holy shit she was good at it.

The more she read, the more graphic it got. It wasn't trashy and cringey, it was sensual and passionate. The brunette noticed that it was actually getting her a little hot and bothered, feeling a growing heat within her core.

Chloe got out her shower and moisturised before throwing on some pyjamas. As soon as she left the bathroom she was met with a sight that she probably should be surprised at.

Beca no longer had the laptop on her lap, it was sitting on the bed next to her while she sat back, her legs bent at the knee and her hand buried in her underwear.

"I take it you liked it, huh?" Chloe teased, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Beca just nodded, not bothering to stop her ministrations when Chloe walked in. Her chest was heaving and her breath quickening.

"Do you need a hand?" The older woman chuckled, climbing on the bed until she was kneeling beside her wife.

Just as Beca moved her hand out the way, Chloe slid the brunette's underwear off before positioning herself between her legs.

"God I'm good." The redhead winked cockily.

"So good." Beca said breathily with a smile.

"Were you close?" Chloe asked as she slowly slipped her finger inside her wife.

"God…" The younger woman moaned, her head sinking down into her pillow. "So close." She finally answered.

The redhead decided not to tease the other woman because she was actually pretty tired, plus she could tell how close Beca was and didn't want to make her wait any longer. She added another finger before dipping her head down to add her tongue to the mix.

"Chloe...faster." Beca immediately moaned, twisting the sheets between her fingers.

The 30 year old hummed against her, sending vibrations through her core.

Beca wrapped her legs around Chloe, her hips rolling as she edged closer and closer to climax. "Fuck…" She whimpered. "Baby, I'm so close."

Her breathing became frantic, lacing her fingers through her wife's hair (that was still damp from her shower) as her back arched off the bed, moaning loudly as her orgasm crashed over her.

The redhead sat up before crawling further up to her side of the bed, giving her heavy breathing wife a kiss on the lips before propping her pillow up to sit up against.

"I didn't know you could write like that." Beca said, resting her eyes for a second.

"Was it good enough?" Chloe asked.

"You're kidding right? You literally walked in on me fucking myself to it." Beca chuckled, resting one of her arms behind her head as she smiled up at the ceiling.

The redhead giggled, shaking her head while she pulled her laptop onto her lap.

"You don't want me to return the favour?" The brunette asked in confusion, opening her eyes again.

"Babe, don't think you always have to give me something in return." Chloe chuckled, reaching over to stroke her wife's head. "Plus I'm tired anyway, I just want to save this and go to sleep." She said, pointing to her screen.

"Alright, I'll get you back when you're pregnancy hormones kick in and are horny all the time." Beca rolled onto her side and smirked at the older woman.

"Oh you say that now." The 30 year old warned, smirking herself. "Ryan and I weren't a couple when I was pregnant but he was with me all the time, it kinda turned into a friends with benefits sort of thing because my sex drive was so crazy."

"Woah." Was all Beca said, she had a feeling she was gonna be working hard in the sex department for the next 9 months.

She didn't really know what to expect from having a pregnant wife but she was definitely willing to learn as she went on this exciting journey with Chloe.

* * *

 **What did you think?**

 **Chloe's pregnant!**

 **Please tell me if you have any ideas you'd like me to include? Any specific bechloe pregnancy moments? Let me know in the reviews. Much appreciated, guys :)**


	17. Sexiest Pregnant Lady I've Ever Seen

**Hey guys! So Yay Beca and Chloe are gonna have a baby! There will be time jumps through the pregnancy so it doesn't drag on so long.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 17: Sexiest Pregnant Lady I've Ever Seen**

Now 8 weeks into her pregnancy, Chloe was definitely starting to experience the gradual changes going on. Just like her last pregnancy, morning sickness hit her hard as hell…

The redhead whined as she pulled her head out of the toilet, wiping her sweaty brow.

"Mom, are you okay?" Hailee asked warily, slowly opening the bathroom door.

"Yeah, I'm alright, honey." The 30 year old pulled herself back up on her feet, flushing the toilet before walking over to the sink.

"Are you sure? You've been throwing up a lot lately, shouldn't you go to the doctor?" The young girl's concern over her mother's concern was endearing. The thing is, Chloe and Beca still hadn't told the 11 year old that they were expecting a baby.

"I don't need to go to the doctor, Hailee." Chloe said, running her hand through her hair as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"But mom, what if-"

"Hailee, I know why I've been throwing up." The woman cut off her daughter and looked at her in the mirror, the younger girl's face screwing up in confusion. "It's because…" She took a deep breath before continuing "...I'm pregnant."

"What?-Really?! Oh my God!" Hailee squealed in excitement, throwing her arms around her mother from behind.

The redhead couldn't help but smile. She was scared of how Hailee would react, she knew the girl has talked about wanting younger siblings before but she didn't know if her mood would change if it actually happened.

"Does Beca know?" The short brunette asked as she retracted her hands so Chloe could turn around to her.

The older woman just laughed. "Of course she does, Hailee." She said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"And you guys didn't tell me?" The 11 year old furrowed her brow slightly.

"We haven't told anyone yet, we were waiting till next month." Chloe explained and Hailee nodded slowly, not bothering to ask. She lifted her wrist to look at her watch. "We need to leave for school in 20 minutes, I'm gonna call Beca, why don't you go get your bag and shoes from downstairs so we're ready to go." She suggested.

"Okay." Hailee left the room and ran upstairs.

Chloe got herself washed up before searching for her cell phone which she eventually found in the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Was the first thing her wife asked when she answered the phone. Chloe rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Yeah I'm fine, babe, don't worry." The redhead chuckled slightly. "Just a little morning sickness as usual."

"Do you want me to come home?" Beca quickly asked. As you've probably noticed, Beca gets pretty overprotective of pregnant Chloe.

"No of course not, sweetheart. I wanted to tell you something else before I have to take Hailee to school." The redhead leaned against the counter, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder while she used her hands to adjust her blouse.

"Yeah? What?"

"I told her I'm pregnant."

"Hailee?"

"Yeah, she came into the bathroom when I was throwing up and asked what was wrong." The older woman explained.

"How did she take it?" Beca wondered.

"She seems excited." The redhead smiled, biting her bottom lip.

"Aw really? That's awesome." Her own excitement was clear in her voice which made Chloe even happier.

"Hey, I need to meet with my editor today but I should be finished by 4, you know how much of a nightmare parking is there so would you be able to pick me up on your way home from work? Aubrey already said she'd pick up Hailee from school." The 30 year old asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course!" Beca said immediately.

"Thanks, baby."

* * *

"I got you a bottle of water." Beca pointed proudly at the bottle in the cup holder as her wife climbed into her car.

"Thanks but I really need to pee." Chloe said, her knee bouncing up and down as she pulled the seatbelt over her.

"Why didn't you go when you were inside?" Beca furrowed her brow in amusement before pulling away from the curb.

"I didn't have time, just drive." The redhead whined, resting her head back as she closed her eyes.

"I am, just don't pee on my seat." The brunette joked, reaching over to squeeze her wife's thigh but her hand just got swatted away.

"You're an asshole." Chloe said quietly, crossing one leg over the other.

"You know what I've decided?" Beca spoke up, pulling her cup of coffee out of the holder while they stopped at a red light.

"What?" The older woman finally opened her eyes and turned to her wife.

"Since you're pregnant, I'm gonna quit coffee and alcohol…" The 25 year old paused as she looked down at the cup she was holding. "After this one." She chuckled.

"You don't have to do that, Beca. I don't even drink coffee and I can survive 9 months without alcohol by myself, you don't have to feel guilty or anything." Chloe said with a furrowed brow.

"No, no I want to." Beca pushed on, placing her cup back in the holder.

Chloe had to admit that Beca quitting alcohol would make her feel better, even if it was just for a little while because the brunette had a bottle of beer in her hand more often than the redhead would like.

"Will you stick to it?" The older woman asked distractedly as she slipped her hand between her thighs.

"Of course." Beca scoffed. "Do you need me to pull over or anything?" She offered, glancing at her wife in concern as she noticed how uncomfortable she was.

"No I'm fine, I can wait till we get home." The redhead sighed, trying to distract herself by looking out the window.

"Are you sure?" The younger girl asked warily. She knew Chloe didn't have a very strong bladder but she didn't either. In Chloe's defence though, she's had a baby before and it's never quite been the same since, Beca just had the bladder of a toddler.

"Yes, I'm sure." Chloe almost snapped.

* * *

"Beca hurry up! Oh my God!" Chloe whined as she shook her wife's shoulders who was trying to unlock the door to their house.

"I can't unlock it if you're just shaking me around!" Beca exclaimed.

The redhead held her hands on the brunette's shoulders as she shifted her weight from foot to foot, trying to keep in control of her bladder. "Shit, Beca, come on." She let her forehead fall onto the shorter woman's shoulder.

"There. Go." Beca unlocked the door, pushing it open to allow Chloe to dash off past her.

"Fuck you Aubrey, for locking the door!" Chloe called as she caught glimpse of the blonde when she hurried past the living room door on her way to the bathroom.

"What's wrong with her?" Aubrey asked Beca when the brunette finally appeared, taking a seat on the couch.

"She was about to pee herself." The 25 year old laughed in amusement. "How was school, kid?" She turned to her step-daughter, brushing the girl's hair out of her face.

Hailee sighed, shrugging her shoulders, keeping her eyes on the TV.

Beca turned to Aubrey in hopes of an answer.

"We did get a little note from your math teacher Hailee, didn't we? But it wasn't anything major." Aubrey explained, giving the other woman a reassuring nod.

"What did it say?" The older brunette wondered, toying with her wedding ring distractedly.

"It was stupid actually." Aubrey rolled her eyes. "It just said that she was being a little hyper in class."

"Well what the fuck do they expect?" Beca furrowed her brow. "They all know the situation, why do they have to keep writing notes about stupid little things like that?"

"I know, it's ridiculous. It's just putting her down, thinking she's done something wrong all the time." Aubrey added.

Hailee snuggled into Beca's side, draping an arm over her waist and resting her head on her shoulder before sighing heavily.

"Hey, Hailee? Next time one of your asshole teachers gives you a note, tell them to fuck off." Beca said with a chuckle and Hailee just started laughing.

"Beca!" The blonde gasped before laughing herself. "Hailee, don't do that." She quickly added.

"I'm gonna go up to my room." Hailee announced with a chuckle and a shake of the head before dragging herself off the couch.

"How are you dealing with a pregnant Chloe?" The blonde asked in amusement, making light conversation with her best friend's wife.

"Great actually! I don't see why dude's make it out to be such a difficult task when their girl is pregnant." Beca stated smugly and Aubrey just rolled her eyes.

"Just you wait. It'll catch up to you." She warned, waving her finger with a wink.

"Oh my God, that's so much better." Speak of the devil, Chloe walked in and interrupted their conversation, flopping down on the couch next to her wife with a sigh of relief. "Where did Hailee go?"

"Upstairs." Beca replied simply, gently running her fingers through Chloe's hair.

"Is she okay?" The redhead glanced up at her wife as she rested her head on her. Beca got way too many cuddles from her wife and step-daughter but she didn't complain in the slightest.

"Yeah she's fine." The brunette shrugged, not bothering to tell her about the note...or what she had told the girl to say.

* * *

The next day.

"Beca!"

The 25 year old cringed at the volume of her wife's voice coming from the the redhead's office. Oh God, what did she do this time? She sheepishly entered the room, to find her Chloe sitting at her desk, raising her brow at Beca. The brunette could tell by the look in Chloe's eyes that she's managed to fuck up somehow.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked, grinding her teeth as she slowly walked over and took a seat on the woman's desk.

"That was just Hailee's school." Chloe pointed at the phone as she exhaled loudly, scratching the back of her neck. "She's got detention after school today."

"What for?" Beca genuinely furrowed her brow. Okay so maybe it wasn't something she did.

"She told a teacher to fuck off." The older woman said with a straight face, scowling at her wife as the brunette spluttered out a laugh.

Beca immediately stopped and realisation hit her, it was in that moment she remembered what she had said to Hailee yesterday. Fuck.

"Beca, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your language around her?" Chloe sighed heavily, holding her head in her hand that was propped up on the desk by her elbow.

"Oh come on! You can't just blame me for this." Beca laughed but Chloe didn't find the humor in it. She was probably just digging a deeper hole for herself right now...she knew perfectly well it was her fault. "She's a good kid, Chloe. Just because she swore like once, doesn't change that."

"I know, I know. It's just I hate seeing her get in trouble because it just makes her act up more." The 30 year old said calmly, tilting her head to look at her wife. "Do you think I should get her on the medication?" She asked warily. After all these months knowing Hailee has ADHD, Chloe, Beca and Ryan still refused to give her the medication on offer.

"Babe, she's fine." Beca reassured, gently pushing Chloe's chair back a little so she could sit on her lap. "I'm on meds for life but I desperately need them, I don't want that to be the case for her if it's something we can deal with. I know you have more of a say in this than what I do but just consider it."

"You're right, I just keep overreacting." Chloe sighed, closing her eyes for a second as she rested her forehead against Beca.

* * *

"Come on, let's get you home." Chloe said as she approached her sulking daughter outside of the principal's office.

"I'm sorry, mom." The 11 year old mumbled as she stood up, slipping her hand into her mother's.

"Hailee, you know you're not supposed to repeat things like that." Chloe sighed as they walked out of the school to meet Beca in the car.

"I know but Beca told me to say it when a teacher tried to send a note home!" Hailee protested and Chloe's head whipped round, her eyes narrowing. She didn't say anything though until she got in the car.

"Beca why did you tell her to do something like that?!"

"Well no wonder! They keep giving her fucking notes for no reason!"

Hailee awkwardly climbed into the back of Beca's car, cringing at the shouting match that was happening in front seats.

"Then I'll go talk to them, don't fucking tell her to say that to teachers!"

It took Beca all of her willpower not to retaliate. She gripped onto the steering wheel so tight that her knuckles turned white. Chloe was experiencing mood swings already and Beca made a promise to herself to try and not bite back.

"Careful." The redhead muttered at the speed Beca reversed out of the parking space.

The younger woman just exhaled loudly through her nose instead of talking. She was going to have to keep this up because she knew Chloe was only gonna get more emotional the further into her pregnancy she got.

Just like every other silly argument, it quickly blew over and the couple were back to being their lovey dovey selves again.

* * *

"Would you quit groping yourself in the middle of the store?" Beca laughed at her wife as she rested her forearms on the shopping cart.

"They hurt, okay?" Chloe whined, trying not to laugh as she finally took her hand away from her breast.

"And that's why we're here." The brunette motioned to all the bras surrounding them. The 30 year old knew she needed to start buying new bras because her normal ones were beginning to get really uncomfortable, she could tell her boobs were starting to get a little bigger too.

"Does this mean you'll move up to a D cup?" The younger woman asked curiously as she watched her wife begin to browse through the undergarments.

"They haven't grown that much, don't get your hopes up." The redhead chuckled before she adjusted the underwire of her bra with a frustrated sigh.

"You don't let me see them anyway." Beca said quietly to herself so Chloe couldn't hear. It was true, ever since the older woman had noticed changes in her breasts, she wouldn't let Beca near them, she'd always either keep her bra or shirt on whenever they had sex.

"Come on, I need to go try some of them on." Chloe said, placing a variety of different bras in the cart before pushing it to the changing rooms.

Beca followed her in and drew the curtain before taking a seat on the little bench in front of the mirror.

Chloe pulled her shirt over her head before turning her back to her wife.

"Oh come on." Beca protested. "What's wrong?"

"What?" The 30 year old asked innocently and she reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, holding the garment to her chest as she turned around and picked up one of the bras sitting next to Beca.

"Why have you been covering up so much lately?" The brunette asked in a soft tone. "I can't remember the last time I saw your boobs, what's up?" Beca and Chloe were both very confident in their bodies around each other so this was pretty odd to the brunette.

The 30 year old sighed heavily. "They're really sensitive, they hurt, they feel heavy and gross...I just don't want to gross you out, babe." She said honestly.

"How could I ever be grossed out by your banging body?" Beca smirked with a laugh.

"You say that now but I'm not even showing yet, I'm just going to get bigger." The redhead reminded her wife as she changed her bra, in front of Beca this time.

"That doesn't matter." Beca stood up. "You're gonna be the sexiest pregnant lady I've ever seen." She flashed her charming smile before giving the taller woman a peck on the lips.

Chloe smiled down at the ground with a blush. Her wife was the best at lifting her mood.

* * *

"Can I?" Beca's hand hovered over Chloe's naked left breast carefully, lifting her head for permission. Later than night before they were planning to go to sleep, the couple got themselves into a pretty heated make out session.

"Just be gentle, they're sensitive." Chloe reminded in a quiet voice.

The brunette bit her lip as she gently brushed her thumb over her wife's sensitive nipple making her shudder. "You okay?" She asked gently.

Chloe nodded, running her tongue along her bottom lip, closing her eyes as she placed her hand on the back of Beca's neck, her nails scraping gently along her pale skin.

"Just tell me if it hurts and I'll stop." The 25 year old began to slowly tweak the other woman's nipple between her thumb and forefinger, keeping an eye on her to see her reaction.

Chloe's breathing changed a little as her lips parted slightly.

"Does it hurt?" Beca asked cautiously.

"No...I mean yeah but in a good way." The older woman proved her point by punctuating her sentence with a quiet moan. "Just keep going." She encouraged a little breathlessly, stroking her fingers along Beca's neck.

The brunette nodded, closing her mouth around the other nipple, instantly making Chloe moan, arching her back into her wife's hand and mouth.

"So good…" The redhead moaned, writhing slowly underneath the other woman. "Baby!" She gasped as she felt the graze of Beca's teeth.

Beca was loving how worked up this was getting Chloe, she wasn't kidding when she said her boobs were extra sensitive. She kept going, quickening her ministrations but still careful not to hurt her wife.

"Uh Beca…" The 30 year old whimpered tangling her fingers through Beca's hair. "Keep going...I'm gonna come." She gasped and the brunette's head shot up.

"What?" The younger woman asked in surprise.

Chloe bit down hard on her lip, rolling her hips into Beca as the said woman latched her lips onto the redhead's neck.

Beca moaned into Chloe's neck as she sucked on her skin gently, trying to spur her on.

"Fuck…" The redhead moaned, grabbing onto the sheets at either side of her. She whimpered as her body seized up in pleasure, her orgasm washing over her.

"Woah." Beca sat up with a smug grin on her face. "That was hot."

Chloe just smiled lazily up at her, her chest still heaving.

"Aren't I talented?" The brunette placed her hands on her wife's thighs and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Shut up, you weirdo." The 30 year old playfully slapped her wife as the woman rolled off the top of her. "Now come here, I'm tired and I wanna cuddle." She added with a pout after she pulled her top back over her head.

"I need to pee first." Beca said, rolling herself off the bed, earning herself a playful eye roll from her wife.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke up earlier than her wife and daughter, making herself a cup of tea before lying on the couch to watch TV.

Beca's phone lit up and started vibrating on the coffee table so she sat up and picked it up the device, noticing it was Kat.

"Hey Kat it's Chloe, Beca's still in her bed." The redhead chuckled but her face immediately straightened as the woman began to speak. "What?" She asked incredulously, her eyes widening as she shifted forward to the edge of the couch. "You're kidding…" Her voice lowered to a whisper, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God...yeah I'll tell her. Okay, I'll call you back…" The redhead hung up to phone and placed it beside her before holding her head in her hands, feeling tears well up in her eyes...

* * *

 **So sorry for the cliffhanger omg!**

 **I wanna hear your thoughts on what you think has happened!**

 **I'll try and update soon though :)**


	18. Funeral

**I'm so sorry about that cliffhanger omg.**

 **Hope i updated fairly quickly enough though!**

 **It gets a little sad this chapter just as a wee warning.**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 18: Funeral**

"Baby." Chloe whispered as she gently shook Beca awake, wiping her eyes. "Beca, sweetheart, wake up." She stroked her hand along the brunette's back who groaned before slowly rolling over.

"It's too early." She whined, rubbing her eyes.

"Honey, you need to sit up." The redhead pushed her wife's messy bed hair out of her face, averting her eyes for a second.

"Why? What's wrong?" Beca furrowed her brow and quickly sat herself up, looking her wife up and down.

"Look at me, okay? Everything's gonna be alright." Chloe reassured, taking her lover's hands in her own as she looked into her eyes.

"Babe, you're freaking me out."

"Beca, I hate to be the one to tell you this…" The older woman trailed off, a lump forming in her throat as she searched Beca's eyes. "You're...Grandma...she passed away last night."

The brunette just stared blankly at the redhead, unable to say anything and her whole world fell numb.

"Baby, I'm so sorry." Chloe whispered in a quivering voice, pulling her wife into a tight hug.

Beca slowly wrapped her arms around the redhead, not even shedding a tear as she tried to comprehend what she was hearing. She was completely shocked, apart from MS, her grandmother didn't have any other health conditions she was aware of.

"How?" Was all Beca asked in a voice barely above a whisper. She pulled away from the older woman and looked down at the bed.

"They don't know exactly yet but it must've been when she was sleeping because your grandpa found her this morning." The 30 year old said sadly as she watched Beca cover her face with her hands.

"Do you want me to give you a minute?" Chloe asked, gently stroking her wife's shoulder.

The brunette only nodded, lying back on her pillow, removing her shaky hands to stare up at the ceiling.

The redhead's heart broke for her as she left the room, taking a deep breath as her eyes began to well up again. It was like she was doing Beca's crying for her.

"Mom?" Hailee wandered out of the bathroom, rubbing her eyes from tiredness, it was only 6:45 after all.

"Hailee."

"Have you been crying?"

"Shh." The woman hushed quietly. "I need to ask you a favour." Chloe walked into her daughter's bedroom, Hailee following closely behind.

The both sat down on the bed.

"When Beca gets up, I need to ask you to give her some space okay?"

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked in concern.

"Her uh...grandma passed away during the night. I don't know exactly what's gonna happen yet but you'll probably have to stay with dad for a few days while we get everything sorted because I'll need to fly over to Georgia with her." Chloe explained gently and Hailee nodded, hanging her head. "And I actually need to call dad and ask him if I can drop you off just now."

"Why now?" The 11 year old asked curiously.

"Because I need to take Beca over to see her dad, he wants her over as soon as she gets ready." Chloe said, stroking her daughter's hair softly.

"Okay." Hailee gave her mother an understanding nod.

* * *

The car ride to Ryan and Aubrey's was completely silent, even when they pulled up to the curb, no one said a word.

Normally Beca would go in to see the couple when dropping Hailee off but this time she just sat in the passenger's seat of Chloe's car, staring out off the open window.

"Beca." Hailee said quietly, walking around the car to Beca's window after she got out.

The 25 year old glanced at her step-daughter.

The 11 year old didn't say anything else, instead she leaned into the car, wrapping her arms the best she could around her step-mother.

The older brunette smiled a little bit, giving Hailee a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. "Thanks, sweetheart." Beca whispered as the girl pulled away.

The 11 year old gave her a sympathetic smile as she stepped backwards.

"I won't be a minute, Beca." Chloe reassured as she draped an arm over her daughter to lead her inside.

* * *

"You know, I keep telling John that it's okay to cry, to let it all out but…" Kat trailed off. Her and Chloe were quietly talking in the kitchen while John and Beca were together in the living room.

"I've said the same to Beca, she hasn't shed a single tear but you can tell she's absolutely devastated." Chloe shook her head, her heart breaking for her wife. She hated seeing her like this, so closed off and quiet.

"Everyone deals with things like this differently." Kat sighed, nursing her mug of coffee. "It was just such a shock. Alex called this morning in hysterics, it was awful. There's never something quite as bad as losing a mother, I think John just can't believe it quite yet."

"Yeah...I don't know what I'd do if I lost my mom." Chloe said quietly, looking down at the table.

"Dad, I want to pay for the whole funeral." Beca said, running her hands through her hair.

"Sweetheart, you don't have to do that." John placed his hand on his daughter's knee and sighed.

"No I want to. I don't want to see you guys struggling, especially grandpa. I'll cover everything." Beca pushed on, nodding her head. Not to seem like a dick, but she knew she made the most money out of all of the family, a funeral wouldn't hurt her bank account at all. "I want this to be nice for her…" She whispered, forcing herself not to cry as she felt a lump forming in her throat.

"We're planning on flying over to Georgia in the next couple of days and start to organise everything." John explained, placing a reassuring hand on her back. "It still hasn't sunk in properly yet and I'm dreading when it does because I know I'll be a mess." His voice cracked a little.

John and Beca were very alike, especially when it came to grieving but everything was still just a shock to the system right now that they were struggling to feel what was really happening.

* * *

John, Kat, Chloe, Beca and Emily all flew to Georgia as soon as they could, meeting with John's younger brother, Adam and his wife and son before they went to their parents house.

"Do you remember coming here every Saturday?" Beca's 23 year old cousin, Caleb asked as him, Beca, Emily and Chloe were all looking through old photos in the spare bedroom while the older adults talked downstairs.

"Yeah." The 25 year old woman couldn't help but smile as she came across a photo of her and her grandmother when she was just a baby.

"I know I wasn't actually her granddaughter, but she sure treated me like one." Emily said, her voice full of tears but she smiled through it.

"She loved you Em, you were the youngest, got away with murder." Caleb chuckled, playfully nudging the woman.

"She would've loved seeing you get married, babe." Chloe smiled, softly grazing her fingers over her wife's forearm.

Beca sniffed, wiping her eyes before she allowed any tears to fall. "It just kills me that she'll never meet her first great grandchild." After realising what she said, both her and the redhead froze, feeling two sets of eyes burn into them.

"Are you pregnant?" Emily finally asked her sister.

The brunette took a deep breath. "Chloe is."

"Congratulations." Caleb smiled softly at the two women.

"Wow-I didn't even realise you guys-" The youngest women cut herself short since she was quite lost for words. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks." Chloe said, smiling down at the floor.

"Can I ask you for a favour? Please don't bring it up until we tell everyone. Plus this week is for grandma, we don't wanna be the centre of attention." Beca shook her head, staring down at the photo of her grandma in her hands.

"Of course."

It was only a couple of days after they arrived when they got the post-mortem results back. It turns out that Jane passed away from natural causes in her sleep. It did put family's minds at rest and it did make them feel a little better that she didn't have to suffer with any pain or anything like that.

* * *

The funeral was the hardest part by far. Chloe had cried when Alex got up to talk about his late wife and then wept even harder when John got up.

The redhead gave her wife's hand and comforting squeeze before the brunette stood up. Beca took a deep breath after glancing at her grandmother's casket before turning to her family and friends.

"I've never met anyone else like my grandma." She looked down at her paper and began reading off it, her voice quivering slightly. "The relationship we had was beyond special. She was that person I turned to whenever I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone else. I was only a little girl when I said 'grandma, I wanna be a singer when I grow up' and I still remember her telling me that I could grow up to be whoever I wanted to be as long as I fight for it." She lifted her head, smiling through the tears forming in her eyes. "She believed in me from day one and I kept fighting. Not just for me but for her too. I wanted to make her proud. She's what fueled me to keep going and now that she's gone-" Beca's voice cracked with tears. "-I don't know if I'll be able to do it." That's when Beca broke down completely. The first time in 2 weeks where she had seemed to fully register that she was never going to see her grandmother again. She had been convincing herself to stay strong for everyone else around her but she couldn't do it anymore. Here she was, crying hysterically, harder than she had ever before, so much that she felt like she could barely breath.

"Baby…" Chloe whispered to herself, getting up from her seat, quickly making her way over to her wife, tightly wrapping her arms around the trembling body.

"S-sorry." The 25 year old cried into her wife's neck.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." The redhead whispered reassuringly. She comforted Beca until she calmed down a little before turning around, picking up the sheet of paper, an arm still around the brunette. "Can I?" Chloe asked for permission and Beca nodded, knowing fully well if she tried to read anymore, she'd probably just break down again.

The 30 year old cleared her throat before reading her wife's words. "Grandma was the first person I came out to when I was 15, before dad and all my friends, she felt like the one person I needed to tell first because I didn't want to keep anything from her." Chloe comfortingly rubbed Beca's arm as she spoke. "I must've spent an hour staring at my phone that night, contemplating whether to call her or not but when I did, I recorded myself doing it. At this time, my YouTube channel was relatively popular so I was planning on uploading the video to come out to everyone on the Internet. I ultimately decided against it, I couldn't bring myself to do it but I did find the footage to show today. It'll give us all a reminder just how much of a sweet and understanding woman she really was." The redhead finished talking and everyone turned to the projector screen as they lights were dimmed a little.

15 year old Beca appeared on the screen, sitting on her bed with her phone in her hand, looking beyond nervous.

"Hey Grandma." The 15 year old smiled when the older woman finally answered.

"Hi baby girl, how are you?" The older woman asked through the phone.

Watching the video and hearing her grandmother's voice again made Beca tear up but also smile.

"I'm good grandma, what about you?" The teenaged Beca asked in return, biting her lip.

"I'm great, sweetheart."

"Awesome...uh grandma, I actually have something to tell you." You could see Beca's confidence slowly slide away as her voice lowered a little.

"You do? What about?" Jane asked.

"It's something I've been trying to tell you but every time I went to pick up my phone to call you, I couldn't do it." Beca looked down at her lap. A silence fell over them.

"Oh I think I might know what this is about."

"You do?" Beca furrowed her brow. "What do you think it is?"

"No no, you tell me yourself." Jane encouraged.

"I'm gay, grandma." 15 year old Beca cringed to herself, awaiting her grandmother's reaction.

"I know, honey."

"You do?"

"Of course, I pick up on these things." The woman chuckled. "Just as long as you're happy, baby, I'm happy. You deserve to live your life how you want to live it."

"Thanks grandma." The teenager smiled, wiping her watery eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby girl. Just as long as you find a way to give me a great grandbaby." Jane jokingly warned and Beca just laughed before the video cut off.

Beca glanced up at Chloe and they both locked eyes for a second before nodding, knowing exactly what the other one was thinking.

As the lights came back on, Beca cleared her throat. "I wasn't going to say this today but I knew if I didn't, my grandma would find a way to come and curse me for not doing so." She chuckled lightly, wiping the tears away from her cheek. "She got her wish...Chloe and I are having a baby." She smiled at her wife. "It kills me that grandma will never get to meet her great grandchild but I know she'll be looking down on us, helping us through every step of the way." The brunette placed her hand on her heart before pointing up at the ceiling. "Lastly, I want to thank her for everything she has done for me, she's encouraged me to follow my dream and live my life how I want to live it. I have my dream job, a gorgeous wife, a beautiful step-daughter and a little one on the way. I love my life and I know grandma would want me to keep my head up and focus on that. I already miss you so much grandma but you'll forever be in my heart and don't you worry, I'll dedicate every single performance to you for the rest of my life because you're the one who never stopped believing in me."

Beca walked over to the casket and placed her hand on it. "Goodbye, grandma." She whispered. "I love you." She kissed her hand before placing it back on the casket.

Jane Mitchell was loved by everyone. Even though she's gone now, that will never change and she certainly won't be forgotten...

* * *

 **Sorry for this sad chapter in the midst of happy pregnant bechloe but we'll get back to that in the next chapter. She'll be a little further along by then (12 weeks) so if you have any cute/ffunny moments you want to see, let me know!**

 **I also wanted to leave this chapter on a relatively happy note so I hope I managed to do that to some extent.**

 **Thanks for reading, guys!**


	19. 12 Weeks

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter.**

 **This one brings some lightheartedness back, it's literally just fluff/banter so I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 19: 12 Weeks**

The next couple of weeks were a little tough since Beca was still grieving her late grandmother, although she did try and focus her attention on her main task: worshiping her pregnant wife. Chloe's 31st birthday came and went pretty quickly because she wasn't really up for having a big celebration so Beca just cooked her a lovely dinner at home.

Today was the day of Chloe's 12 week scan and since all of Beca's family knew from the funeral that they were expecting, there was only one person left to tell. Chloe's mom. They were also trying to figure out a cute way to post about it on Instagram later on.

"You girls seem a little hyper." Cindy chuckled as she watched the couple finally sit down on the couch, grins spread across both their faces.

"I'm pregnant!" Chloe couldn't help herself but to just blurt it out.

"Way to steal the thunder." Beca teased, playfully nudging her wife.

"I'm the pregnant one." She said in defence and gave her wife a back handed slap on the leg.

"Oh my God!" Cindy finally comprehended what was happening and covered her mouth with her hands as she stood up and sat next to her daughter instead. "My baby girl! You don't realise how happy you made me by the way you said that." The older woman sounded like she was on the verge of tears as she pulled the redhead in for a tight hug.

"They way I said it?" The 31 year old asked in confusion as they broke the hug.

"Sweetheart, the last time you told me you were pregnant, you were hysterical. It melts my heart how happy and proud you are this time." Her mother explained, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Awww." Chloe cooed, placing her hand over her heart.

"I'm so happy for you girls." The older woman almost squealed as she stood up, giving her daughter and daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek each before returning to her previous seat.

"We were just at the 12 week scan." Beca brought up, reaching into her bag, carefully pulling out the photo. "Aww look at it." She admired her son or daughter before handing it to her mother-in-law.

"Another little grandbaby." The older woman smiled down at the photo.

"You know Beca found it funny and started giggling when we were in there because I got told I should start doing kegel exercises." Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile and Beca started giggling again.

"Oh Beca." Cindy chuckled at the younger woman.

"Is it true? Like after you have a baby, do you actually just lose control over your bladder?" The brunette tried to ask without laughing. God, she was such a child.

Chloe pressed her hand against her head. "You don't lose full control over your bladder, it's just most women end up incontinent after pregnancy. That's what I'm trying to avoid because I know for a fact, you'll make fun of me for it." She prodded her wife's chest, rolling her eyes knowingly.

"I wouldn't make fun of you for it."

"Oh come on, remember that time I was really drunk but you were sober? I peed myself and you still remind me to this day."

Cindy just watched on in amusement with a furrowed brow.

"I wouldn't tease you because I'd know it was from the pregnancy. When you're drunk, that's just you being plain stupid." Beca laughed at her wife.

"Thanks." Chloe flashed her a sarcastic smile as she placed her hand on the woman's thigh.

* * *

"Should I post this one?" Beca asked, holding her phone above her head to show her wife a photo of the two of them with Hailee on their wedding day.

The couple were snuggled up on the couch together with a blanket and Chloe was almost dozing off to sleep when her wife spoke up.

"Hm?" The redhead hummed, squinting her eyes at the phone over the brunette's head. "For what?" She mumbled, resting her head back down.

"Instagram."

The older woman didn't bother asking why, Beca had already told her before she started nodding off to sleep now and again but she couldn't remember what it was.

Beca groaned, reaching underneath the blanket to grip onto her waist.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked in concern.

"Period pain I think." The younger woman sighed, going back to typing on her phone.

"Already?" The older woman asked quietly, allowing her eyes to close again as she gently massaged her wife's waist. Since Chloe didn't get her period, she wasn't able to judge Beca's cycle as much as she used to.

"It's not here yet, just PMS." Beca replied, drumming her fingers on the couch as she tried to think of a caption. Her eyes lit up and she quickly started typing again. "What do you think of this?" The brunette flipped over so she was facing Chloe and handed her phone over.

The redhead reached behind her onto the arm of the couch and grabbed her reading glasses, sitting up a bit before putting them on. "Room for one more?" She read off Beca's caption before smiling at her wife, her heart swelling at the excitement of the other woman. "This is cute, you should definitely post it and see if they figure it out." Chloe handed the phone back before removing her glasses once again.

"Done." The 25 year old shared the photo before placing her phone on the floor. She sighed as she snuggled into her wife, closing her eyes.

"You tired?" Chloe sighed, absentmindedly massaging her fingertips into Beca's scalp as her own eyelids fluttered shut.

"Hmm." The brunette hummed in response. "We were up early."

"Yeah." They were both so excited about the scan today that they were up way earlier than they needed to be, too hyped up to sleep any longer.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Beca whined as she sat up quickly, rolling herself off the couch.

"You okay?" Chloe asked, cocking an eyebrow. Instead of getting an answer, she heard her wife muttering about her period as she left the room. The redhead just shook her head before resting it back down on the cushion.

Around 5 minutes later, Chloe was startled out of her light nap that she had managed to slip into while he wife was out of the room.

"Can you believe there is not a single tampon in this house?" It was Beca's loud voice that had awoken Chloe.

"Huh?" The redhead rolled onto her back and sat up slightly. When her eyes eventually focused, she looked over at Beca who was using her hand to lean against the door frame.

"There's no tampons."

"Why didn't you get any when we were out shopping?" Chloe furrowed her brow.

"You usually remember." The brunette whined, pointing at her wife before gripping onto her sides as she began to cramp up again.

"Babe, I'm pregnant, it's not something I was thinking about." The redhead said apologetically. "You can check my bag, there might be one lying around in there." She motioned to her handbag on the coffee table.

The short brunette shuffled across the room and started emptying her wife's bag, furrowing her brow at some of the contents she was pulling out. "You've got everything but the kitchen sink in here."

"Shut up, your bags aren't any better." Chloe said defence, giving her wife a playful slap on the back of her thigh.

"There's nothing heeeeere." Beca whined in frustration, running her fingers through her hair.

"Hailee will have pads in her bathroom." The older woman shrugged before yawning.

"You know how much I hate pads." Once again, Beca's whiney voice filled the room. Chloe genuinely thought she might start crying.

"Babe, if you go put one on just now I can run out to the store for you." The redhead swung her legs over the side of the couch and reached forward for her wife's hand.

"No, no, I don't want to make you go out. I'll go myself it's fine." Beca quickly shot down her idea.

"Beca, I'm 3 months pregnant, not on the verge of labour." The 31 year old deadpanned.

"Still, it's fine, I'll put on the stupid pad and run out." The brunette reassured, shooting down Chloe's offer once again.

"Are you sure?" The older woman called after her as she once again left the room.

"Yeah!" Beca called back and Chloe just shook her head with a smile. The younger woman has always been protective of her wife but ever since she got pregnant, that need to protect her just intensified.

* * *

By the time Beca got back, Chloe was sound asleep on the couch, snuggled up in her blanket, looking adorable.

"Aww." The brunette cooed quietly to herself as she placed her bag on the coffee table. She pulled out her phone from her back pocket and checked the time, realising that they had to leave to pick Hailee up from school in around 10 minutes.

Beca looked down at her sleeping wife as she reached into her bag, pulling out the box of tampons and some Menstridol. She popped two of the pills out, placing them in her mouth before stealing a drink from her wife's glass of water.

"Hey, baby." The 25 year old whispered as she dropped to her knees beside the couch, gently stroking the redhead's hair. "Sweetheart."

"Hm?" Chloe hummed, opening one of her eyes.

"I'm gonna go out and pick Hailee up, alright? You just go back to sleep." The brunette whispered, rubbing Chloe's arm.

"Mhm." The redhead nodded, closing her eyes again.

Beca took Chloe's hand and brought it up to her lips, placing a soft kiss on her fingers. "Love you, babe." She said quietly with a wink as she stood up.

The brunette picked up the tampons before leaving the room.

* * *

"Did mom get the scan done?" Hailee asked excitedly as soon as she remembered.

"She sure did." Beca nodded proudly, taking a moment to clean her sunglasses while they were stuck at a red light. "I'll show you the pictures when we get home." The older woman couldn't help but smile at the way her step-daughter's eyes lit up.

"Is it a boy or girl?" The 11 year old rushed out, grabbing onto her step-mother's arm.

"A little earlier to tell just yet, sweetheart, but we'll know in the next few weeks." Beca assured, drumming her fingers on the gearstick.

"I'm so excited, oh my God." Hailee almost squealed, her leg bouncing up and down.

"Yeah?" Beca laughed in amusement, turning her head to the girl who nodded. "I sometimes got jealous of Emily because she got all the attention." The woman chuckled.

"Really?" The young girl asked curiously, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong though, being a big sister is really cool." Beca smirked out her window, having mini flashbacks of her and Emily as kids. "Mom will tell you the same, probably. Emily will always be my baby sister, just like your uncle James will always be mom's baby brother. There's something nice about being the older sibling, getting to protect your little brother or sister." She turned to her step-daughter with a genuine smile and the girl wore a soft expression as she returned the smile.

"I can't wait now." Hailee's smile grew bigger and Beca couldn't help but see Chloe in her.

"You know, you look like your mom more and more every day." The 25 year old said. Apart from having the same hair colour as her dad, Hailee did just look like a mini Chloe. It actually scared Beca sometimes when she'd see baby pictures of Chloe and realise how much Hailee looks like her when she was younger. "You've got a good thing going for you, kid. Gorgeous woman for a mom, handsome guy for a dad, you've got it all." She laughed.

Hailee laughed. "Wait so explain to me again, this baby can only look like you and dad, not mom?" She asked. Chloe, Beca and Ryan had explained the process to the 11 year old but she still had questions now and again.

"Yeah." Beca confirmed. "Mom's definitely doing the hard part though." She scoffed just as they pulled into the garage. "Here we are little one."

"You know I'm gonna be taller than you one day." Hailee rolled her eyes as she climbed out of the car, shrugging her bag onto her shoulders.

"We'll see about that." Beca locked the car before running around to the other side, lifting Hailee up, tossing her over her shoulder. Even though the 11 year old was only a little bit shorter than Beca, the girl was as light as a feather and the woman still managed to lift her up with ease.

Hailee squealed, laughing as she got carried into the house by her step-mother.

"What are you two up to?" Chloe furrowed her brow in amusement.

"Sleeping beauty is awake!" Beca exclaimed in mock excitement as she let Hailee down.

"Hi mom!" The 11 year old ran over to the couch, hugging her mother who still had her feet up on the couch but she was now sat up, her hair and little messy from her nap.

"Hi baby, how was school?" Chloe asked as her daughter took a seat on the arm of the couch next to her.

"Good." Hailee smiled.

Beca came and sat on the edge of the couch in front of her wife, glancing at the TV. "What're you watching?" She wondered.

"The Other Woman." Chloe chuckled at the TV.

Beca's eyes almost popped out her head when Kate Upton in a bikini appeared on screen. "I'd fuck the shit out of Kate Upton." She almost drooled.

"Beca!" Chloe scolded. "Hailee's sitting right there." She hissed, trying not to laugh as she caught her daughter's face turning a deep shade of red from the corner of her eye. "Also, I'm quite offended." The redhead playfully slapped the brunette sitting in front of her.

Hailee awkwardly slipped out of the room and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Oh come on." Beca laughed, turning to her wife as she pointed at the blonde on the screen. "You trying to tell me you wouldn't screw her if you got the chance?"

Chloe just bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"See!"

The redhead grabbed her wife around her waist and pulled her on top of her. "Say I'm hotter than Kate Upton." Chloe said as she started to tickle her wife, making the younger woman squeal.

Beca giggled uncontrollably, trying to free herself from Chloe's grip.

"Say I'm hotter than Kate." The 31 year old said again. "Say it!" She laughed, her wife trying to squirm out of her arms.

"You're hotter!" Finally gave in, breathing heavily as Chloe finally stilled her movements.

"Than who?"

"Kate Upton." Beca laughed.

"You're off the hook." The redhead let her wife stand up, giving her a light slap on the ass.

"You're a weirdo." Beca laughed, grabbing Chloe's hand, linking their fingers. "Do you want anything? You hungry?" She asked, looking at their hands.

"I could do with a sandwich or something actually." Chloe said sweetly, covering their intertwined hands with her free one.

"Hmm, what would you like on it, my love?" Beca grinned, taking a seat on the arm of the couch, using her other hand to run it softly through her wife's hair as the other woman took a second to think.

"I'm kinda craving tuna salad." Chloe eventually decided on, leaning her head right back so she could see Beca.

The brunette froze, narrowing her eyes at her wife. "Don't even." She warned.

"Beca grow up, it's not gonna kill you." The older woman rolled her eyes at her childish wife.

The younger woman screwed up her face with a whine, stomping her foot on the floor.

"That's not helping your case, whatever that was." Chloe tried not to laugh at the woman's little strop. "It's just fish, what's the worst that could happen to you?"

"It touches me!?" Beca immediately said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. She looked down at her wife who just flashed her the puppy dog eyes and pouty lip. "I hate when you do that." She gave in and stood up, giving her wife a playful slap on the cheek before making her way into the kitchen.

"You're such a babe!" Chloe sang sweetly after her.

"Wish me luck, kid." Beca immediately said to Hailee as she entered the room.

"Why?" Hailee scoffed in amusement just as she was about to leave with her glass of orange juice.

"I'm gonna die." The older woman shrugged as she rolled her sleeves up.

"Not gonna ask." Hailee shook her head with a laugh before leaving the room.

Beca sighed heavily as she washed her hands before bringing out lettuce, cucumber and pepper from the fridge, deciding to prepare the vegetables first so she could mentally prepare herself.

For as long as she could remember, she has always hated fish, she wasn't exactly sure why but she knew the smell of it left her in a gagging mess.

Once the brunette quickly prepared the vegetables and tossed them in a bowl, she took a deep breath as she stared at the can of tuna in her hand.

"Fuck this." She muttered to herself as she slowly opened it, keeping her head turned away.

As soon as the smell hit Beca's nose, she immediately gagged. "How can you eat this shit!?" She yelled through to her wife, holding her breath as she emptied the can into the bowl.

"Beca, just shut your little mouth!" Chloe jokingly called back.

"Nasty as fuck." The 25 year muttered to herself as she added a little mayonnaise before mixing it all together, gagging once more.

"You're so over dramatic." The redhead appeared in the doorframe with her arms crossed, shaking her head.

Beca dropped the fork in the bowl and ran over to the sink, actually thinking she might be sick, continuously dry heaving.

"Oh my God." Chloe laughed incredulously. "You're so fucking weird." She shook her head at the woman who finally stopped retching and slowly turned around.

"I told you not to make me do it." Beca said knowingly, pouring herself a glass of water.

Chloe rolled her eyes and walked across the room to finish making her sandwich.

"I'm not kissing you for at least a day." The shorter woman joked, poking her wife's side on the passing.

Chloe just laughed. "Go and actually make yourself useful and show Hailee the scan photos, she's desperate to see them."

"Where are they?" Beca asked, coughing into her hand.

"On the counter over there." The taller woman nodded in the direction where the brown envelope sat.

Beca walked across the room and grabbed the envelope before meeting her step-daughter in the living room. "Here you go little weirdo." She came up behind the couch and placed the photos in the girl's lap. "That there is your little brother or sister." The woman climbed over the couch and sat beside Hailee.

"Woah! That's so cool." The young girl's eyes widened.

"I know right?" Beca smiled brightly, throwing an arm around Hailee.

"With that inside her, how is mom not showing yet?" Hailee giggled, looking up at her step-mother.

"Oh she is. She's just been wearing looser clothes because we didn't want anybody to get suspicious but now everyone knows." Beca explained with a shrug.

"She is?" The girl handed the photos to Beca before standing up. "Mom!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your baby bump?" Hailee asked as she walked into the kitchen, Beca following her while shaking her head with a laugh.

"Of course, baby." Chloe chuckled, lifting her sweater over her head so she just had a tank top on, her small baby bump more prominent now.

"Wow." Hailee said quietly, walking closer to her mother.

"Here." The redhead lifted up her top a little and ran her hand over her abdomen.

Beca just watched this moment in adoration from a distance. She still couldn't believe this was happening, she was the luckiest woman in the world.

* * *

"When do you start feeling the baby kick?" Beca wondered, soothingly running her hand over her wife's abdomen while they lay in bed that night.

"Probably not till next month." Chloe said, stroking her wife's hair softly. "I love how excited you are." She smiled.

"I've surprised myself actually." The brunette chuckled, sitting herself up a bit more in the bed. "Do you think it's gonna be a boy or a girl?" She wondered.

"Obviously I wouldn't mind either but I have a funny feeling it's going to be another girl." The older woman smirked, running her hand over her bump.

"Yeah?" The younger woman smiled and Chloe nodded. "Are we wanting to find out as soon as we can or what?"

"I was thinking we could bring our parents along to the next scan and they could get told the gender so we could have one of those reveal parties." She suggested. "What do you think?" She turned to the brunette for her opinion.

"That could be cool, is that like where they make a cake and it's either pink or blue when you cut into it?" Beca asked with a little laugh.

"Yeah but there's different ways of doing it too." Chloe said, covering her mouth as she yawned.

"You're tired, I should shut up." The shorter woman laughed, stroking her wife's arm.

The redhead just smiled lazily at her. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Beca winked, kissing the woman on the lips. "I need to go put a pad on and take my meds." She huffed as she crawled out of bed. The brunette knew she was better off wearing a pad at night since she could very easily sleep through the amount of time you're allowed to keep a tampon in for.

"Didn't really need to know that." Chloe giggled quietly as she settled herself down onto her pillow, pulling the duvet over her.

"Of course you did." Beca chuckled from the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door. When you're as comfortable as Chloe and Beca are around each other, who even needs doors?

* * *

 **So there you have it, Beca and Chloe being domestic af**

 **What did you guys think? Let me know and as always, ideas are always welcome.**

 **Do you think the baby will be a boy or a girl? I already have the gender and name picked out;)**


	20. It's a

**I just want to apologise in advance for how short this chapter is. It's kind of just a ffiller since I was blanking on it but there's still some important information so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 20: It's a...**

Chloe woke with a start, chest heaving, heart pounding and was soaked literally everywhere. "Fuck." She exhaled loudly, throwing her head back into her pillow. The redhead turned her head to her sleeping wife, almost wanting to curse the woman for not being awake at this very moment.

She threw the duvet off herself and sat up a little. Her dream wasn't just any ordinary one, oh no, the 31 year old had woken up from one of the sexiest yet dirtiest dreams she had ever experienced and now she was in desperate need of an orgasm.

There was two options here. Wake Beca up and ask her to help her out or she could quietly take care of herself. She decided on doing it herself because the thought of waking the brunette up already made her feel selfish and guilty.

With a deep breath, she settled back down and closed her eyes, trying to imagine what was happening in her dream as she slowly slipped her hand down over her abdomen before gently running her fingers over her damp underwear.

Chloe knew it wouldn't take her long, she was already on the brink of climax, whimpered as she slipped her fingers inside her underwear. "Fuck…" She whispered to herself, running her fingertips through her soaked folds. "Beca…" The redhead automatically moaned even though her wife wasn't the one touching her.

Without the older woman noticing, Beca stirred beside her, blinking one eye open to be met with a sight everyone would love to wake up to.

The brunette hummed to herself, pushing herself up off her stomach, lazily smirking at her wife who stilled her movements to look at her. "Keep going." Beca encouraged as she turned onto her side.

Chloe moaned as she slipped a finger inside herself, using her other hand to toy with her clit. "Oh God, Beca…" She exhaled before drawing out a moan.

The younger woman just watched on in mesmerisation, the sight bringing in her own waves of arousal to her core. "You're so hot." She whispered, watching her wife's hands pick up the pace.

"I'm gonna come." Chloe rushed out, her body writhing on its own accord.

Beca ran her hand down her wife's waist and began kissing her neck.

The redhead's pants and moans filled the room as she threw her head back, allowing the other woman more access to her neck. She cried out when her orgasm finally hit her.

"What brought this on?" The 24 year old asked in amusement as she pulled away, settling back into her space.

"I had a dream." Chloe said breathlessly with a lazy smile, pulling the duvet back over herself.

"Was I in it?" Beca laughed.

"Maybe." Was all the redhead said, turning onto her side, facing her wife.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I thought you'd be pissed." Chloe laughed quietly.

"My wife was masturbating right beside me. I'd be more pissed if I slept through that." Beca scoffed making her wife giggle. "Next time, wake me up so I can help you out." She winked, running the back of her finger softly down Chloe's cheek.

Beca could already notice the change in Chloe's sex drive and she was loving it!

* * *

"I bought the fucking cutest thing today." Beca almost skipped into the living room, swinging a bag in her hand.

That Saturday morning, Beca decided to go out and do some shopping for herself while Chloe and Hailee chilled out in the house.

"Oh let's see!" The redhead's eyes lit up, glancing up at her wife.

The brunette smiled proudly to herself as she placed the bag on the table and reached inside. "Check this out!" She pulled out a tiny USA soccer jersey to fit a baby, holding it up with a huge smile on her face. "It's for the kid!"

Chloe just laughed, dramatically holding her head in her hands. "Beca, when are we gonna have a kid that isn't obsessed with soccer?" She asked jokingly.

"Wait for it, wait for it." The 25 year old ignored her wife's comment and instead flipped the shirt around, showing the back. Mitchell, 19.

"19!" Hailee exclaimed in excitement, pointing at the little jersey.

"Of course she or he has to have our number Hailee." Beca laughed, folding the shirt up before placing it back in the bag.

"It's very cute though, I must admit." Chloe smiled, looking down at her abdomen as she ran her hand over it.

"I know right?" Beca grinned back before taking a seat on the couch, giving her wife a peck on the lips. "I can't wait to find out if it's gonna be a boy or a girl." She said excitedly.

"Me too! I think it's gonna be a boy." Hailee added.

"Yeah? We only have to wait till next month and we'll know." Chloe said, chuckling at the two girls who were just staring at her baby bump. "As soon as we know, we'll start to get to work on their bedroom." The redhead slipped her hand into her wife's as she leaned on her.

One thing Beca and Chloe were very excited about was decorating the baby's bedroom, it was going to be their little project together and wanted to do it themselves rather than hiring someone.

* * *

Next Month.

Time seemed to be flying in, Chloe and Beca were struggling to keep up. Hailee was now 12 years old and Chloe was 18 weeks along. It was quite scary actually.

"There's your baby." The doctor smiled, pointing at the screen.

"Dad, are you crying?" Beca asked in amusement as she turned to the man after hearing a sniff.

"That's my first grandbaby." John smiled, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Awww." Cindy rubbed the man's back soothingly.

"Would you like to know the sex?" The doctor asked sweetly, glancing between the couple and Beca and Chloe looked at each other.

They had decided that they didn't want to throw a gender reveal party and instead just find out today with their parents since they couldn't bare waiting any longer.

"Yeah." Beca nodded her head on her and Chloe's behalf.

"Alright, you ladies are going to be having…" The woman trailed off, her smile widening as each second passed. "...A baby boy!"

"Oh my God." Beca whispered, covering her mouth with her hands.

"My little boy." Chloe swooned, tearing up at the thought.

"We're having a son." The brunette pulled her hands away and stood up, gazing lovingly down at her wife with tear rimmed eyes. "My little-"

"Don't say it." The redhead quickly cut her off, pointing a joking finger at her.

"-soccer star." The younger woman finished off anyway, laughing at the 31 year old.

"You're impossible." Chloe shook her head, pulling her wife's head down to hers. "But I still love you." She smiled.

"I love you too, my lil weirdo." The 25 year old giggled before they connected their lips for a passionate kiss.

Looks like a household full of females is soon to be joined by a little boy to mix things up.

* * *

"Would you slow down? You drive like a maniac." Aubrey rolled her eyes at the brunette next to her.

Beca has generously offered to pick Aubrey up from her meeting across the city since Chloe and Ryan were spending some quality time with their daughter together.

The younger woman just scoffed, shaking her head before laughing. "I'm going the speed limit."

"Doesn't feel like it. Why are we in Chloe's car anyway?" The blonde asked curiously.

"Mine is at the shop, getting new tires put on." Beca explained. Her brow furrowed as a light on the dashboard went out. "Oh shit!" She exclaimed as she felt the back end of the car swing out.

"Beca! What the hell?!" Aubrey shrieked.

"The traction control turned itself off, fucking hell!" The 25 year old tried to correct the car but it was no use as they skidded off the road...

* * *

 **Don't kill me!**

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger but I hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think is gonna happen**


	21. Baby Names

**hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter and the cliffhanger last time but I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Let me know what you thought ;)**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 21: Baby Names**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Beca laced her fingers through her hair as she inspected the damage.

"You were probably better killing us in a crash because Chloe's going to kill you either way." Aubrey quipped from behind the brunette, arms folded across her chest.

When the car swerved off the road, they crash into a tree. Thankfully Beca and Aubrey came off perfectly fine but Chloe's car was and different story.

"I am so fucking dead. I've killed her car." The younger woman squeaked with wide eyes, fixated on the damage to the front of Chloe's BMW.

"There's no way insurance is covering that, that's a complete write off." Aubrey shook her head, walking towards the vehicle.

"Please stop talking." The brunette whined, holding her finger up to the blonde as she pulled her phone out. She tapped on her wife's contact with a shaky thumb before hitting speaker phone.

"Hey!" Chloe greeted in her typical cheery tone.

"Babe I-"

"Your wife almost killed me!" Aubrey exclaimed, Beca giving her a scowl.

"What? What's going on?"

"We kinda crashed your car." The 25 year old cringed to herself.

"No, you crashed the car, not 'we'" The blonde protested loud enough for Chloe to hear.

"Would you shut up for two fucking seconds?!" Beca gritted her teeth at the other woman.

"You what? Oh my God are you guys okay? Do you need-" The redhead began to panic before her wife quickly reassured her.

"We're fine, totally fine." The brunette said in a calm voice but before she could say anything else, her wife spoke up again.

"Where are you? Ryan and I will come get you guys, I'll drop Hailee off at my mom's." Chloe rushed out.

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay?" As soon as Ryan pulled up to the scene, Chloe flew out the car and immediately wrapped her arms around her wife.

"I'm fine." Beca rolled her eyes with a chuckle as Chloe inspected her face and arms.

"Woah…" Ryan commented as he took sight of the car. "Holy shit." He covered his mouth with his hand.

Chloe moved her wife to the side a little, her jaw dropping and eyes immediately widening. "Beca!" She gasped. "Look at the state of my car!"

"I know, I'm so sorry oh my God!" The younger woman placed her hands on her wife's shoulders and cringed as she looked at the car once again.

"Beca, I can't believe-oh my God." The redhead couldn't even string a whole sentence together. "How many times have I told you to slow down when you drive?!" She snapped, turning around to face the other woman who stumbled backwards.

"I was going the speed limit! Aubrey, back me up." Beca's voices raised an octave, frantically motioned at the blonde.

"To be fair, she was." The blonde said quietly as she stood beside her boyfriend who was taking a closer look at the damage.

"The traction control switched off." Beca said calmly, walking forward with her hands held out, offering them to her wife.

"And how many times have I told you not to touch that fucking button!?" Chloe had officially lost her chill, her chill was a lost cause at this point.

Beca threw her hands down in frustration. "I didn't fucking touch it! Stop yelling at me!"

"You're yelling at me!" Chloe retorted.

"Girls!" Ryan yelled, finally stepping between the two women. "Calm down, okay? There's no need to yell at each other." He added, bringing his voice back down. "Beca, what exactly happened?"

The shorter woman took a deep breath to calm herself down first. "Do you know the traction control light on the dash?" She asked and the man nodded. "It went out by itself and the backend just started swinging itself out and I couldn't control it."

Chloe suddenly felt guilty, looking down at the ground. Her and her wife had actually gone a pretty long time without arguing like that due to the pregnancy and God did it feel shitty that they managed to get that heated again.

* * *

After getting in contact with Chloe's insurance company, the car was written off and the redhead was just going to have to get a new one. Let's just say she wasn't very amused but she tried not to let it get to her after all the yelling she had already done.

When the couple got home, they decided to spend a few quiet hours together on the couch before they went to pick Hailee back up from Cindy's.

"I'm sorry again for yelling at you so much earlier." Chloe said in a quietly voice, pulling more of the blanket over her as she snuggled up to her wife's side.

"I'm sorry for yelling back." Beca said sincerely, stroking her wife's hair absentmindedly as she watched the TV.

"I should know better." The redhead sighed, closing her eyes for a second.

"Don't worry about it babe, you have a right to be pissed at me, I ruined your car."

"It's just a car, it can be replaced." The older woman said seriously. "You could've been seriously hurt."

"But I wasn't." Beca gave her wife her bright lopsided grin which made the other woman laugh. "Which means you're still stuck with me." She laughed, kissing the top of Chloe's head.

The redhead sighed contently after that, letting her eyes flutter shut as her wife softly toyed with her earlobe between her thumb and forefinger.

The brunette smiled to herself, knowing how much Chloe loved when she played with her ears. She slouched down in the couch slightly and sighed heavily, letting her heavy eyelids fall shut.

"Can we make out?" The 31 year old's voice asked quietly and Beca opened her eyes again.

The younger woman chuckled at her wife being so forward and glanced at the woman who was looking up at her.

Chloe's pregnancy hormones were giving Beca's sex drive a run for its money and that's saying something.

"Come up then." Beca tapped her thigh with a smile, motioning with her head as well.

The older woman grinned as she moved herself so she could straddle her wife's thighs. "I don't wanna crush you." She glanced down between them, placing her hand on her baby bump.

"Who? Me or the little guy?"

"Obviously you." Chloe rolled her eyes with a giggle, placing her hands on either side of her wife's face.

"You're not that big." Beca scoffed, placing her hands on the redhead's waist. "I'll survive." She smirked, pulling her wife's body flush against her's.

"Hmm." Chloe hummed with a smile before kissing the other woman.

The brunette allowed her hands to explore the redhead's body before softly sliding them up her shirt, running her fingertips over the soft skin of her waist.

The redhead broke away for a second and pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it onto the couch beside her.

Beca grinned in appreciation, unable to tear her eyes away from her wife's cleavage.

"Stop trying to make me feel better, there's nothing sexy about this stupid bra." Chloe rolled her eyes with a chuckled as she pulled the hair tie out of her hair before running her fingers through her long red locks.

"I don't care about your bra, I'm caring about what's in it." The younger woman scoffed, smirking up at the older woman.

"You have no shame, do you?" The redhead shook her head as she gently ran her fingers through her wife's soft hair, tilting the woman's head back slightly.

"Not at all." Beca jokingly winked.

Chloe attached her lips onto her wife's neck as she slowly began to grind her hips down into the brunette's lap.

"I love it when you're pregnant and horny." The 25 year old chuckled in her tired voice. She was pretty exhausted after the long dramatic day but when your pregnant wife is sitting on your lap practically dry humping you, you don't tell her you're too tired.

"You're an idiot." Chloe smirked against Beca's neck as she reached between them and unbuttoned her jeans. The brunette looked down to see what she had done before smirking up at the older woman.

"You can really get yourself going fast, huh?" The younger woman teased.

"Shut up." Chloe laughed a little breathily as she lightly slapped Beca's cheek before pulling the woman's face down to her chest. That's one way to get her to shut up!

Beca laughed before she placed soft kiss along the top of her wife's boobs as her hands gripped onto the older woman's thighs. The brunette was more amused than aroused in this situation but she was blaming that on the fact she was literally just about to fall asleep before Chloe mounted her.

The redhead hummed as she slipped her hand into her jeans while the other one was still settled on the back of Beca's neck.

"You're touching yourself." Beca said knowingly, her voice muffled by Chloe's skin. She pulled away for a second and looked down, sure enough, her wife had her hand buried in her jeans. "Let me." The brunette went to pull Chloe's hand away but was quickly stopped.

"No." The 31 year old said with a shake of the head.

"Why not?" Beca frowned.

Chloe buried her head into Beca's neck before answering. "I need to shave." She said quietly.

"I saw you get out the shower this morning, it's not that bad." The brunette shrugged

"I just don't want to gross you out." The redhead said honestly.

Beca only rolled her eyes. "You don't have to worry about anything like that around me, okay?" She reassured, giving the woman a sweet kiss on the lips.

Chloe pulled her hand out which was quickly replaced by Beca's. She immediately moaned at the feeling of her wife's fingers rubbing against her over the fabric of her underwear. "Please don't tease." She begged and Beca's ears pricked up at the sudden desperation in her voice.

"Whatever you say m'lady." Beca gave her a mock salute with her free hand and moved her wife's underwear out of the way so she could slip a finger into her entrance.

Chloe was about to slap her for being an idiot but she lost her train of thought as soon as she felt Beca's finger enter her already wet sex.

"How do you want it, babe?" The younger woman whispered sensually into her wife's ear.

"Hard and fast." Chloe breathed out in a heartbeat.

Beca nodded, attaching her lips onto the redhead's neck, wrapping her free arm around her body before she began fucking her just as she asked.

"Oh s-s-shit!" Chloe gasped, gripping tightly onto her wife's shoulders before throwing her head back with a long breathy moan. She was getting dragged to the brink of orgasm embarrassingly fast but she needed this too much to care.

"Fuck!" Beca pulled away from Chloe's neck as she called out because of her aching hand but she powered through it.

The redhead was whimpering, biting down on her bottom lip as she rolled her hips, trying to create some friction between Beca's wrist and her clit.

"Babe, are you close?" The younger woman asked, trying to keep up the pace.

"Uh uh, k-keep going." Chloe moaned loudly, throwing her head back. "F-fuck B-Beca. Baby, I'm g-g-gonna-" Before she could get the rest of her sentence out, her orgasm hit her out of nowhere making her cry out loudly. She collapsed on top of Beca, breathing heavily as she came down from her climax.

Beca removed her hand and shook it around, quietly cursing under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked breathlessly.

"You almost broke me." The brunette laughed, stretching her fingers.

The older woman's laugh quickly turned into a groan as her phone began to ring beside them. She went to reach for it but Beca grabbed it first.

"I'll answer it, anybody who talks to you in the next 5 minutes will know exactly what you've been up to." The younger woman laughed as she looked down at the phone to check the caller ID first. "Plus it's your mom."

Chloe just rolled her eyes as she sat up slightly on Beca's lap before throwing her hair back up into a ponytail.

"Hey Cindy, Chloe's just in the bathroom." The brunette shrugged at her wife at the random lie she just told.

"Oh don't worry, I was just wondering when you girls are coming back to pick up Hailee? She's been asking for you both." The older woman chuckled down the line.

"Yeah? Well tell her we'll be leaving in about 20 minutes." The brunette was just about to run her left hand through her hair when she remembered what she had just been using it for moments before.

Chloe sniggered quietly to herself at the look on her wife's face.

"Okay then, I'll tell her. Well I better let you get away so you can get ready, I'll see you when you get here."

"Okay cool, I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye, Beca."

The brunette hung up before placing Chloe's phone beside her. "Alright ginger pubes, let me up." She joked, tapping her wife's thighs.

"I swear to God, I'll slap that stupid grin off your face." Chloe joked, mockingly raising her hand as she tried her best not to laugh.

Beca grabbed the redhead's wrist, raising her eyebrows with a smirk.

Chloe rolled her eyes before climbing off of her wife, stretching before buttoning up her jeans.

"Do you want me to give you a wax later?" The younger woman asked seriously as she sat up properly.

"You and wax are getting nowhere near here." The 31 year old warned, motioning to her crotch.

"Hey! What're trying to say? I've given you a wax before." Beca gasped in mock offence as she stood up and followed her wife out of the room.

"I'm waaaay too sensitive down there, it's like being on your period. Imagine getting your hoo-ha waxed on your period?" Chloe explained as she bent down to pick up her shoes, brushing past her wife to take a seat on the bottom of the stairs.

"Ouch." The brunette shuddered.

"Exactly." The redhead chuckled as she slipped her shoes on.

* * *

"Okay, do we have a preferred letter?" Beca adjusted her glasses as she glanced up from her laptop screen to look at her wife who was chopping up some vegetables.

The brunette was sitting beside her step-daughter at the breakfast bar, searching up baby names on the Internet while her wife prepared dinner.

"Not really, no." Chloe chuckled in amusement.

The younger woman went on to just type 'unique baby names.' She gasped as soon as one caught her eye before laughing. "What about Axl?"

"Axl?" Chloe furrowed her brow as she spun around.

"As in Axl Rose!" The brunette said excitedly.

"Who's Axl Rose?" Hailee asked in confusion.

Beca dramatically gasped at the young girl, clutching her chest and the 12 year old widened her eyes, leaning back away from the woman.

"Beca, we're not naming our son after the singer from Guns N' Roses." Chloe piped up from across the room.

"Okay." Beca sighed in defeat, going back to reading some of the names. She furrowed her brow and leaned in closer to the screen. "Slate? Slate's not a name, it's a rock."

Chloe and Hailee both spluttered out a laugh.

"Is that really on there?" The redhead asked.

"Yeah! I'm looking at unique baby boy names, damn straight that one is unique, no one else fucking has it." Beca said making the other two laugh again. "You know what? We'll take out the unique and see what happens." She chuckled to herself. "Aw look Alexander, my grandpa's name." The brunette cooed, pointing at the screen.

Chloe smiled to herself and then a light bulb lit up in her head and she placed the knife down. "Xander?"

"Xander?" Beca echoed.

"What do you think? Not short for Alexander or anything, just Xander on its own." The redhead smiled as she turned around to face her wife.

"Wow." Beca said quietly.

"That's a really cute name." Hailee commented, nodding her head.

"I love it." The 25 year old broke into a smile.

"Your grandpa will love it." Chloe nodded knowingly.

"Grandma would've loved it too." Beca glanced up for a second and her smile grew wider. "It's perfect, babe." She looked back to her wife as she stood up and walked across the room. The brunette enveloped the redhead into a tight hug before giving her a passionate kiss.

"Still here." Hailee coughed, grabbing the Chloe and Beca's attention.

"Settle down Hailee, it was just a kiss." Chloe rolled her eyes and laughed at her daughter.

"I'm gonna call grandpa." Beca announced as she returned to her seat, pulling her phone towards her. She called his number, putting him on speakerphone so she could talk while she went back onto her laptop.

"Hello?"

"Hey, grandpa! How are you?"

"Aw it's my wee lassie! I'm good now after hearing your voice. How're you?" A huge smile spread on Beca's face at her grandfather's words.

"Aww you're too sweet. And I'm great, I've actually got some amazing new for you." The brunette glanced up at Chloe who was listening to the conversation with a smile on her face.

"And what would that be?"

"You're gonna have a great grandson!"

"No way! Beca, you better no be taking the piss here. Dinnae dae this tae me!"

"I'm not I swear!" Beca laughed. "We found out at the latest scan, it's a little boy, grandpa." She stated proudly. "You wanna hear something even better?"

"Dinnae think there's anything better than hearing that, darling. That's just made ma day."

"Well this will make your whole week. We're calling him Xander. Just Xander though but he's still kinda named after you." Beca chuckled with a shrug.

There was a silence down the line.

"You still there, grandpa?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"That means the world to me." Was all Alex said, his voice full of tears. "I cannae thank you and Chloe enough for that."

Both Beca and Chloe's hearts melted as they locked eyes with one another.

"You're welcome, grandpa." The 25 year old smiled down at the phone.

"I want tae be there when the wee lad is born."

"I'll make sure I bring you over when Chloe's due, I want you to be here too. You're on speakerphone by the way, Chloe can hear you." She chuckled.

"Well Chloe, you better no go intae labour early, keep yer legs shut until I get there!" He laughed.

The redhead giggled. "Will do, Alex, don't you worry!" She called across the room with a laugh.

"Good stuff!" The older man chuckled. "Right, I better get going. Beca, mind and dae what yer Mrs tells ye. She's carrying yer baby, worship the lassie."

"Always." Beca glanced up and winked at her wife.

* * *

The Next Day.

Chloe was in the kitchen, making herself some tea when her phone lit up. She grabbed it and noticed she had a text from Beca.

"Come into the garage." The redhead read off quietly to herself with a furrowed brow. Beca had been out most of the day apparently spending some time with her dad.

The 31 year old stopped what she was doing and obeyed the text, making her way to into the garage.

"Oh my God!" Chloe gasped at the sight before her, slowly walking down the few steps. There her wife was, lying across the hood of a brand new BMW with a smug grin on her face.

"You like?" Beca asked, running her hand over the car once she slid off of it.

"Babe, you really didn't have to do this."

"I can easily drive it back." The brunette smirked, tossing the keys up before catching them again as she pointed over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Don't bother. It's beautiful." Chloe laughed, walking right up to the car to get a closer look.

"Then it's all yours." Beca grinned, placing the keys in her wife's hand.

"You're way too good to me, honestly." The older woman shook her head as she glanced down at the keys in her hand.

* * *

 **So thoughts on baby Xander? I can't wait to write him!**

 **Please let me know what you thought of the chapter!**


	22. Chloe

**sorry for the long wait, I've been ill this week :/**

 **Hope you enjoy this pretty long chapter!**

* * *

 **I Love LA - Chapter 22: Chloe**

"I wonder how Beca and the boys are getting on." Aubrey smiled before taking a sip of her latte.

"I'd call and find out but Beca took my phone so..." Chloe playfully rolled her eyes as she glanced out the window.

Beca was helping Jesse and Ryan lay a new carpet down in Xander's bedroom so she sent Chloe out for coffee with Aubrey and Stacie, feeling she deserved some time out of the house.

"Why did she take your phone?" Stacie asked with a furrowed brow before distractedly smiling down at her 6 month daughter she had sitting on her lap.

"She knew I'd be checking up on her so she took it off me." The redhead shook her head with a laugh. "She's gorgeous, Stacie." She swooned, smiling at little Ava.

"I can't believe it's been 6 months already." The younger woman shook her head in disbelief before kissing the top of the little girl's head.

"You lost your baby weight so fast though, I'm jealous." Chloe laughed.

"Chloe, that was like you when you had Hailee as well though, it seemed to just fall off of you." Aubrey said, glancing at her phone on the table that lit up with a notification.

"I was young, I wasn't even 20. It's going to be harder to shift it this time, 5 months along and I can already tell I'm bigger than what I was with Hailee." The 31 year old sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"You'll be fine, don't worry about it." Aubrey reached across the table and took her best friend's hand, giving her a reassuring wink.

"Get that wife of yours to be your personal trainer, she'll get you into shape." Stacie joked, pointing at the older woman, making her and Aubrey both laugh.

* * *

"Looks good." Beca commented, wiping her brow as she looked around the room.

Not only had her and the boys laid the carpet, they had also painted the room a lovely pale blue colour beforehand.

"Chloe's gonna love this." Ryan smirked, leaning against the doorframe. "Aubrey texted me and said that they're going shopping so we have more time." He added.

What Chloe didn't know was that Beca was planning on decorating the whole of their baby's bedroom, even building up the furniture that they had been buying over the past month.

"Perfect." Beca nodded with a huge smile.

"I'll go and start bringing stuff up from the garage." Ryan said before leaving the room.

"Now that Ryan's away, I gotta ask you something. It wouldn't been a little weird in front of him since Chloe's his ex." Beca began, taking a seat on the floor and Jesse followed suit with a furrowed brow.

"What's up?" He asked anyway, despite his hesitation.

"You know when Stacie was pregnant? Was she like...all over you?" The woman asked quietly.

"As in sex?" The man asked casually and Beca nodded. "Well yeah, she was pregnant after all." He scoffed like it was obvious.

"I mean seriously all over me like every day...multiple times a day. I'm tired dude!" Beca lay back onto the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

Jesse couldn't help but laugh. "Never thought I'd hear you complaining about having sex."

The woman sighed heavily, rolling onto her stomach so she could look at Jesse. "I'm not complaining I'm just saying I'm not used to going at it every minute of the day. There's always been two breaks in the month where we don't do it because of periods but now even when I'm on mine I'm still fucking her." Beca couldn't help but laugh at herself.

Jesse screwed up his face. "Period sex?"

"No, you idiot. It's not really period sex when I'm the one on my period and nothing is going on down south for me." Beca just rolled her eyes at her best friend, slapping his arm.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Jesse shrugged. "You guys are married, shouldn't you tell each other everything?"

"Okay but when your wife's pregnant, I'm sure there's some exceptions. I don't want to hurt her feelings, dude. That's shady." Beca shook her head, pulling out her phone from her back pocket, setting it in front of her to check the time.

* * *

"She loves her aunt Chloe, don't you baby?" Stacie said as they walked through the parking lot, Chloe entertaining Ava as she carried her to the car.

"I think she loves my hair more, huh little lady?" Chloe tickled the girl's stomach who was already giggling, playing with the redhead's hair.

"Do you want me to take her to put her in the seat?" Stacie held her hands out once they reached the car.

"Don't worry, I got it." Chloe chuckled as she reached with her free hand to pull open the back door. "I think we can manage, isn't that right, Ava?" She added in a baby voice before proceeding to strap the little girl into her car seat. "There you go, baby." The woman smiled at Ava before closing the door so she could walk around to the other side of the car to climb in.

"Hey Stacie? Have you and Jesse decided on a date for the wedding yet?" Aubrey asked curiously as she climbed into the front of the car beside the brunette.

"Oh God, not yet. We're just so busy right now plus we're just enjoying being engaged." Stacie shrugged as she started the car.

"That's understandable." The blonde nodded.

"Sooooo…" Chloe teasingly sang with a smirk as she leaned forward and grabbed onto her best friend's head rest.

"What?" Aubrey leaned forward in her seat and turned her head with a furrowed brow.

"When are you settling down?" The redhead asked in amusement as she settled back into her seat.

Stacie just gave a knowing grin as she focused on driving.

"I am settled." Aubrey said defensively.

"Oh come on, you've never once talked to Ryan about getting married or having a baby?"

The blonde silently cringed to herself as she glanced out the window. Chloe's her best friend, she has been since they were little girls and they told each other everything. The only thing Aubrey wasn't fully comfortable talking about was her relationship with her best friend's ex boyfriend…

"Not really, no." Aubrey finally replied and it wasn't exactly a lie. "We're happy and that's all that really matters."

* * *

"You need to be careful." Ryan chuckled at the woman in the room who was opening the crib box with a knife.

"What?" Beca asked innocently as she glanced up at the two men smiling at her in amusement.

"You're gonna cut yourself with that thing." Jesse added.

"Why?" Beca furrowed her brow as she went back to slicing the tape on the cardboard box. "Just because I'm a woman, doesn't mean I-Ah! You mother fucker!" She cried out and dropped the knife, immediately sticking her finger in her mouth.

"What did I just say?" Jesse rolled his eyes and stopped what he was doing to walk over to the woman. "I didn't have anything to do with you being female, it was the fact you weren't watching what you were doing." He said softly as he helped her to her feet. "Is it bad?"

Beca shook her head before taking her finger out of her mouth to inspect the damage. "Just needs a band-aid." She shrugged as Jesse took her hand to take a look.

* * *

"They'll be finished right?" Chloe asked as she pulled her keys out of her bag.

"Surely. We've given them more than enough time." Aubrey said, following the redhead into the house.

"We're back!" The 31 year old called but there was no answer.

The 3 woman all gave each other glances of confusion before Chloe lead them into the living room.

And there they were. Beca, Jesse and Ryan all crashed out on the couch, sound asleep. The short brunette was using the boys as pillows, her head was in Jesse's lap while her feet were in Ryan's.

"Typical." Stacie scoffed with a laugh. She took a seat beside her sleeping fiancée and sat her daughter on her lap. "Jess." The woman said softly, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair.

Jesse groaned as he stirred, stretching his arms above his head. "Hey." He smiled groggily at his fiancée as she leaned in to give him a kiss. "And there's my little princess." The man smiled widely as his eyes lit up at the sight of his daughter who looked just as happy to see him.

"Beca." Chloe tried but of course it's never that easy to wake the brunette up. With a sigh the redhead got down on her knees in front of the couch. "Babe." She said, gently shaking her wife.

"No." Was all Beca whined, moving her foot which woke Ryan up.

"Nice to see you too." Chloe joked, pushing the brunette's hair out of her face.

Beca's eyes finally opened after recognising her wife's voice. She pushed herself off of Jesse's lap and rubbed her eyes. "You're home." She smiled at the redhead as she slowly maneuvered herself so she was sitting up on the couch.

"Yeah. Did you get the carpet done?" Chloe asked, taking one of Beca's hands.

"Yeah it looks great. Do you wanna go and take a look?" Beca stood up with a stretch before she held out her hands, helping her pregnant wife back onto her feet.

"Of course." The redhead smiled, allowing the brunette to take her hand and lead her out of the room, informing the others that they'd be back in a few minutes.

When they got to the stop of the stairs, Beca slipped behind Chloe and used her hands to cover the redhead's eyes.

"Beca, it's only a carpet." The older woman scoffed with a laugh.

"Uh huh." Was all the brunette said, biting back a smile as she walked her wife down the hall. "Open the door."

"I can't see." Chloe laughed, blindly placing her hands on the door in front of her, searching for the handle.

When the redhead finally found the handle, she slowly pushed the door open and that's when Beca removed her hands.

"What do you think?" The younger woman asked hopefully from behind.

Chloe's jaw dropped in awe as she slowly stepped into the room. Not only was there a brand new carpet, the walls were painted and the whole room was furnished. "Beca…"

"Yes?..." Beca trailed off in amusement as she slipped by her wife into to room.

"You did this?" The 31 year old asked in disbelief as she looked around.

"Yeah!...Well the boys helped of course but yeah." She shrugged with her lopsided grin, scratching the back of her neck.

"It's perfect." The redhead whispered as she walked over to to the crib, running her hand along it.

"Babe, don't cry." Beca chuckled as she walked up to her wife, wrapping her arms around her after noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I just-god I love you so much." Chloe sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"Aw, I love you too babe. Don't need to be sorry for it though." The brunette teased, running one of her hands over the other woman's baby bump. "Woah." Her eyes widened and she stilled her hand. "What was that?"

The older woman could only laugh at her wife. "It's Xander."

"Can you feel that?!" Beca asked incredulously, dropping down to her knees in front of her wife.

"Babe, he's inside of me, of course I can feel it." Chloe chuckled, stroking her wife's hair who was still crouched in front of her.

"Woah. Hey baby." The 25 year old said quietly to her wife's abdomen. "Maybe he likes the room." She joked, looking up at the other woman.

"The room is beautiful, Beca." Chloe offered Beca her hand but the brunette just jumped back up to her feet by herself.

"You think?" The shorter woman asked, placing her hands on her hips as she looked around with a huge grin.

The redhead nodded, throwing her arm around her wife. "You're something else." She smiled at the shorter woman. What did she do to deserve such a loving and caring wife?

* * *

"Babe, what're you doing?" Beca sighed groggily, pushing her glasses onto the top of her head so she could rub her eyes. She was trying to read some emails from her phone before she went to sleep but Chloe had other ideas.

"Hmm." The redhead only hummed, running her hand up the inside of Beca's t-shirt along her waist.

"Babe." Beca tried again as Chloe began kissing her neck. "Chloe." The brunette sighed, tapping her wife on the back.

"Shhh." The older woman hushed gently, kissing her wife's lips.

"Chloe come on baby, listen to me." The 25 year old softly pushed Chloe off her, trying her best not to whine.

The older woman furrowed her brow. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired, honey. Can we have one night where we don't have sex? Please?" Beca asked a little more pleadingly than she would've liked.

Chloe slowly settled back into her space and Beca just watched her.

"What's wrong?" The brunette asked, taking note of the way her wife was just staring ahead with her arms folded across her chest.

"Nothing." Chloe just shook her head and turned onto her side, facing away from Beca.

The 25 year old sighed heavily, pulling her glasses back down. When she saw Chloe's shoulders silently shake, she mouthed a train of profanities. "Chloe, you're crying." She said knowingly, placing her hand on her wife's shoulder. "Babe, I only said I was tired. I wouldn't get in the mood if I tried." She added honestly, pulling on the redhead's shoulder and she turned onto her back.

"Is it because of my body? I know I'm getting bigger Beca, but I can't help it." Chloe's voice cracked with tears.

"Chloe-what-I didn't even say that. Why would I ever say that?" Beca was quite offended that her wife would even say something like that.

The older woman just cried, draping her for arm over her eyes.

"I said I was tired!" The younger woman tried again, sitting up properly. She took a deep breath to calm herself down before continuing. "Chloe."

The redhead didn't respond, she just continued to sob into her arm, convinced she knew the real reason why Beca didn't want sex.

"Chloe...baby, take you arm away. Look at me." Beca said softly, gently removing her wife's arm, her heart breaking at how upset Chloe had made herself over this little misunderstanding. "Now don't cry, okay?" She wiped the woman's tears away with her hand. "Y'know something?" The brunette continued as she rolled over to grab a few tissues from her nightstand before softly dabbing Chloe's cheeks with them. "When I married you-hell when I was dating you actually, I promised to you and myself that I wouldn't lie to you. I can't bring myself to do it, babe."

Chloe glanced around the room until her eyes finally landed on her wife.

"We have a routine." Beca said with a chuckle. "One of us says or does something either stupid or misunderstood, and then it all kicks off, usually there's a shouting match thrown in there. We're so different yet similar at the same time. Something we eventually do though that in the end resolves the situation is talk so come on. Talk to me." She gently encouraged.

Chloe cleared her throat as she nodded. "It's just-I've been feeling self conscious as it is already and when you pushed me off you there, the only thing going through my head was that my body is grossing you out."

"Chloe…" Beca sighed into her hand. "You're fucking gorgeous, whether you're pregnant or not, you're unbelievably beautiful."

"You're just saying that." The redhead muttered under her breath, averting her eyes.

"The thing is, I'm not." The younger woman said genuinely. "Chloe, you're carrying my baby, how could I not find you beautiful?!" She asked incredulously. "In my eyes, you're the sexiest woman alive. No matter what your body looks like, you'll always be that to me because you're you. You're my wife."

"It's not just that." Chloe sobbed and Beca frowned, placing her hand on her wife's cheek. "Even when I'm not pregnant, I still feel insecure next to you." She admitted and the brunette's heart broke because the redhead had never said that before.

"What? Next to me? Why?" Beca furrowed her brow in concern.

"Beca, you're in better shape than me, you're younger than me...I'm 5 years older than you and it's freaking me out." The 31 year old gripped onto Beca's forearm and the brunette continued to stare at her wife in concern.

"Why is it freaking you out?"

Chloe just shook her head.

"Chloe, come on."

"...I just think there's always that chance that one day you could run off and find a younger girl when you realise I'm too old for you." She finally admitted, struggling to finish the sentence due to her tears.

Beca was taken aback to say the least. She didn't know if this was just Chloe's pregnancy emotions overwhelming her or if this was something she had kept deep down.

"I don't know if you really mean that, Chloe but...That's hard hitting babe. I've told you time and time before that I'd never cheat on you or leave you, why can't you believe me when I say things like that?" Beca pleaded, trying her best to fight back the tears.

"I'm s-sorry, Beca." Chloe sobbed, covering her face with her hands. "I didn't mean to say that."

Beca took a deep breath to compose herself. This was hard to take but she had to remind herself that Chloe was very emotional at the moment and some things can be said without meaning it. "Sit up."

The redhead took her hands away and reluctantly sat up.

"Come here." The brunette opened her arms and pulled her wife in for a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Chloe sniffed before nuzzling into Beca's neck, suddenly feeling all the tension melt away and she relaxed in her wife's arms.

"You're alright, just calm down, okay?" The younger woman said softly, kissing her wife's hair. "I'm not going anywhere, trust me." She reassured, soothingly rubbing her back as her breathing began to even out.

Beca's soft words set her at ease and she managed to stop crying. "I'm so sorry for all of that, baby." Chloe said as she pulled away.

"Don't be I know how overwhelmed you can get just now." Beca nodded in understanding, taking her hands and gently brushing her fingers through her wife's hair, pushing it out of the way. "Just one thing about how this started in the first place. I'm telling the truth when I'm saying I'm not in the mood because I'm tired. Chloe, I love having sex with you, like it's way up there on the top 10 favourite things I love to do with you." The brunette smiled when she managed to make the redhead giggle a little. "Just at the moment it's been a little too much for me, you've worn me out babe!" She joked and Chloe laughed again. "I'm not saying stop sex, I'm just saying there are times where I'm not gonna be able to get in the mood because I'm so exhausted."

"I get it babe, and I'm sorry for not realising it in the first place. I've been a little selfish to be honest." Chloe said with a nod just as they were lying back down.

"Mommy!" Their conversation was cut short when a weak voiced Hailee called through.

The redhead immediately climbed out of bed and made her way to her daughter's bedroom with a furrowed brow. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" She asked before pushing the door open. "Aww baby." Her expression softened into sympathy as she took in the sight of her upset daughter who had thrown up on her bed.

"I don't feel well, mommy." The 12 year old's voice was weak and tearful and everyone knew Chloe only got called 'mommy' when the girl either wanted something or there was something wrong.

"I know, I know baby, I'll be back in two seconds, okay?" The redhead exited the room, closing the door behind her and as she spun around she almost bumped into her wife.

"Everything alright?" Beca asked, removing her glasses to rub her eye.

"Don't go in there." Chloe said immediately and the shorter woman furrowed her brow.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"She's been sick on her bed, don't go in cause I know what you're like." The older woman warned as she brushed past her wife to head to the bathroom.

Here's the thing. Vomit kinda freaked Beca out, only because if she was near the stuff, she'd normally end up throwing up herself.

The younger woman followed Chloe into the bathroom. "Wait." She said after a long pause. Taking a deep breath, she spun the redhead around. "Let me take care of it."

"Beca, I've done this hundreds of times before, it doesn't bother me."

"But this time you're pregnant. I don't want you catching anything if it's contagious." Beca said seriously before bending down and picking up the bucket herself.

Chloe cringed to herself, it was very endearing that Beca was willing to do this but there's no way this could end well.

Any other time Hailee had thrown up for whatever reason, Beca would run away and leave Chloe to deal with it.

The 25 year old braced herself before entering her step-daughter's bedroom. "Hey kid, everything's alright." She tried to reassure gently as she slowly approached the side of the bed before placing the bucket down.

Luckily the vomit had only gotten on her duvet cover so it made Beca's job slightly easier.

"Beca, are you sure you can do this?" Chloe winced from the doorframe as she watched Beca carefully strip the duvet, trying her best not to gag.

"I'm fine." Beca rushed out as if she was previously holding her breath, finally removing the duvet from the cover.

"Mommy." The pale faced girl whimpered from her bed, curling up and shivering.

"Babe, she wants me. Honestly I'll be fine." Chloe tried again, her heart breaking at her poorly daughter.

"Hey, Hailee baby." Beca gently lay the duvet over the girl and dropped down to her bedside. "Mom can't come near you just now just incase she catches something, alright? If she gets ill, it won't be good for little Xander. But I'm here, is that okay?"

Hailee nodded weakly and Beca pushed her hair away from her sweaty face before pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. She turned to her wife.

"She's running a temperature, babe."

"Alright, give me two seconds." Chloe said before disappearing.

"You'll be alright, honey." Beca reassured as she gently stroked Hailee's hair.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" Hailee asked in a quiet voice.

"Of course, kid." Beca smiled with a wink on the outside but on the inside she was cursing herself for forgetting that Chloe always slept in Hailee's bed with her if she was throwing up. Looks like Beca isn't getting much sleep tonight.

The older woman soon returned with a glass of water, two spoons and bottle of pills. "Beca." She said, grabbing her wife's attention.

The brunette stood up and walked over to her.

"Crush two of these and don't give her anymore till after 4 hours." Chloe explained as she handed everything over.

"God, you'd think I've never had to deal with any medication before." The younger woman joked, smirking at her wife.

"Sh." The redhead scolded, playfully slapping Beca's arm.

"Just go back to bed, I'll be fine." Beca reassured with a chuckle as she walked back over to Hailee's bedside.

Chloe sighed. "Alright then, well I'm here if you need me. Feel better, baby, I'll see you in the morning." She blew a kiss at her daughter who just nodded back at her with a quiet whine.

"Night, babe." Beca called after her wife as she left the room.

"Night!" The older woman returned.

"Still can't swallow pills, huh?" The 25 year old asked as she crushed the two pills between the spoons.

Hailee just shook her head with a whine. "I feel sick again." She cried, sitting up.

"Oh." Was all Beca said as she quickly placed the spoons on the nightstand before picking up the bucket.

The girl gripped onto the bucket with one hand as she began to heave over it, emptying whatever was left in her stomach.

Beca surprisingly didn't turn away, she kept one hand on the bucket and reached over and soothingly rubbed Hailee's back with her other. It seemed that seeing her step-daughter ill made Beca's parental instincts kick in. "I got you, sweetheart. It's alright, you're nearly done." She soothed.

"I hate throwing up." The young girl whined as she lay back down, holding her hand on her forehead.

"I know." Beca said sympathetically. "Here take a drink, you need to take these anyway." She handed over the glass of water before holding out the spoon with the crushed pills on them.

Hailee grimaced as she swallowed the crushed substance with a gulp of water.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to put that cover in the washer." The woman got back onto her feet and set to work. Taking the cover all the way downstairs to the washer before grabbing a towel and a damp washcloth.

Beca returned as quick as she could, knowing Hailee just needed her there for comfort. She draped the towel over the top of the bucket and placed the damp washcloth on her step-daughter's forehead.

"You alright, baby?" The 25 year old asked softly as she climbed into bed beside the girl, running her hand soothingly up and down her arm.

"Mhm." Hailee hummed as she turned over and snuggled into her step-mother.

"Try and get some sleep."

* * *

The sound of the shower from the bathroom down the hall was what woke Chloe up around 6:30 that morning. She rolled out of bed with a stretch before making her way to the source of the noise.

"Get much sleep?" The redhead asked as she stood in the doorframe, watching her wife wash out the bucket with the shower head.

"Not much, no. She must've thrown up about another 4 times during the night." Beca sighed as she turned around. "Poor little thing."

"Aw my baby girl." The older woman frowned. "Should we call the doctor?" She suggested.

"Nah I think she'll be fine, I'll watch her for the day and if she doesn't get any better, I'll call the doctor." The younger woman shrugged as she wiped her brow with her forearm.

Chloe nodded.

"You should go spend the day with your mom. I really don't want you getting sick, baby." The 25 year old said in concern as she washed her hands.

"I don't want to leave you to do this by yourself, Beca."

"Chloe, I swear I'm fine. I can handle it, I survived the night didn't I?" Beca laughed and her wife rolled her eyes. "You don't need to stress, just have a nice chill day with your mom, we'll be fine." She smiled at the older woman, drying her hands with the towel.

"Alright." The 31 year old finally gave in.

* * *

"Hey Haiz, Emily's gonna come over and watch you for a couple of hours while I go out and run a couple of errands, is that alright?" Beca said as she walked out of the kitchen into the living room where Hailee was lying on the couch.

"Yeah." The 12 year old replied quietly as she continued to watch the TV. She hadn't thrown up since she woke up that morning, so that was a good sign.

"You're getting some colour back in your cheeks." Beca smiled as she stood at the side of the couch, placing her hands on Hailee's face below her. "What're you watching?" She asked as she took a seat next to the girl, pulling her legs onto her lap.

"High School Musical." The girl replied with a tired sigh.

"Holy shit, so it is. I loved this movie when I was younger." Beca laughed, turning to her step-daughter.

"You did?" Hailee asked in amusement.

"I think I was like 9 when it came out...that means mom would've been 14. Woah." The woman winced at how weird that sounded, their age difference freaked her out when she thought back to when they would've been kids.

"You guys are old." The young girl scoffed.

"I see you're getting back to your old self." The 25 year old said with a laugh, prodding her step-daughter's leg. "Well at least Emily will have a ball watching this with you, I'm pretty sure she'd still take Zac Efron home with her if she got the chance."

"Beca!" Hailee scolded with a blush since her mother wasn't here to do it. "He is handsome though." She admitted quietly.

"You're too young for boys." Beca playfully scolded, pointing at her and the girl just rolled her eyes at her step-mother.

* * *

"You look great by the way." Ryan grinned as he wiped her brow before picking up his mug. He was at Cindy's fixing her sink for her so Chloe was surprised to see him when she arrived.

"Ry, I don't think my wife and your girlfriend will appreciate you flirting with me." The redhead teased as she walked over to him, resting her back on the counter.

"I'm not flirting with you, weirdo. I'm giving a pregnant lady a compliment." The man chuckled, playfully slapping her on the arm.

"Damn, is that all I am to you? Just some pregnant lady?" Chloe joked in mock offence.

"Of course not." Ryan rolled his eyes as he draped an arm over Chloe's shoulders.

"Now, now you two. Behave yourselves." Cindy teased with a smirk as she walked into the room.

"What're you talking about?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"The last time you were pregnant, there were a few times I walked in on you two doing things you shouldn't have." The older woman laughed and both Chloe and Ryan's jaws dropped.

"Mom!" The redhead gasped, pushing Ryan's arm off her. "I'm married!"

"I'm just messing with you, Chlo." Cindy rolled her eyes as she chuckled to herself.

The young woman exchanged an awkward glance with her ex so she decided to quickly change the subject. "You know I'd never thought I'd see Beca spend the night in the same bed as a sick kid." She chuckled as she took a seat at the dining table.

"Did she get on alright last night?" Cindy wondered.

"She did everything herself, didn't even need me to deal with the vomit on the duvet." Chloe stated proudly with a laugh, turning to Ryan as he sat down beside her.

"Aww she's turning into a mom." Cindy swooned with a chuckle. "You know it's good you having the day out." She nodded, pointing at her daughter.

"Yeah?" The redhead cocked an eyebrow.

"I know what you're like Chloe, I've seen how you and Beca parent Hailee, you always want to take over. This is good because it's allowing Beca to trust her maternal instinct rather than rely on you, it's good practice for when the baby is born."

"But Hailee's 12. It's a little different when it comes to a newborn mom." Chloe rolled her eyes.

"You guys did it to me when Hailee was a baby." Ryan recalled with a laugh. "You two went out for the day and left me in charge. I was scared shitless at first but it was great for me." He admitted.

"At that point, I didn't have much of clue what I was doing either so don't worry." The 31 year old scoffed, placing her hand on Ryan's forearm. "I just don't want Beca to freak out, y'know?" She looked at other two with a wary expression.

"Sweetheart this is your second, you've been through all this before, you'll be there to show her everything she needs to know." Cindy reassured and Chloe smiled gratefully at her.

Cindy was there showing Chloe the ways of motherhood when she first had Hailee and the redhead was beyond thankful that she had such a caring mother.

* * *

"Hey, Emily?" Hailee had certainly perked up more and more as the day went on but she was still lying on the couch with her blanket.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" The 23 year old answered as she handed the 12 year the plate of toast she had just came through with before returning to her seat on the couch.

"Was Benji your first boyfriend?" The girl asked curiously before taking a small bite of the toast.

"He was, yeah." The woman nodded proudly, absentmindedly stroking Hailee's leg that was draped over her lap.

"How old were you?"

"I was 15, he was 18." Emily replied, smiling at the young girl. "Why do you wanna know?" She asked curiously, tilting her head to the side slightly.

Hailee shifted under the blanket a little nervously. "There's this boy." She admitted awkwardly.

The 23 year old could only smile at how adorably nervous the girl seemed. "You got a little crush?"

"I guess." Hailee shrugged with a blush.

"Tell me about him." The woman encouraged with a nudge.

The 12 year old smiled, relaxing a little. "His name's Daniel, he's on the boys soccer team."

"Aww. Do you ever talk to him?"

"A little yeah cause sometimes they get the boys and girls to train together." Hailee nodded. "Wait, the team pictures are online." She added, reaching for her phone before unlocking it. "Here, that's him on the left hand side of the top row." The girl handed over the device.

"Aw he's cute." Emily chuckled.

"You have a boyfriend...oh and he's 12!" Hailee joked with a smirk and Emily jokingly scowled at her.

"You get more and more like my sister every time I see you." The 23 year old shook her head as she handed the phone back over.

Speak of the devil, the girls heard the keys turn in the front door.

"Don't tell her anything." Hailee warned, holding out her pinky finger to the woman.

"Promise." Emily said with a wink, wrapping her finger around the girl's.

"Okay so I've done something potentially stupid...well I don't find it stupid but other people probably will. Oh and dad's gonna behead me for it." Beca rushed out in one breath as she walked into the living room, dropping her bag at her feet.

Emily just looked at her step-sister with wide eyes.

"Hey, how you feeling baby?" The 25 year old quickly asked, kissing the top of Hailee's head as she felt her cheek.

"Better...what did you do?" The 12 year old was clearly more interested on the stupid thing her step-mother had managed to do.

Beca sighed heavily as she shrugged her jacket off and laid it on the table before turning around to the two girls.

"What?" Emily asked in confusion.

Beca held up her arm, showing them the inside of her left forearm, which was covered up by a bandage. "No I didn't hurt myself. It's a tattoo. I'm due to take this off now that it's been on for a few hours and I'm freaking out because I don't know what Chloe's gonna say and dad's gonna straight up kill me for it."

"I thought you were out to run a few errands? Why did you come back with a new tattoo?" Emily tried not to laugh at her sister before her, it was such a her thing to do.

"It wasn't my plan. It was like an impulse thing." Beca said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Are you drunk?" Emily scoffed. "You randomly get a tattoo when you're off your face, not when you're stone cold sober." She laughed.

"Emily, it's not funny." The older woman whined.

"Well what is it?" Hailee pushed on.

"I'll go take this off and show you." Beca quickly disappeared to the nearest bathroom.

Beca returned 5 minutes later, holding her arm against her body as she took a seat between Hailee and Emily.

"Alright, let's see then!" Hailee said excitedly, pulling on her step-mother's arm.

The 25 squeezed her eyes shut as she moved her arm, showing it to the two either side of her.

Written across the inside of of her forearm was a little five letter word Beca says multiple times every day. 'Chloe.'

"You got mom's name!" The 12 year old gasped, grabbing hold of Beca's arm to take a better look, not that she really needed to since it wasn't exactly a small tattoo.

"Dude, you don't need to freak out." Emily reassured.

"I don't?"

"Well yeah, you're dad's gonna be pissed but I mean, she is your wife after all." The younger woman shrugged. "It's not like you guys are breaking up. Do you like it?"

Beca glanced down at her arm before smiling. Seeing her wife's name there warmed her heart if she was being honest. On her wrist she did have Chloe's date of birth in Roman numerals but something felt right about having a tattoo of her name. "Yeah." She nodded.

"Well that's all that really matters."

"But I don't know if Chloe will like it."

* * *

Beca had managed to hide her tattoo from her wife till later on that evening after Hailee had gone to her bed.

"Hey babe, I've got something to show you." Beca said as she toyed with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"Oh yeah? What?" Chloe turned away from her TV to look at her wife with a cocked eyebrow.

"Okay so when I was out today, I started thinking about our conversation from last night and something came over me. I wanted another way to show you how committed I am and I know some people think this is a pretty tacky way to do it but…" She rolled up her sleeve and revealed the tattoo to her wife.

"Woah…" Was Chloe's initial reaction as she took hold of her wife's arm. She's couldn't get another word out before she started crying.

"Babe? What's wrong? Is it really that bad?" Beca panicked, holding her hand over her tattoo.

"You did that for me?" The redhead looked at her wife with her teary eyes.

"Nah, it's actually for my side hoe, she's also called Chloe." Beca joked making Chloe giggle as she wiped her eyes. "Of course it's for you, weirdo."

"Ugh I hate how much I cry." Chloe groaned, looking at her mascara stained finger.

"It was when you were talking about me running off with a younger girl, I didn't know how else to prove to you that I'd never ever leave you so I got this." The brunette explained. "It's not much but-"

"It means a lot, honey. I know what you're like with your tattoos." The older woman chuckled.

"It'll also be nice when I'm across the country, I'll be able to look down and see your name." The 25 year old grinned proudly.

"You're such a sap but I love it."

"I'm only like this because I've been with you for years. You broke me."

"Clearly not enough with the amount of backchat you give me." The 31 year old joked as she playfully punched her wife in the shoulder.

"Argh man down!" Beca yelled dramatically as she fell over on the couch, clutching onto her shoulder. "I don't give you backchat." She gasped in mock offence.

"I think you'll find that you give me it daily, Mrs Mitchell." Chloe teased, giving her wife a smack on the ass.

"Ow!" Beca cried out. "You asshole."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." The redhead joked.

It was moments like these the two women cherished. The goofiness, playfulness and downright acting like kids. Little kids loved them as much as Beca loved to deny it and this was why they were going to be perfect mothers for Xander.

* * *

 **that was pretty long so is there any specific parts you liked/didnt like? Let me know!**


	23. Xander

**Bittersweet news. This will be the final chapter on I Love LA**

 **But wait hear me out. There will be a third installment of the series which follows the girls through raising their family!**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter though.**

* * *

 **I love LA - Chapter 23: Xander**

August 30th.

Exactly one year had past since Beca and Chloe tied the knot. They couldn't believe how fast a year had flown by, it was crazy. What was even more insane was that Chloe was due in only a couple of weeks!

"Happy anniversary!" Hailee burst into her mother and step-mother's bedroom in excitement.

The two women slowly stirred, turning their heads so they could see what the noise was all about. "What time is it?" Beca asked in a groggy voice, turning onto her back.

"Your anniversary." The 12 year old said with a laugh as she climbed onto the bed with a card and a gift in her hands.

Chloe stretched with a smile before slowly maneuvering herself to sit up a little, mindful of her now huge baby bump. "Thanks, sweetheart."

"Happy anniversary, babe." Beca turned her head to the side so she could smile lovingly at her wife, offering her hand.

"Happy anniversary." The redhead smiled back, taking a hold of the brunette's hand.

"I got you guys something." The young girl grinned proudly as she handed over the card and present.

"You didn't have to do that, Hails." Beca said glancing at Chloe who nodded in agreement as the 26 year old sat up.

"It's nothing big but I thought it was cute and it suits you guys." Hailee shrugged as she watched Beca open up the card and Chloe, the gift.

"Thanks, kid." Beca smiled with a wink as she read the card (squinting her eyes since she wasn't wearing her glasses or contacts) before moving closer to her wife to see the gift.

The older woman removed the wrapping paper to reveal a white hardback book.

"I can't even see." Beca laughed as she rolled over to grab her glasses off her nightstand.

"Neither." Chloe said with a giggle as she reached for her glasses making Hailee just roll her eyes at them. Once the redhead had put them on, she read off what was on the title. "Our first year. From our wedding day to our first anniversary. Mrs and Mrs Mitchell, married August 30th 2022."

"It's like a little book where you guys can write memories you have with each other in. You both like to write so I thought it was perfect." Hailee smiled as she glanced back and forth between the two women.

"That's awesome!" Beca's eyes lit up at the idea.

"This is adorable, sweetheart, thank you." Chloe swooned, placing her hand over her heart.

"You're welcome." The 12 year old beamed.

"Why don't you go downstairs while mom and I get dressed? We'll be down soon." Beca suggested as she threw the duvet off herself.

Hailee nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

"Where's my anniversary kiss?" The 31 year old teased.

"You'll get your anniversary kiss after I remember where I put your anniversary gift." Beca sang as she searched around the room.

"You lost it?" Chloe scoffed as she watched her wife look in her nightstand drawers before dropping to the floor, looking under the bed.

"Found it!" The brunette triumphantly thrust another book in the air before climbing back onto the bed. "Here you go, my beautiful lady." Beca gave her wife a mock salute as she placed the book in her lap. "We said small but personal so I made that. It's uh...a handwritten thing." She explained, getting a little nervous which Chloe found endearing.

The redhead opened up the book and saw the first page was titled: 'Rough day?' in Beca's adorably messy handwriting.

"I wrote how I felt during most of our significant parts that have happened in our relationship."

"Oh yeah?" The 31 year old asked before she read off the first line. "'Rough day?' was the very first words I ever said to you...Oh my God, so they were." Realisation hit the redhead as she covered her mouth with a laugh. She flicked through some of the pages. "Babe, you've written so much!"

"So you like it?" Beca asked, chewing on her bottom lip.

"I love it!"

"That means you can have your anniversary kiss." The brunette teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Come here then, you weirdo." Chloe chuckled as she held her arms open and Beca crawled over to her, capturing her lips in a loving kiss. "Now, what I've got you is probably like the most typical anniversary present ever but I must admit, it gave me a couple of laughs putting it together." The redhead chuckled as she pulled something out of her nightstand drawer. "It's a little photo album but I also managed to dig out some old photos for it from like when we first got together." She explained, handing it over to Beca so she could have a flick through.

"Woah, these seem like forever ago." Beca said quietly as she smiled down at the old photos.

"Did you ever think that 8 years later we'd be expecting a baby together?" Chloe wondered with a smirk.

"I was 18, the only thing I was thinking about was sex and food."

"That's still all you think about." Chloe joked, nudging her wife.

"True." Beca smirked earning herself a playful smack on the arm.

* * *

"You know, normal people eat cereal with milk." Chloe chuckled, raising her eyebrow at her wife leaning on her, eating Cheerios out of the box.

Beca and Chloe decided against going out for their anniversary, they just wanted a quiet night on the couch together while Hailee was at Ryan and Aubrey's.

"Yeah, well-" The brunette cut herself off as she dropped a Cheerio down her cleavage. "-I'm not normal." She finished after retrieving the cereal.

"Well I'm not gonna argue with you on that one, babe." Chloe sighed with a chuckle, absentmindedly stroking her wife's hair beside her.

Beca was just about to pop another Cheerio in her mouth when a more amusing idea came into her head. With a grin on her face, she placed it on her wife's baby bump, not even glancing up at the woman as she reached back into the box and balanced another one on top.

"What're you doing?" The older woman asked, trying her best not to laugh.

"Building a tower, what does it look like?" Beca glanced up at her wife, mockingly furrowing her brow.

"Didn't know I married a child." Chloe giggled.

"Pretty sure that's illegal, babe." Beca sighed jokingly, not even lasting a couple of seconds before she laughed as she continued to build her tower.

"Well at least our son is gonna have a little buddy close to his age running around, huh?" The 31 one year old said, tapping her wife on the head.

"You got that right." The younger woman replied distractedly as she focused on balancing the next piece of cereal.

"Hey, do you wanna have a bath together?"

"I can run a bath for you." Beca suggested instead, glancing up for a second.

"Why don't you wanna come?"

"I don't like baths."

"Oh come on, how can you not like baths?" Chloe rolled her eyes as she let her head fall back into the couch.

"Because you're like stewing in your own filth." The brunette grimaced and Chloe smacked her in the side of the head. "Ow! What?"

"How dirty do you think I am?" The older woman asked with a raised brow.

"You know what I mean, you specifically aren't dirty." Beca laughed.

"It's so relaxing, get the bubbles going, light a few candles. Come on it'll be fun." The redhead encouraged, nudging her wife which made Beca knock her little tower over. "Whoops."

"Fine, but only cause you wrecked my fun." Beca jokingly pointed at her in accusation.

* * *

"Isn't this nice?" Chloe asked with a content sigh as she slid further down in the bath between Beca's legs.

"I'm getting out before my fingers get all weird and wrinkly." Was all Beca said as she looked at one of her hands before stroking it over Chloe's hair softly.

"You're so hard to please." The redhead laughed, resting the back of her head against her wife's chest.

"Tell me something, babe?" The brunette began curiously, glancing at her wife's baby bump in front of her.

"Mhm?" The older woman hummed as she closed her eyes.

"What are the reasons behind having a water birth?"

Chloe could only chuckle, having an idea on how that random thought popped into Beca's head. "I think the water helps you relax. It's apparently easier when you're pushing too."

"The baby is literally born in the water? Like underwater? Dude how do they not drown?" The younger woman asked incredulously.

"The baby can't drown, it doesn't take its first breath until it comes in contact with air." The redhead laughed a little.

"Oh." Beca nodded slowly in realisation. "You know when you had Hailee?" She asked not long after.

"Yeah?" Chloe should've known this wasn't going to be a completely relaxing bath, when Beca went on a little run of questions, it never seems to end.

"Did you get an epidural?"

"At first I didn't want to but there was a point where the pain became too much so I ended up getting one. It really did help though." The redhead explained, covering her wife's hand that was resting on the side of the bath with her own.

"Could you still feel what was going on?" Beca wondered.

"Yeah of course, and I could still feel pain it was just a lot more bearable." Chloe reassured.

"Are you scared to go through labour again?"

"I guess a little, yeah." The redhead admitted quietly. "But it's all worth it in the end. When I was pushing for Hailee, I literally thought I was gonna pass out but the moment I saw her, God…" She shook her head with a smile.

Beca smiled lovingly down at her wife even though the woman couldn't see her.

* * *

"Can you believe that in about two weeks time, we'll have a baby." Chloe reminded excitedly just before they were going to drift off to sleep that night.

"I know." Beca whispered but on the inside, her mind was going ten to a dozen as the realisation washed over her. This was real. This was really happening. It was all of a sudden like the past 9 months had been a dream. Fuck…

No matter how hard she tried, Beca couldn't get to sleep that night, she tossed and turned but it was no use. She couldn't stop thinking about what Chloe had said. The brunette glanced over at her sleeping wife and sighed heavily. She needed to clear her head so she threw on some clothes and headed out in the car.

* * *

About an hour later.

John was on his way back to his bed from the bathroom at 1am when he noticed his phone lighting up on his night stand. As he coughed, he picked up the device and noticed there was a text from his daughter.

"Everything alright?" Kat asked in a groggy voice.

John furrowed his brow as he tried to read the text.

[From: Beca]

Dad I djshdc fbrvs

[Sent at: 00:57]

"Just got a weird text from Beca." He climbed onto the bed and Kat gave him a funny look.

"Weird as in?" She asked in concern, sitting up.

"As in drunk." He knew straight away, quickly calling his daughter. "Hello? Beca? What's wrong?"

"I...pickmeup...I had-a drink." Beca managed to slur down the line.

"She's completely wasted, Kat." The man sighed, running a hand down his face as he turned the phone away. "She's out somewhere, so I don't even know if Chloe knows, for God sake." He hissed before pressing the phone back to his ear. "Beca, where are you?"

"I'll come with you." Kat said, climbing out of bed as her husband tried his best to make out what his daughter was saying.

* * *

"Beca, lift your feet." John groaned has him and his wife tried to help the 26 year old walk to the car.

"I'm trying!" Beca slurred.

"Why can't she have a drink without always going overboard?" Kat whined, opening the car door.

"I wanna know what she was doing out when she promised Chloe she was off alcohol till after the baby was born." John sighed in frustration as he managed to push her daughter in the car, clipping her seatbelt in for her.

"What baby?!" Beca yelled drunkenly just as John closed her door.

"Beca, shut up." He snapped once her climbed in the car, clearly more than pissed off at his daughter.

"Honey calm down, alright?" Kat soothed in her calm voice as she clipped in her seat belt.

"I can't calm down when my own daughter has just left her pregnant wife in the middle of the night. Kat that's not right, Chloe's due in a couple of weeks. What if she wakes up and sees that Beca's gone, she'll freak out!" He explained as he started the car.

"I'll send her a text and explain everything okay? I don't want to wake her up." Kat reassured as she pulled out her phone.

John furrowed his brow as he heard a flick of a lighter so he glanced in his rear view mirror to see Beca trying to light up a joint in the back of his car. "Hey! No smoking in my car." He warned. "Kat, go and take that off her." The man sighed.

No, Beca wasn't some stoner. She only smoked weed now and again because it helped with her epilepsy, it was also good when she was getting too tightly wound and needed to chill out a little.

"Beca, give me it."

"No." The 26 year old shook her head, placing it back between her lips.

Kat just sighed and pulled it out of her mouth, ignoring the whiney protests coming from the drunk in the backseat.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, they finally arrived back at John and Kat's house (there was no way they could disturb Chloe by taking her back.)

"Beca, wait till I get out." John said to his daughter but she didn't listen and began mumbling things to herself as she fumbled with her seatbelt.

The young woman managed to unclip it and open the car door but as soon as she tried to climb out, she only managed to fall to the ground.

"What did I literally just say?" John frowned as he got out the car and lifted his daughter to her feet.

"Where's Chloe?" She mumbled, staggering into her father.

"Home. Away from you." He said bluntly.

"She's my wiiiiife!" Beca drunkenly whined as she was pulled into the house.

"Shhhh." Kat hushed, quickly glancing around as she was the last to get inside.

Just as they were walking in the living room, without warning Beca threw up, managing to literally only get it on herself.

"You've gotta be kidding me." John said through gritted teeth.

"John, sweetheart, you just go back up to bed. Let me deal with it, I'll get her cleaned up and settled onto the couch." Kat reassured and John gladly disappeared upstairs. "Wonder what made you do this, Beca." She sighed as she took the woman's jacket off before pulling her vomit covered shirt over her head.

"I wanna go to bed." The shorter woman whined, her head spinning, holding onto her stepmother who was unbuttoning her jeans.

"I know, honey, just let me get you out of these clothes." Kat said sweetly. She was way too damn good to this girl.

The older woman helped her step-daughter out of her jeans before taking the now only underwear clad woman to the bathroom to rinse her mouth out.

After she finally cleaned the woman up, she helped her lay down on the couch before draping a blanket over her. It seemed like Beca passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow so Kat went and got a glass of water and a bucket to set by the sleeping woman's side before going back upstairs.

* * *

"Where are my clothes?" Beca broke the awkward silence between her and her parents that morning. There she was sitting on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her, hair sticking out in all directions and makeup smudged.

"In the wash, you threw up on them last night." Kat answered quietly.

Beca grimaced. "I'm sorry guys." She said sheepishly.

"The person you should be apologising to is on her way over." Was all John said.

"What happened, Beca?" The older woman urged gently.

The 26 year old buried her face into the blanket, letting out a groan. "I fucked up."

"What did you do now?" The man asked, rolling his eyes.

"Last night in bed, Chloe reminded me that it in like two weeks, the baby will be born. I started freaking out and I couldn't get to sleep...so I went out and well, you know the rest." Beca explained, sighing heavily, dreading having to face her wife.

"Beca, you're going to be a mother in a couple of weeks, you can't be running off and getting drunk like that!" John exclaimed.

"Alright dad, lay off!" Beca winced at the pounding in her head, placing her hand on it. "I know I was stupid, I know it was wrong, it won't happen again."

"How is Chloe supposed to trust you?" He went on.

"Because I'll promise her, and I don't break promises with my wife." The brunette said seriously through gritted teeth.

John was about to say something else when the front door opened. In walked Chloe holding a fresh set of clothes and underwear for Beca, immediately sighing heavily at the state of her wife.

Beca took a second to study the redhead's expression, knowing better than to try and speak.

The 31 year old walked over to the couch and took a seat beside Beca, keeping a straight face as she reached into her bag and pulled out makeup removal wipes.

Kat and John quickly excused themselves from the very awkward tension and left the room.

"Sorry." Beca tried as her wife began wiping her makeup away for her.

"Don't wanna hear it." Was all Chloe said and that's when the brunette knew she was in deep shit.

* * *

As soon as they got home, the two women gave each other their space to get away from the tension.

Beca was sitting out on the terrace for a while, clearing her head, toying with the joint she had from last night between her fingers.

Chloe soon came outside, silently taking a seat beside her wife. "You ready to talk?" She asked after a moment's silence as she stared at the sky.

"Thought you didn't want to hear it." Beca mumbled, flicking her lighter off and on.

"I was too pissed off then. I'm ready to listen now." The redhead said calmly, glancing over at her wife's fidgeting fingers. "You gonna smoke that?"

The younger woman nodded.

"You feeling okay?" Chloe then quickly asked, thinking that Beca could maybe feel a seizure coming on or something.

"Not really, no." Beca shook her head, squinting her eye at the sun. "I have a shitty hangover, I'm pissed off at myself for upsetting you and I'm stressed out." She sighed heavily, watching the flame from her lighter flicker in the light breeze.

"Well talk to me then." The redhead let out an exasperated sigh.

"I was a fucking idiot." The younger woman mumbled. "I over reacted and freaked out after you reminded me that the baby will be here soon. I don't know why I did it, you're 9 months pregnant, I shouldn't have even left you in the middle of the night anyway. I'm so fucking sorry, Chloe…" Beca lifted her head and turned to her wife with a guilty expression on her face.

"It's natural for you to freak out this close to the due date but babe but it freaks me out more that you were out drinking by yourself, you don't know when to stop." Chloe explained calmly. "You were doing so well too, you had gone months without having a drink."

"I know and then just like everything else I do, I managed to fuck it up."

"Hey, hey, don't talk like that." The redhead furrowed her brow and reached over, placing her hand on her wife's arm. "You do not fuck everything up, you're too hard on yourself. Beca you're going to be an amazing mother, I just need your full attention and support, especially in the coming weeks." She reached up and placed her hand on the brunette's cheek.

Beca nodded, covering Chloe's hand with her own.

"I know I can trust you to do that." The older woman offered half a smile.

"Always." Beca confirmed, a small smile playing at her lips.

* * *

3 Weeks Later.

"Beca, please stop." Chloe whined as her wife absentmindedly drummed her fingers against every obnoxiously loud surface. Or so it seemed that way to Chloe.

The redhead was now a week overdue and was seriously uncomfortable, what made it worse was that Beca was PMSing so they were clashing hard.

"I'm not doing anything." Beca laid her head down on her forearm as her other hand gripped onto her waist. "Where the hell is this doctor?"

"Maybe if you stopped drumming your fingers, she'll show up." Chloe mockingly said in excitement.

"Maybe we should ask if the doctor is qualified to deliver the spawn of Satan." Beca retorted, lifting her head.

"Very funny." The older woman muttered sarcastically just before Dr Jones walked in.

"Good morning ladies, sorry to keep you waiting." Dr Jones smiled at the two woman who offered their best smiles despite the way they were both feeling. "So just over a week late huh? You must be feeling a little uncomfortable." She said sympathetically.

"Just a little, yeah." Chloe lied, glancing at her wife.

"I'll just take a little check." Dr Jones said and the redhead lay back. "Your first born, how was she for timing?" She asked for a chuckle.

"Uh she was 2 days early actually." The 31 year old smiled.

"Well it seems that you're definitely on your way but it could still be a little while longer. There's a few home remedies you could do to try and speed the process along."

"What are they?" Beca asked curiously.

"There's things like, taking some castor oil, eating spicy foods, going for a long walk and of course the one that proves the most effective. Sex."

Beca and Chloe immediately glanced at each other…

* * *

It was no surprise what they got up to as soon as they got home.

"Are you in labour yet?" Beca jokingly asked breathily as she pushed herself off the top of her wife.

Chloe reached up and playfully slapped the younger woman, her chest still heaving from their previous act. She reached beside her and picked up her phone to check the time. "Ryan will be here soon."

"I'm sorry that I have to go down to the studio today, babe. I tried to get out of it." Beca apologised as she pulled her jeans up her legs.

"Don't worry about it." The older woman held her arms out to her wife and the shorter woman reached forward and helped her off the bed.

"Just keep your legs closed till I get home." Beca joked with a wink.

"One minute you want me in labour, the next you want me to wait till you get home. Make up your mind." Chloe chuckled, running her hands up her wife's bare arms before placing a kiss on her lips.

Ever since the redhead's due date approached, Beca was one to make sure her wife was never left alone when she couldn't be there just incase she went into labour.

* * *

Chloe groaned, throwing her head back as she placed her hand on her abdomen.

"You okay?" Ryan asked in concern from her side.

"My back hurts." She sighed.

"Sit up a little." The man grabbed her hand and helped her up much to her discomfort. He reached behind her and began firmly massaging her lower back with his hand underneath her shirt.

"I don't know how much longer I deal with this." The redhead whined. "I feel disgusting, I look disgusting-"

"Shut up, you're beautiful." Ryan quickly cut her off in reassurance.

Chloe didn't say anything, instead she furrowed her brow before she winced. "Hey Ry-ah-I don't wanna freak you out but-"

"Are you-" He still his hand and placed his hand on his ex's baby bump.

The redhead nodded as the contraction subsided.

"Oh my God." The brunette whispered to himself before jumping up off the seat, running his hand through his hair. "Uh should we get to the hospital?" He rushed out, kinda freaked out by how calm Chloe was.

The woman once again only nodded, holding her hands out to her ex to get him to help her to her feet.

* * *

Chloe was surprised how quickly her contractions were intensifying this time around compared to her first labour. She was getting to the point of snapping at Ryan who couldn't seem to drive fast enough, God where's Beca when you need her?

"Call Beca then my mom." The redhead said quickly.

There were in Chloe's car so since the redhead's phone was linked through the Bluetooth, Ryan could easily call Beca.

"Beca, Chloe's in labour." The man rushed out before the woman down the line could even get a word in.

"What?!" Beca panicked. "You're kidding-I-What, where are you? Oh my God!"

"Babe...just go straight to the hospital, we're-" Chloe tried to explain but had to cut herself off as another contraction hit her, audibly letting everyone know.

"Chloe…" Beca said helplessly down the line, wanting nothing more than to be with her wife right there and then.

"Beca, make him drive faster!" The redhead cried, clutching her abdomen.

"Chloe, I'm going as fast as I can!" Ryan tried, switching gear.

"Dude just step on it, fuck the speed limit." Beca said down the line.

"She'll end up there before us at the rate you're driving." Chloe snapped at the man, pointing at Beca's caller ID on her dashboard.

Ryan shook his head, trying his best not to retaliate since the woman was about to have a baby after all. He did put his foot down on the gas though, over taking a few cars as he did so.

* * *

"Where's Beca?" Chloe whined, closing her eyes.

"She'll be here, sweetheart, don't worry." Cindy said as she stood at her daughter's bedside, placing a reassuring hand on her knee.

"She's probably just stuck in traffic." Aubrey suggested who was sitting on the edge of the bed beside Chloe, gently stroking the woman's hair out of her face.

And just on cue, a breathless brunette practically skidded into the room, almost tripping over her own feet. Classic Beca.

"Thank God you're here." Chloe held a hand out to her wife as a smile grew on her face.

Aubrey got up from the bed allowing Beca to take her place. "Wouldn't miss it for the world." The brunette winked, still trying to catch her breath. "But I did tell you to keep your legs closed till I got home." She joked, accusingly pointing at her wife before kissing the top of her head. "How're you feeling?"

It was like Beca's calm voice suddenly relaxed Chloe, making her feel a lot more settled than she did a couple of minutes ago. "Nervous. Excited."

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm so fucking scared." The younger woman chuckled at her wife with a shrug.

"Your first time is always scary." Cindy said, grabbing the both woman's attention.

"But it's awesome at the same time." Ryan smiled from his seat, tapping his fingers on the arm of the chair.

It was surreal, Beca couldn't believe it was all happening right now. What she did know was that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hours later, Chloe was well into her labour. She was 7 cm dilated now but the pain was getting to the point where it was getting a little much for her.

Beca had her arms wrapped around her wife, standing in between her legs as the redhead was sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not much longer, honey." The 26 year old soothed, resting her head on Chloe's, swaying her gently.

The redhead whimpered, gripping tightly onto her wife's waist as she felt another contraction coming on.

Beca reached behind her and took Chloe's hands in her own, allowing the older woman to squeeze them tightly as she began to cry which broke Beca's heart. "Baby, don't cry." She encouraged softly, kissing her wife's forehead.

"Sweetheart, do you want me to get the doctor so you can get an epidural?" Cindy asked her daughter in concern and the 31 year old took no time at all before she was nodding.

"You're doing amazing, Chloe." Beca encouraged as Cindy left the room. "Just think, it won't be long till we meet our little boy."

* * *

"Not much longer, Chloe." The doctor reassured as Chloe rested her head back, trying to regain her energy from the last push. She had Beca, Cindy, Aubrey and Ryan all by her side, her hands in her wife's and mother's.

Beca pulled Chloe's hand up to her face, placing a kiss on the back of it. "You got this, babe." She winked, using her free hand to wipe her wife's sweaty forehead.

"We're going to need to start pushing again when the next contraction comes Chloe, alright?" The doctor said gently and the redhead nodded, lifting her head back up.

When Chloe began pushing once again, the doctor started counting to 10.

"Ow, ow, ow, fuck." Beca cursed, Chloe almost crippling her to the floor with the grip on her hand.

"He's crowning." One of the nurses said from behind the doctor.

Beca had managed to escape her wife's death grip to go see what was happening down below. "Woah." Her eyes widened at the sight before her.

"Beca, get back here." The redhead warned through gritted teeth.

The 26 year old jumped at her wife's tone and quickly hurried back to her side.

Everyone kept encouraging Chloe as she continued to push, all the way up until a cry silenced them all.

"Oh my God." Beca whispered to herself as she caught the first quick glimpse of her son before he got taken to get cleaned up. "Babe...you did it." Her voice was still barely above a whisper as she turned to her exhausted wife in disbelief.

"Congratulations girls." Cindy said softly, smiling at her daughter and daughter-in-law.

"You too, you're a grandma again." Chloe smiled tiredly up at her mother before turning back to her wife who seemed to be on the verge of tears. "I love you, Beca."

The brunette crouched down at the bedside, leaning on it with her forearm and before she could even reply to Chloe, she just burst into tears.

"We'll give you guys a minute and tell everyone the news." Aubrey announced, taking a hold of Ryan's hand before they left, Cindy following them.

"Baby." Chloe whimpered, unable to keep her own tears at bay as she placed her hand on Beca's head which was now resting on her arm.

"He's a handsome little boy." The nurse smiled, carefully placing the now bundled up little baby in his mother's arms.

The younger woman lifted her head and came face to face with her son, immediately making her smile through her tears. "He's gorgeous." She whispered, standing back up before climbing into the space beside Chloe on the bed.

"Thought of any names yet?" The nurse wondered with a huge smile on her face.

"Xander." Beca said in a heartbeat. "Xander Ryan Mitchell." She said in full, lovingly gazing at the boy. The woman had decided to give 'Ryan' as the boy's middle name as a thank you to the man who helped make this happen.

"It suits him." The woman nodded at the couple. "I'll be back to check on you three soon to see if little Xander takes any interest in a feed." She said just as she was leaving the room, the doctor and other nurse following suit.

"He's so small." Beca softly ran her finger under the baby's chin.

"Just like his mommy." Chloe chuckled, earning a playful glare from her wife.

"We may be small little dude, but we kick ass harder than anybody." The brunette said in a baby voice as she mockingly raised her fists.

Their peace was disturbed when Hailee burst into the room in excitement. "Where is he?" She rushed out, frantically glancing around the room. John, Kat and Cindy all chuckled behind the 12 year old as they also walked in.

"He's here, kid." Beca shook her head, laughing at her step-daughter as she gently took her son from her wife's arms, holding him close. "Hey baby, your big sister's here to meet you." She whispered to the baby who was just looking up at her.

Chloe's heart melted as she watched the adorable between her wife and son.

"Woah, he's so cute." Hailee swooned as she leaned over her step-mother to look at her little brother.

"Congratulations you two." Kat smiled.

"We're so proud of you both." John added, slowly walking over.

"Did you call grandpa?" Beca asked her father and he nodded.

"He said he'll be here soon." Kat said.

"Xander, I want you to meet your grandparents." Chloe said to her son, leaning on her wife's shoulder, admiring their baby in her arms. "Guys, come closer." She motioned for the other 3 adults to gather round.

"Hey little guy, that's your grandpa, grandma Cindy and grandma Kat." Beca smiled, pointing at each person as she called them out.

"Grandma?" Kat asked quietly, her expression softening.

"Of course." The 26 year old nodded proudly.

Kat was a lot more than just a step-mother to Beca and she didn't even give a second thought about letting her son call her his grandmother.

"He's beautiful." John whispered. "My little grandson." He swooned, glancing at his daughter. "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah." Beca said as she stood up carefully before handing her son over to her father. "Careful." She reminded.

"I've been a dad for 26 years, I think I know what I'm doing by now." John laughed at his daughter with an eye roll.

"Don't know how well I can trust you after seeing how Beca turned out." Chloe joked, narrowing her eyes playfully at her wife.

"Hey, fuck you." Beca laughed, slapping the redhead's leg.

"Hey buddy." John whispered as he held his grandson close to him. "You're gonna have to look after those crazy mothers of yours when you grow up." He glanced up at the two women who were currently still teasing each other. "They'll need it." He added with a chuckle, looking back down at the little boy.

"Hey, where did Aubrey and Ryan go?" Chloe furrowed her brow, finally noticing the absence of her friends.

"They went away to get a coffee, they didn't want to overcrowd you guys." Cindy explained.

* * *

Cindy, John, Kat, Aubrey and Ryan didn't stay much longer after that, they wanted to let Beca, Chloe, Hailee and Xander some space before their next visitors came.

It wasn't long after they left that the nurse came back to talk to Chloe about breastfeeding.

"I know you've done all this before but would you like me to talk you through it again? Or are you comfortable enough trying yourself and see how he goes?" The nurse asked with her bright smile.

"I think I got it." Chloe said as she moved her hospital out the way of her breast.

"Woah!" Hailee said, turning her head away, totally not expecting her mom just to whip her boob out there and then.

"Shut up Hailee, she did it to you too." Beca playfully teased before she placed Xander in her wife's arms now that she was ready.

The redhead on the other hand just rolled her eyes at the two has she held her baby close to her body, gently turning him towards her and he immediately latched on.

Beca stood there and watched in awe.

"That's great how quickly he latched on." The nurse praised.

"Dude." Was all the 26 year old said.

"What?" Chloe asked in amusement.

"Doesn't it hurt?"

Chloe and the nurse both giggled before the older woman shook her head. "You literally asked me the same question about 8 years ago." The 31 year old recalled.

"I did?" Beca chuckled as she took a seat on the edge of the bed, admiring the scene before her. No, not because her wife's breast was in view-get your head out the gutter-but because it was such a beautiful sight to see the interaction and bond between Chloe and Xander purely through the act of breastfeeding. It was a wonderful thing to witness.

* * *

Jesse and Stacie came for a quick visit but left before Alex and Emily arrived (Benji was out of town for a couple of weeks.)

Chloe had fallen asleep before they got there and was still out for the count when they entered the room.

"Shhh, Chloe's sleeping." Beca whispered as she was kneeling at the side of Hailee's chair watching as the 12 year old got a shot of holding her little brother for the first time.

"Poor wee thing must be exhausted." Alex said quietly as he walked around the sleeping woman's bed. "C'mere wee yin, congratulations pal." He said with a huge grin on his face, holding his arms open for his granddaughter.

"Thanks grandpa."

"Aww he's beautiful." Emily gasped quietly as she dropped down to her knees beside Hailee.

"That's your aunt Emily, little guy." Beca whispered as she pointed at her sister.

"Such a handsome wee man." Alex leaned over to get a look at his great grandson.

"And that's your great grandpa, he's got a funny voice but you'll get used to it." The 26 year old joked, earning a nudge from her grandfather. She chuckled to herself as she walked over to Chloe's bedside to get a drink of her coffee.

Beca looked down at her sleeping wife before she placed her coffee down before crouching as the side of the bed, resting her arms on top of it. "I'm so proud of you, babe." She whispered so quietly so that the others couldn't hear. "I'm always proud of everything you do but today you outdone yourself. You gave me a son."

None of this made Chloe stir but Beca kept talking.

"You've told me to grow up when I've needed it the most." The woman laughed a little. "I'm excited to go on this journey with you and I swear to you I'll be by your side every step of the way. Just keep me right, and I'll help you as much as I can." Although this conversation probably would've been more effective if her wife was awake, Beca still spoke from her heart and she knew Chloe would already know all the things she just said anyway.

Just like Beca said, this is a journey. This is a new chapter in their family life.

* * *

 **Xander is finally here.**

 **So yes as it is the end, please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and your overall thoughts of the sequel.**

 **Love everyone of you guys for taking your time to read my work, I really appreciate it!**

 **Keep an eye out for the third installment, it won't be far away ;)**


	24. SEQUEL

**The sequel for this story is now up! Go check out "My Wife and Kids"**

 **I just want to thank all of you guys for supporting this story, it means a lot and inspires me to keep writing so I really hope you enjoy the next part!**


End file.
